O Mistério do Amanhecer
by Marilia Quillin
Summary: Jack se vê em perigosas aventuras e precisa da ajuda da pessoa menos provável. Uma rapariga raptada, perseguida pelo temível pirata Cap. Blackew, que parece esconder um segredo muito maior do que Jack imagina. E que pode mudar todo o futuro.
1. O reencontro

Marília acordou em um sobressalto, acabara de ter um pesadelo. Vira fogo, gritos, emoções confusas, o medo que ela sentira, sendo levada para dentro de uma concha, presa dentro de uma pérola, totalmente negra.

-Marília, pelo amor de Deus, ser trancafiada dentro de uma pérola?Foi só um sonho!

Ela olhou pela janela fechada, não se via nenhuma luz.

"Ainda deve ser noite, melhor é voltar a dormir" Pensou consigo mesma. Ela deitou no travesseiro e se recobriu, com os olhos fechados tentava dormir, mais o pesadelo lhe vinha à mente a todo instante. "Marília, vê se esquece isso! Foi só um sonho bobo, dá para voltar a dormir!" Ordenou a si mesma. Assim a noite foi passando e Marília foi acordada por batidas na porta.

-Marília? É a Madame Darion. Você está acordada?Poderia abrir a porta?

-Só um minuto, Madame.

Ela levantou da cama ainda um pouco sonolenta, foi até a cadeira da escrivaninha e pegou seu chalé rosa claro, um pouco cambaleante se dirigiu à porta e a abriu.

-O que foi Madame? Aconteceu algo?

-Não minha querida, é que já são 10 horas e você havia comentado de um compromisso as 11?

-Ah, claro! Muito obrigada Madame!

-Com licença então...

M. Darion deu um último sorriso e desapareceu descendo as escadas. Marília fechou a porta e se virou com um ar preocupado. Como poderia ter se esquecido?Era hoje que Johnny chegava!Nossa, há quanto tempo que eles não se viam! Desde crianças brincavam juntos, foram crescendo, mais aos 14 anos ele se resolveu pela vida de aventuras no mar. Embarcara em um navio mercante fazia 3 anos e os únicos vestígios de tão grande amizade ficou no coração, memória e cartas de ambos.

-Cadê aquele meu conjunto azul? Eu tinha posto aqui dentro! Ah achei! Vamos Marília, você não tem muito tempo!

Ela se vestira com um vestido branco, preso pelos ombros e descia até o tornozelo, dando sustentação, um corpete azul clarinho, amarado na cintura e terminando solto por cima da saia do vestido. Era uma de suas melhores vestes, que ela ganhará de M. Darion e, como não possuía muito dinheiro, não poderia comprar um novo.

-Esse vestido não é novo, mais é muito elegante!

Fez um meio coque, deixando seus cabelos castanhos claros lhe caírem pelo ombro, colocou um batom rosa claro e pegou seu leque branco, que era muito prático, combinava com tudo, afinal, não poderia se dar ao luxo de comprar mais leques.

-Está ótimo!

Ela parou se olhando no espelho e aprovando o resultado.

Sorriu, se dirigiu à porta, antes de sair deu um molhada em seu quarto. Ele era simples, mais aconchegante.

Havia uma cama no centro, uma mesinha de canto com lâmpada e flores, uma escrivaninha de frente para a janela com alguns pertences, um guarda-roupa com espelho embutido e no outro canto uma divisória, para que ela pudesse trocar de roupa.

Marília suspirou "O Johnny há de gostar daqui" e abriu mais o sorriso ao lembrar de como fora parar naquela pensão.

Tudo começara nos seus 6 anos de idade. Órfã de mãe, ela e seu pai passaram por muitos apertos, até que por um convite de uma tia, foram para a pequena cidade de Turniffe. Eles passaram um tempo lá, a casa de sua tia era em frente a uma pensão, da M. Darion, fora lá que conhecera Johnny, sempre tão amigos! Brincavam toda à tarde juntos, até que um dia de chuva forte, eles estavam no porta e se refugiaram no forte. A tempestade trouxera com ela a desgraça. Um navio de piratas atracou no porto de Turniffe e saquearam toda a cidade. Fora naquela noite que Marília perdeu tudo. Seu pai foi morto em batalha, tentando defender sua casa, e sua tia fora levada como prisioneira. Saquearam toda a casa, deixando Marília totalmente sozinha no mundo e sem nada.

M. Darion a acolhera em sua pensão, tornando-se uma nova mãe para Mary e a pensão, sua nova casa.

-Marília, querida, você está pronta?Já está na hora!

Essa voz a fez sair do transe em que estava. Mary trancou a porta de seu quarto e correu a escada. Passando como um raio pela Madame:

-Não vai comer nada?

-Na volta, até mais!

Respondeu e saiu para a luz do dia, que estava muito bonito, nuvens brancas brincavam no céu azul, sendo levadas pela leve brisa que soprava.

Foi andando rápido, que Marília se dirigia ao porto.

Ela iria finalmente rever o amigo de tanto tempo!Ela lembrava do dia em que soube que Johnny iria partir. Estava frio e nublado. Ele a chamou para conversar e explicou que iria sair de Turniffe.

-Não posso mais ficar aqui, vou atrás de dinheiro, sairei com o navio mercante e não sei quando voltarei.Mais sempre seremos amigos, e eu escreverei!

-Ah, John, quanto tempo! Falou para si mesma em um suspiro.

Agora já podia ver os barcos ancorados, apertou o passo e chegou ao deque. Quantos navios e barcos! Como ela acharia o John ali, no meio daquela confusão! Resolveu perguntar ao senhor que estava circulando com um bloco de papel nas mãos:

-Com licença...

-Sim, senhorita?

-Eu estou esperando um navio chegar, o Madlook.

-Ah, sim, é aquele ali. Ele acabou de desembarcar.

-Obrigada!

Fora na direção indicada e viu os navegantes desembarcando cargas, ao passar por eles ouviu alguns assobios, não ligou, tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer. Ela olhou em volta, mais nem sinal do Johnny.

-Onde ele está? Perguntou a si mesma.

E nesse momento sentiu alguém atrás de si cobrir-lhe os olhos com as mãos e uma voz conhecida, porém um pouco diferente disse:

-Adivinhe quem é?

Não houve tempo para resposta, Marília tirou as mãos estranhamente conhecidas de seu rosto e virou-se com um sorriso de felicidade nos lábios.

-John!

E mesmo sabendo que era muito estranho naqueles tempos uma garota de sua idade abraçar um rapaz tão abertamente, jogou-se em cima dele e lhe deu um grande abraço, um misto de saudade e alegria.

-Quanto tempo! –Ela disse e se separaram

-Nossa, minha amiguinha virou uma lady da sociedade!

-Mais mesmo assim, posso vence-lo a qualquer momento!

John cerrou os olhos, como fazia quando criança, no que Marília levantou as sobrancelhas e saiu correndo. Johnny começou a correr em seu alcanço, cada vez mais perto até que se encontraram e ele á levantou nos braços.

-O que você estava dizendo?

-Ah...Bem, são os sapatos, tente correr com ele!

Ele a devolveu ao chão enquanto ambos riam.

-Vou te levar pra casa, venha!

Os dois jovens foram conversando a caminho da pensão, chegaram lá no horário do almoço e Johnny foi recebido com um forte abraço da M. Darion.

-Ah, Johnny!Que saudades!Como você cresceu, está tão bem!Vamos almoçar, sim?

-Adoraria Melany!

Todos se sentaram, e Johnny foi contando suas aventuras durante todo o almoço.

-Quanto tempo você vai ficar aqui, querido?

-Somente três dias, Madame...

-3?Mais só três?Não ia ser uma semana?

-Pois é, o capitão recebeu uma mensagem de um amigo e só viemos reabastecer e descansar um pouco, depois rumaremos para Tortuga, acho...

-Tortuga?Você sabe que aquela é uma maldita cidade infestada de piratas, não sabe?

Era óbvio em cada palavra de Marília, que ela desprezava os piratas mais do que tudo.

-Sei, mais é um bom lugar para o comércio.

E os dias foram passando, Marília e Johnny não se desgrudavam, como nos velhos tempos, só que sem as brincadeiras.Até que o dia de partida chegou, Marília o acompanhou até o Madlook:

-Mary, pra você.

Johnny entregava-lhe um embrulho, que rapidamente fora retirado e deu lugar a uma linda caixa de madeira talhada, com pedras brilhantes e forrada por dentro com veludo.

-John, é lindo!Não precisava e eu nem trouxe nada para você!

-Não precisa, só te reencontrar foi um presente. Essa caixa é para você guardar suas melhores lembranças, o que lhe é importante, sabe?

-Eu amei, com certeza vou guardar!

O imediato chamou todos os navegantes do Madlook, e John e Marília se despediram com um longo abraço.

Ela podia sentir as lágrimas lhe escorrendo pelos olhos, e ficou ali, vendo o navio partir até desaparecer no horizonte.


	2. Um novo nascer do Sol

Estava começando a escurecer quando Marília resolveu voltar para casa "É isso então" pensou consigo mesma. Ela voltava de cabeça baixa, relembrando seus dias com John e segurando o presente.

-Não vai jantar querida? Havia acabado de chegar na pensão.

-Não estou com fome, Melany, vou pro meu quarto.

-Certo, querida.

Madame a olhou com tristeza, sabia que ela estava muito mal com a despedida de John. Mary subiu as escadas e trancou a porta do seu quarto. Estava com um ar muito triste:

-Muito bem, farei o que você mandou John...

Com isso abriu a gaveta da mesinha e retirou de lá três fotos.

Eram seus bens mais preciosos. Uma das fotos era de seus pais juntos, a segurando nos braços quando bebê, era a única imagem que possuía de sua mãe. A outra era uma foto de seu pai e sua tia, que ela mesma tirará, cortando o topo de suas cabeças, mais o rosto estava intacto. A terceira imagem era ela e Johnny quando crianças. Uma boa lembrança.

As lagrimas recomeçaram a cair pela sua face. Por que ela tinha de ter uma vida tão difícil? Secou as lágrimas e recomeçou a tarefa de guardar seus bens.

Dentro da caixa ela também colocou sua munhequeira (ninguém sabia que ela possuía, era de seu pai) anéis e pulseiras, algumas eram de sua mãe, outras de sua tia, outras ela ganhara ou comprara.

Se dirigiu a escrivaninha e pegou uns papéis, eram as cartas de Johnny, que também foram para dentro da caixa. "Engraçado como as coisas de valor não são ouro e prata, e sim, lembranças" pensou consigo mesma.

"Será que a caixa entra...?" Marília estava usando um vestido com um bolso falso. Que na realidade havia rasgado e ela o remendou com essa função. "Nossa, entra direitinho". Ela estava a meio desse pensamento quando ouviu uma explosão vindo da cidade, rapidamente se dirigiu à janela aberta e viu, não poderia ser!Mais era! Um navio pirata estava atacando Turniffe, como a 5 anos atrás! BUM Outro tiro, Marília pensou rápido, saiu do quarto e encontrou M. Darion na escada:

-O que está acontecendo?

-É um ataque Madame!Piratas!

-Piratas? Falou com um terror na voz.

-Isso, pegue o que lhe é de valor e corra pro forte!É o único lugar mais seguro!

-Antes avisarei os hóspedes!Mais vá, Mary, corra!

Marília deu um forte abraço em Melody Darion:

-Nós nos encontraremos de novo minha querida, agora corra!

Não precisou ouvir novamente, ela desceu as escadas e escancarou a porta, fechou-a em seguida e saiu para a escuridão da noite.

Era tudo como seu sonho, que estranho! Fogo, gritos, pessoas correndo desesperadas, Marília fora empurrada umas três vezes e por duas caiu no chão. Estava suja e seu ombro sangrava, mais não podia parar, ela já podia ver o forte ao lado do ancoradouro, a única passagem seria correr por ele, e rezar para que nenhum pirata a pegasse. Ela já estava na metade do caminho quando sente sendo puxada para trás, se desequilibrando, caiu no chão, olhou para cima e viu um pirata a encara-la:

-Ora, ora...Vejamos o que temos aqui.

Marília se levantou e tentou fugir, mais sentiu que ele a segurava fortemente pelo braço:

-Aonde pensa que vai?Pra que a pressa?Vamos, eu vou te levar para o capitão!

Ela foi forçada a entrar em um bote e a embarcar no navio pirata.

Quando terminou de subir as escadas, o homem ainda a segurava fortemente pelo braço e chamou seu superior.

-Tenho algo para o senhor!

Ele era um homem alto, com um chapéu e uma bandana vermelha, cheia de coisas penduradas, mais o que chamava maior atenção eram os olhos, negros e penetrantes. Marília estava muito fraca, não comera nada, se machucara e ainda fora raptada, ainda conseguiu ouvir o capitão dizer:

-Por que a trouxe?

-Um divertimento, capitão.

-Não estamos fazendo reféns, fique aqui e não permita que nenhum homem traga mais alguém para este navio!

-Sim, senhor!

Marília olhou novamente para aqueles olhos escuros, e foi a última coisa que vira, antes da escuridão.

Ela desmaiara.

O Capitão a pegou nos braços e a levou para sua cabine. Depositou-a cuidadosamente sob sua cama e ficou a olha-la.

-Realmente um divertimento viria a ser útil...Afinal, há tanto tempo uma mulher diferente não sobe a bordo do navio.

Ele puxou uma cadeira e se sentou, ficou ali por duas horas, o navio já havia abandonado a cidade a muito quando ela começou a dar sinais de vida.

Marília tinha imagens em sua mente, de tudo que acontecera, acordou assustada, fechou os olhos e disse para si mesma:

-Outro sonho, não há por que se preocupar.

-Creio que não foi sonho, querida.

Ela olhou assustada para a direção da voz e encontrou sentado o mesmo homem de seus sonhos...

-Quem é você? -olhou ao redor- e onde estou?

-Meu nome é Jack Sparrow, Capitão –deu ênfase- Jack Sparrow, e você se encontra a bordo do meu navio Pérola Negra.

Sparrow, Pérola...Já ouvira esses nomes antes, veio a sua lembrança historias do espantoso capitão Sparrow e seus feitos. Ela estava a bordo de um navio pirata!

-O QUÊ?

Marília se levantou tão rapidamente que sentiu uma tontura, colocou a mão na testa e voltou a se deitar.

-Descanse, você me parece muito fraca...

Ele se levantou e saiu da cabine, fechando a porta.

Sua vontade era sair dali o mais rápido possível, mais o cansaço foi maior, e Marília fechou os olhos e dormiu profundamente.

Quando acordou o sol já entrava forte pela janela de vidro no aposento. Ela se virou e deu de cara com uma bandeja de comida deixada sobre a mesa. Um pouco cambaleante, foi até a mesa e começou a devorar a comida, estava faminta! E se a comida estiver envenenada? Soltou rapidamente a maça que comia, bem, estou com tanta fome, e antes morrer a servir aos caprichos desses piratas! Em 15 minutos já havia comido tudo, voltou para a cama e se sentou, no momento em que a porta era aberta e Sparrow entrou por ela.

-Vejo que já se alimentou, bom...

-O que você quer? O que fizeram comigo? -disse aflita.

-Nada, ninguém fez nada a você, e eu só quero conversar...Por enquanto.

-Por que me trouxeram? -falou, tentando manter uma conversa longa.

-Um dos meus tripulantes achou que você seria bem vinda aqui, e não se enganou...

-EU PREFIRO MORRER A TER QUE SERVIR AOS CAPRICHOS DE MALDITOS PIRATAS!

-Calma, calma, querida! Não precisa se exaltar.Pode se sentir segura aqui, ninguém fará nada a você, palavra de pirata!

-Como posso acreditar na sua palavra?

-Querida, eu sou um homem de palavra.

-É um pirata...

-Posso saber por que tanto ódio de piratas? Já a ameaçamos alguma vez?

-Não -respondeu abaixando a cabeça.

-Então, qual o problema?

Ainda de cabeça baixa respondeu:

-Vocês são a escória da sociedade, ou acha que a população não os odeia?Além do mais...Não lhe devo satisfação.

-Ah, então aconteceu algo. E muito se engana, você me deve satisfações enquanto está em meu navio. E eu seria mais agradecida, se não fosse por mim, nunca se sabe o que lhe poderia ter acontecido gracinha. Agora me diga, qual seu nome?

-...Marília Beckey.

-Hum, estamos melhorando, quantos anos você tem, Marília?

-16

-16?Curioso...Bem, já estamos no meio da tarde, você está no meu gabinete, na minha cama...

-O que você está querendo com isso?

Falou rispidamente. Jack abriu um sorriso e disse:

-Estou querendo dormir, pois desde ontem não o consegui fazê-lo, já que você estava aqui. Então se me dá licença...Vá passear pelo navio, mais cuidado, fique perto de Gibbs ou Anna Maria.

Marília saiu da cabine e seguiu por um corredor, passando por várias portas fechadas em que se ouvia vozes, ela não sentiu nenhuma vontade de abri-las e ver que estava lá. Quando chegou ao fim do corredor, subiu uma escada e viu-se na proa de um navio, cercada de água por todas as partes.

-Hei, garota!

Ela se virou na direção chamada e viu um homem gordo, careca, com uma barba rala no leme. Ele parecia gentil

-Você é Gibbs? -achou melhor perguntar

-Sou sim. Ela se dirigiu para perto dele.

-E não é bom você ficar zanzando por aí, hunf! Uma mulher já é má sorte, duas então!

-Pelo que eu saiba nunca tivemos problema!

Viraram-se e viram uma mulher de pele negra, cabelos e olhos pretos:

-Anna Maria, imagino -perguntou sorrindo, ainda bem que havia outra mulher ali!

-Isso mesmo, você quem é? -ela não mudou sua feição.

-Marília Beckey, ahn...fui...

-Eu sei, raptada -ela a observou- mais jovem do que imaginei, quantos anos você tem? 17,18?

-16

-Ah...Presumo que o capitão esteja variando.

-Ele não está variando nada! -faleu um pouco irritada, que mulher prepotente! De resposta ela só levantou as sobrancelhas:

-Espirituosa você não?Acho que o Jack gosta de mulheres com opinião...

-Se ele gosta ou não, não sei e realmente não me interessa!

-Certo, então...Gibbs, onde o Jack está?

-Dormindo...Ele não o faz a tempos.

-Então vou cuidar do almoço, com licença, srta. Beckey.

Ela deu as costas e foi embora.

-Não ligue pra Anna Maria, ela é um pouco cética...

-Um pouco?

-Hehe, mais garota, não é seguro você ficar passeando por aí, mesmo com a ordem de Jack não é bom desafiar o inimigo!

-Ordem?Inimigo?

-Sim, Jack não lhe contou?Ele proibiu os homens de chegarem perto de você, mais mesmo assim, é bom não lhes dar a chance, sim?

-Concordo, mais Jac...Digo, o capitão me pediu pra deixa-lo dormir.

-Então é isso que deve fazer.Aproveite que os homens estão recolhidos e passeie pelo navio, eu ficarei de olho.

-Obrigada, com licença...

Foi andando com passos lentos pelo convés olhando tudo, só parou quando chegou no final do navio, e ficou observando o pôr-do-sol. Era diferente visto a bordo de um navio, e Marília se sentiu confortada, mesmo estando à frente do desconhecido que seria sua vida a partir daquele momento.


	3. East Bridge

Ela não sabia quanto tempo ficara ali vendo o pôr-do-sol, não queria pensar em nada sobre o passado, presente e futuro. Teria muito tempo para faze-lo. Só ficaria ali, olhando o céu. Agora ele mudava de dourado para um azul escuro. As estrelas começavam a aparecer. Por pior que fosse sua situação, ela tinha de admitir que a vista de um navio era espetacular.

Já eram sete da noite, e os homens começaram a aparecer no convés, e mesmo notando que estava sendo observada, eles não se atreviam a se aproximar dela. Realmente não era muito boa a sensação de ser observada, mais ela não tinha como sair dali. O capitão ainda dormia, e se resolvesse entrar no navio, Gibbs não estaria de olho para total complicação, então, sua única opção era ficar lá mesmo.

"Quanto tempo mais ele ficaria desacordado?" Pensou consigo mesma "Estou morrendo de fome, não sei onde fica a cozinha" lançou um olhar sobre os ombros e viu que os piratas ainda a observavam "mesmo se soubesse, não me atreveria a ir até lá, e aquele maldito Sparrow não acorda!Há quanto tempo ele dorme?Sete horas!"

-Srta?

Neste momento ela deu um pulo:

-O capitão a aguarda em seu gabinete.

-Ah, claro. Obrigada.

E saiu sem nem olhar no rosto de quem a chamou.

Lá estava ela novamente, naquele corredor cheio de portas, que mais parecia um labirinto! O caminho é indo reto, disto se lembrava. E foi, passando pelas mesmas portas fechadas, agora silenciosas, no final do corredor, lá estava, a porta no qual ela saberia o que havia dentro. Bateu duas vezes e ouviu em resposta:

-Entre...Ah, Marília! Está aqui, coma sim?

Ele apontou para a mesa, onde se encontrava a mesma bandeja, com frutas e bolachas.

Não que seja educado ficar comendo na frente dos outros, mais a fome era tanta! Ela comeu silenciosamente, enquanto Jack a observava. Depois que acabou, começaram uma nova conversa:

-Se divertiu durante à tarde?

Jack fez uma cara expressando falsa curiosidade, como se aquela pergunta fosse mais do que comum:

-Ahn, fique observando o céu.

-Todo esse tempo?

-Foi...

-Garota, realmente você não sabe se divertir. Nem explorou o navio?

-Como?Se seus homens mantém a expressão de que sou a próxima caça?

-Ah, sim! –ele fez um sorriso maroto- eu imagino que não deve ser agradável, mais conheceu Gibbs e Anna Maria?

-Sim, realmente o Sr. Gibbs não me parece com um pirata, em compensação, Anna Maria...

-Espirituosa ela, não?

-Até demais...

Ele soltou uma gargalhada:

-Bem, como já terminamos de falar sobre o seu dia, vamos falar sobre o seu presente, ou futuro, pode escolher...

Engoliu um seco e disse:

-Qual seus planos?

-Bem...Primeiro quero saber mais de você. E pra sua informação, nós vamos atracar em East Bridge em 5 dias.

Marília arregalou os olhos e ficou branca:

-O que houve com você?

Jack perguntou preocupado:

-Ahn...nada

-Como nada?Você ficou branca...Quando eu disse que vamos pra East Bridge.

Ficou mais branca ainda:

-Agora não adianta disfarçar, o que tem East Bridge?Pode começar a falar, quero saber de você.

Ela se sentou em seu lado na cama e levantou automaticamente:

-Não vou fazer nada, sente-se.

Ela voltou a sentar e começou a contar sua história, ao terminar Jack estava com uma estranha feição:

-Então você era de East Bridge, o local para onde vamos?

-Hum-hum.

-Muito bem, fique sabendo que não iremos atacar a cidade, só reabastecer para seguir viajem a outro local.

-Certo então.

-Agora, a viajem durará cinco dias, e temos de achar um local para você dormir, por mim poderia ser aqui comigo, mas...-completou, vendo a expressão horrorizada de sua refém-...Não o será. Você pode dormir no quarto de Anna Maria, instalaremos uma cama improvisada pra você lá.E não se preocupe, ninguém lhe fará mal.Sinta-se livre para passear por todo o navio.

O silêncio imperou depois dessas palavras.Até que não agüentando mais, Marília disse:

-Posso saber onde é a cozinha?Afinal, não espero que sempre haja uma bandeja de comida pra mim.

-Ótimo então –disse com um sorriso- siga-me.

Eles saíram da cabine do capitão e foram pelo corredor, ao chegarem na escada, ele abriu a porta á direita, que revelou uma escada:

-É descendo os degraus. Você pode vir quando quiser, e preparar o que desejar.

-Obrigada...

Eles ficaram ali, um olhando para o outro e Jack resolveu se aproximar, notando as intenções dele, Marília disse:

-Bem, vou dar um passeio pelo navio, com licença...

-Se importa se eu lhe acompanhar?

-Claro que não, é o seu navio afinal.

Eles foram, com a chegada do capitão acompanhado, os piratas começaram a se retirarem, estavam ancorados e o Sr. Gibbs não estava ali para vigiá-la, não que fizesse alguma diferença, afinal, ela estava acompanhada pelo capitão.

-Linda noite,não?

-Ah,sim...Muito bonita

-É diferente, vista num navio,concorda?

-Era exatamente isso que havia notado durante à tarde.

Eles estavam em um canto qualquer do navio, apoiados na mureta,olhando as águas.

-Capitão, posso lhe perguntar francamente?

-Deve...

-O que pretende de mim?Na realidade?

-Hum...Ainda não sei, quer dizer, antes a resposta era obvia, mais depois de ouvir a sua história.Posso até entender seu ódio por piratas, e gostaria de mudar nem que seja um pouco, seu ponto de vista sobre a minha pessoa.

Marília fitou os olhos do comandante. Estaria ele falando a verdade?

Ele não parecia estar mentindo. Seus olhos eram misteriosos e hipnotizantes.De repente, Marília se deu conta do perigo de ficar olhando pra eles e rapidamente virou o rosto para o mar, no que Jack deu uma leve gargalhada:

-Não precisa temer, já lhe disse que não tem motivos para se preocupar!

Marília olhou-o de soslaio e sorriu singelamente.Ele não parecia ser tão mal assim. Mais ele é um pirata! Mais...Vamos ver os acontecimentos antes de julga-lo.

Assim se seguiram 5 dias...Passeios pelo navio, os tripulantes mantendo uma certa distância, rápidas conversas um tanto desagradáveis com Anna Maria, parte da tarde conversando com Sr. Gibbs, conversas sobre vários assuntos com Jack. Até que no meio da tarde, o navio chegou a East Bridge, mais o ancoraram em uma canto mais afastado, coberto por pedras:

-Por que aqui? –Marília perguntou para o Jack:

-Como você mesma disse, não somos bem vistos pela sociedade, melhor evitar contratempos.

Só era permitido que a tripulação saísse em grupos de 8 por vez. No primeiro bote, Marília acompanhou Jack, que seguiu para uma taberna:

-Você vai mesmo entrar aí?Ainda é dia!

-Mais está quase noite, e a muito não entro em uma taverna tão boa quanto essa.

Ele deveria estar falando do atendimento, por que ela obviamente estava aos pedaços. A pintura estava descascando, as mesas de madeira estavam cheias de manchas e a iluminação era fraca.

"Bem, não posso culpar o Jack por vir tão cedo aqui.Está lotado!Será que essas pessoas não tem mais o que fazer não?" Lá estavam vários homens de aparência desconfiável e algumas mulheres, que todos sabem o que faziam. Aquela hora já estava escuro e os homens já estavam ficando bêbados.

Foi neste momento que um homem com forte hálito de rum abraçou a Marília:

-Querida, o que acha de subirmos?

-Me Solta! -disse em tom de aviso.

-Eu tenho dinheiro, querida...

-E O Que Você Acha Que Eu Faria Com Você Por Dinheiro? –já com a voz alterada.

-Uma garota como você, em uma taberna como essa, o que mais poderia fazer?

-Você Está Bêbado, Me Larga!

E se soltou do abraço, ficando de frente para aquele homem:

-Ora, sua...

Ele levantou a mão aberta para bater-lhe o rosto, mais foi impedido por Jack, que segurou-lhe o braço:

-Isso não foi muito bom...

-E quem você pensa que é?

-Eu penso que sou o Capitão Jack Sparrow, savvy?

O homem arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquele nome:

-Sparrow?Sinto muito senhor!Não quis ofender...

E foi se sentar em uma mesa afastada.

-Vamos sair daqui.

Ele disse e pegou Marília pelo braço, levando-a para fora dali:

-Obrigada. –sua voz saiu fraca, ainda estava abalada pelo acontecimento-

-Quando lhe disse que nada iria lhe acontecer, falava sério.Vamos dar um passeio?

-Uhum...

E saíram pela noite estrelada, passeando pela cidade.


	4. O Colar de Vênus

**Obs.: Gente, deixem review sobre a fanfic,okk?**

**Afinal, eu atualizo TODO dia, acho que mereço algumas Review's neh?**

**Obrigada a todos que leram, e a TODAS as reviews deixadas! Adorei! ;) **

Marília e Jack foram passeando pela cidade. O céu azul escuro estava com várias estrelas e a lua cheia a iluminar as ruas. Eles observavam tudo em silêncio. Cada um com seu pensamento em algo. Jack ainda estava pensando no ocorrido, e achava que Marília fazia o mesmo, mais se enganara. Ela pensava sim, era na lembrança e nas emoções que aquele lugar causam nela. Era jovem quando fora embora mais mesmo assim, lembrava-se de tudo perfeitamente. Até do caminho para casa. Estavam nessa quando:

-Marília?Marília Beckey, é você?

Ambos se viraram surpresos e viram uma mulher de seus 34 anos, cabelos ruivos e pele morena. Marília a conhecia:

-Sou eu mesma...Catherine...Whistley?

-Sim, querida!

Ela correu e se abraçaram:

-Quanto tempo!Desde a mudança!

-Sim...

De repente Catherine a solta e com uma expressão séria diz:

-Siga-me.

-O quê? Pra onde?

-Minha casa. Você também pode ir –indicou Jack- se for de confiança.

Marília olhou para Jack e sorrindo respondeu:

-De confiança.

Jack a olhou surpreso e feliz ao mesmo tempo, e seguiram Catherine pelas ruas em silêncio.

Chegaram em uma rua iluminada com alguns lampiões das casas e entraram na casa de Catherine. Era simples mais agradável.

-Esperem aqui.

Ela disse, saiu da sala e voltou com um pedaço de pano roxo embrulhando algo.Entregou para Marília que rapidamente tirou o pano e ficou a mostra um colar de ouro com esmeraldas.

-O que é isso?

-Há um mistério em volta deste colar.Ele é seu.Sua mãe pediu pra te entregar minutos antes de morrer.Sua mãe disse que tem um mistério que você deve desvendar sozinha e que deveria tomar cuidado, pois ele trazia a cobiça humana. Que agora todo haveria de mudar, e que não se deve confiar em todos. A jornada será longa e perigosa.Ela sentia por não ficar com você.

"Cuidado com o que disser, os inimigos são vários. Inteligência é essencial." Foram as palavras que ela disse.

-Você está mesmo me dizendo que...

-Que a sua mãe guardava esse mistério, ela morreu e me disse para lhe dizer tudo que foi dito. Eu não sei de mais nada.

Marília estava profundamente abalada, sua mãe, que ela mal se lembrava, tinha conhecimento de um segredo que parecia muito perigoso, e agora queria que sua filha fosse atrás dele? Parece impossível que seja verdade...

Jack á olhava preocupado, sabia que essa noticia não foi boa, mais ao mesmo tempo não podia negar que a idéia de ir atrás de um mistério que trazia a cobiça humana parecia muito interessante. Cobiça humana só lhe parecia uma coisa, um grande tesouro.

-Eu acho que ainda posso lhe ajudar um pouco mais...

Catherine continuou:

-De tempos, um navegante passa perguntando sobre um colar parecido com esse. Eu acho que você deve procurá-lo, mais tomar muito cuidado. Eu nunca contei a ninguém isso, e nunca contarei. Mais é arriscado que nos encontrássemos. Seu nome é Blackew.

Todos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo até que Catherine abraçou fortemente a Marília:

-Ah, Mary...Desejo-lhe toda a sorte do mundo! Espero que você seja muito feliz!

As lagrimas escorriam-lhe a face:

-É melhor você ir...Ninguém pode saber que você esteve aqui.Meu marido já deve chegar...Se você for mesmo nessa busca eu lhe aconselharia a ninguém saber que você está de volta.

Eles saíram da casa de Catherine. Jack continuou andando mais parou e olhou para trás. Marília estava parada, olhando para o outro lado da rua, para as casas:

-O que foi?

Ele fez uma careta após ter dito isso, 'o que foi' parecia à frase mais idiota naquele momento.O que mais poderia ser?Depois de tudo aquilo!Ele foi em encontro a Marília.

-Era aqui...

-Aqui o quê? –Jack começava a pensar que a conversa a abalada mais do que ele esperava.

-Onde eu morava...

Por essa Jack não esperava:

-Você quer?Sabe...

Ele apontou para a rua.

-Quero...

Eles entraram na rua. Estava iluminada somente pela lua.Eles foram caminhando e Jack notou qual era a casa antes mesmo da Marília dizer:

-É esta.

Claro, como não poderia ser? No meio de tantas casinhas coloridas era a única com pintura suja, descascada, flores mortas e porta arrombada. "Quantos já devem ter saqueado aqui?" Jack pensou. E era verdade, tudo de valor havia sumido. Móveis, objetos, tudo.

-Não que tivesse muita coisa aqui antes.

-Muito boa casa...

Foi o melhor que ele arranjou para dizer. As lagrimas agora caiam grossas pelo rosto de Marília. Ela em silencio vasculhou toda a casa.Depois de uns 30 min. ela voltou com algumas coisas nas mãos. Fotos.

-Nunca tive muitas recordações.

Eles resolveram sair de lá, foram caminhando em silêncio até o Pérola.

Chegando lá, Marília rumou para seu dormitório, mais Jack a chamou e eles foram para seu gabinete.

-Marília, Mary, posso te chamar assim?

-Pode...

-Bem, preciso ter uma conversa com você.Senta.

Ele puxou uma cadeira e ela se sentou, axausta.

Com um sorriso ele começou:

-Primeiro, agradeço muito o voto de confiança, significa muito, agora...Vou ter de ser direto. Entendo como você se sente, foram muitos acontecimentos hoje, mas...Você vai atrás desse mistério?

Marília o encarou nos olhos pela primeira vez desde então:

-Vou.

-Vai?Mesmo...?  
-Sim, se minha mãe queria que eu descobrisse, então eu irei descobrir.

-Oh, sim.Bem...-um pouco atrapalhado-eu havia pensado que talvez, se você precisasse de ajuda, bem...

-Eu ficaria muito feliz se você me ajudasse com isso, Jack.

Ele olhou-a surpreso. Primeiro era o voto de confiança, depois, pedia a ajuda dele, agora o chamara de Jack?Algo estava estranho...

-Muito bem então. Eu acho que devemos começar com o Blackew. Eu já ouvi falar dele. É um importante capitão. Mais muito traiçoeiro. Não devemos dar confiança á ele.

-Se você diz...

-Muito bem...Mandarei meus homens procurarem por ele. Qualquer novidade, eu lhe aviso.

-Obrigada Jack...Posso te chamar de Jack?

Ela falou com um leve sorriso no rosto, ele notou que seu humor já voltava ao normal e foi sorrindo também que respondeu:

-Deve...


	5. Sinais Imperceptíveis

Marília foi para seu dormitório.Ela não podia acreditar que tudo aquilo estivesse acontecendo.Ganhara um colar de ouro com esmeraldas, envolto por um mistério, sem contar que quase fora agarrada por um total desconhecido.Era demais para uma noite.

Ela observou as fotos, todas eram de sua família e de amigos. Uma curiosidade é que no verso de todas as fotos havia uma frase escrita com a letra de sua mãe e numeração.

Novas portas devem ser descobertas. Com as 4 sortes o chão pode se mover.

-Ela deixou mensagens...Nas fotos, não acredito!

**JACK!**

Ela entrou batendo a porta.

-Por diabos, o que houve?

-Veja!

-Lindas fotos, mais não vejo razão pra tamanho escândalo...

-Todas têm uma mensagem escrita pela minha mãe...

-Belo toque, mais...

-Jack, pensa, por favor!São mensagens pra mim!Elas têm numeração!Eu tenho que desvendá-las...É como se fosse um mapa!

-Mapa, agora entendi.Sua mãe é muito inteligente, sabia?Qual a primeira pista?

-Anh... 'Novas portas devem ser as 4 sortes o chão pode se 'mover'.

-Certo...A primeira frase é obvia.É uma porta que devemos 4 sortes não faço idéia o que é. O chão pode se mover...Talvez a porta seja um alçapão?  
-Brilhante!Isso mesmo!Agora com 4 sortes?O que seria isso?

-Um objeto com 4 sortes?Tipo trevo, ou ferradura?

Marília arregalou os olhos e escancarou a boca:

-Meu Deus, não acredito!

-O que foi?

-Eu...-suspirou-espere aqui.

Ela saiu correndo e voltou em menos de 20 segundos trazendo com si uma caixa de madeira talhada, com pedras brilhantes e forrada por dentro com veludo.

-O que é isso?

-Um presente. Mais o que realmente importa é isso.

-Um anel?

-Olha.

Ela lhe jogou o anel e Jack viu: Em relevo estava quatro ferraduras:

-4 sortes. Mais aonde foi que você arranjou isso?

-Era da minha mãe, ela me deu quando eu era pequena.

-Inacreditável. Muito inteligente.Muito...

-Ok, agora...Devemos achar um alçapão que é aberto com esse anel. Mais onde?

-Era a sua mãe, isso é com você.

Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos. Onde poderia ser?Na casa de Catherine, nunca. Só havia um lugar possível:

-A minha casa.

----

Eles estavam na rua, andando disfarçadamente rápido em direção a antiga casa da Marília.

-Como foi que você arranjou essa coisa?

-Eu já lhe disse, minha mãe...

-Não o anel, a caixa!

-Ahn...Foi um presente.

-De quem?

-Um velho amigo...

-Ah, sei...-olhou desconfiado, no que Marília revirou os olhos-

-Jack Sparrow, se você não possui capacidade para ter uma simples amizade sem 2ªintenções com o sexo oposto, não deveria esperar isso de todos!

-Perdões milady –já um pouco irritado-se é de um velho amigo, como você trouxe para o navio?Não me lembro de vê-la com uma caixa no dia que embarcou.

-Estava guardada em um bolso secreto no vestido.

-Secreto?Que interessante!

-Chegamos!

-Onde eu procuro?

-No chão não, é?

Ele revirou os olhos:

-Óbvio que é no chão, mais em que parte?Deixe, vamos procurar aqui.

Os dois estavam agachados, com uma fraca luz de um lampião, tateando o chão.

-Quem entrar aqui, pode achar muito estranho,não?

-É Jack, pode...Mais não devem ficar a olhar por muito tempo.

-Por que não?

-Um homem e uma mulher, dentro de uma casa abandonada, ambos no chão, por que alguém ficaria olhando?

-Nossa não esperava isso de você...Pensamentos infames!

-Cale-se e procure, sim?

-Não mande o Capitão Jack Sparrow calar-se, sim?

Ela revirou os olhos e voltaram a busca, depois de duas horas Marília chama o Jack para o andar de cima.

-O que foi, achou algo?

-Achei, olhe aqui.

Ele se agachou ao seu lado e olhou na direção indicada. Eles estavam na ponta da escada e do lado do rodapé, no meio da poeira estava um buraco, formando a imagem de quatro ferraduras, uma do lado da outra.

-Perfeito!Dê-me o seu anel.

-Não! Eu mesma farei isso...

-Não confia em mim?

-Sabes que confio, mais **eu** quero fazer isso.

Ela tirou o anel do indicador e o segurou com a ponta dos dedos, tirou a poeira e levou o anel ao buraco, quando o colocou lá, ouviu-se o som de uma trava sendo destrancada e uma parte do chão desabou, dentro estava tudo escuro. Jack desceu primeiro com o lampião e ajudou Marília a fazer o mesmo. Lá dentro era pequeno e só continha uma coisa. Uma mesa de madeira velha era suporte para uma caixa de tamanho médio, coberta com pedras preciosas e uma tranca. A fechadura tinha a imagem de quatro ferradura, uma do lado da outra. Jack a Marília se entreolharam e ela colocou o anel, destrancando o cadeado. Eles prenderam a respiração enquanto ela abria a caixa, dentro, retirou um papel.

-O que é isso?

-Um mapa.

-Mapa?Mapa pra onde?

-Pro tesouro, o que mais seria?

-E você acha que seria tão fácil assim?Minha mãe me deixou outros anéis, e tem mais mensagens nas fotos!

-Então, mapa pra onde?

-Há, há, o que acabei de perguntar?

-Deixe-me ver isso, de mapa entendo. Ele é bem claro.Deste ponto devemos andar nessa direção mostrada com a linha...

-Mais ela acaba no nada!

-Então é até o nada que devemos ir.

Eles se entreolharam, isso não parecia lógico, mais que opção tinham?Seguiriam as instruções e veriam onde tudo acabaria.Jack estava analisando o mapa, pensando se seria isso mesmo e Marília pensava como tantas coisas poderiam ter acontecido em uma única noite!

Jack saiu do alçapão e ajudou Marília a fazer o mesmo.Ele tinha o mapa na mão e ela levava a caixa. Eles fecharam a passagem, que se trancou automaticamente.Quando chegaram no andar térreo, Marília pegou um pano do chão e embrulhou a caixa nele:

-Não tem razão sair com isso na rua.

-Muito bem pensado.Agora, deixe-me analisar o mapa, somente siga-me em silêncio, savvy?

-Entendi...

E eles foram, Marília no calcanhar de Jack, em total silêncio. Eles passaram por ruas e chegaram em uma rua sem saída.

-Ótimo –falou levemente irritada- pra onde agora?

-Por cima do muro.

-O Quê?Você Realmente Acha Que Vou Pular O Muro?

-Ele não deveria existir quando fizeram o mapa.

-Olha, faça o que quiser, pule-o, mais eu vou dar a volta e te encontro lá.

-E como você sabe se estará no lugar certo?

-Cresci aqui, e você estará me esperando, _savvy?_

Ele cerrou os olhos:

-A palavra é minha, e sim, te espero, só não demore. E cuidado –acrescentou ao vê-la se afastar- uma moça andando sozinha há essa hora pode ser perigoso.

-Tomarei cuidado, Jack, agora vai, e me espere!

Ele a observou se afastar e falou consigo mesmo:

-Mulheres...Quem entende?

Notou se não havia ninguém por perto e pulou o muro.

O outro lado foi bastante diferente daquela rua deserta e silenciosa. Ali era um centro de movimento noturno. Várias pessoas passavam por ali, mais estavam bêbadas o suficiente para nem ligar com a presença de Jack. Haviam várias pensões e tabernas abertas, muita luz e barulho:

-Um novo tipo de Tortuga –falou com um sorriso nos lábios- não poderia imaginar melhor lugar!


	6. Sra Rose

Jack observava tudo tão concentrado, que nem percebeu uma pessoa vindo em sua direção. Sua presença só foi notada quando ele sentiu um puxão na camisa:

-Mais que...Ah, chegou já?Que rápido!

-Falei que conhecia aqui.

-Teve algum problema no caminho?

-Nenhum...Quanto movimento!

-Maravilhoso, não é?

Fingiu uma cara de inocência enquanto Marília fazia a sua de impaciência:

-Agora, temos um problema.

-E qual seria?

-Como vamos andar com um mapa por aqui?Está lotado!As pessoas veriam!

-Querida, todos estão tão ocupados com si mesmos que nem notarão o que estamos fazendo, agora, vamos!

Eles continuaram o percurso, desviando das pessoas e esbarrando em outras, que os amaldiçoavam.

-Dá pra acreditar nisso?

Marília falou depois do quinto assobio em sua direção.

-Eu digo que passeios noturnos para uma senhorita como você, não são agradáveis.

Jack parou tão bruscamente que a Marília não pode evitar a colisão:

-Agora sou eu quem digo, que diabos!

-Falando como pirata?

-É a convivência...Mais posso saber o que houve?

-Pelo mapa, devemos entrar aqui.

Ela levantou o olhar e viu, **Taberna Black Eye.**

-Você não espera que eu entre aí, não é?

-E o que você pretende fazer?Dar a volta?

Ela olhou pro lado e rapidamente respondeu:

-Depois de você.

Eles entraram no bar. Era limpo, pelo menos. As paredes eram de madeira, não estavam descascadas, as mesas não tinham marcas de copos, e a atendente do balcão era uma senhora que parecia muito simpática.

-Ótimo Jack...O que faremos agora?

-Vamos seguir o mapa.

**-**Você só pode estar brincando comigo!No meio de uma taberna?

-Olha aqui, de acordo com as instruções, devemos subir as escadas...Isso não pode ser coincidência, pode?

-Acho que não...Mais não podemos simplesmente subir as escadas!

-Podemos sim...

-O quê?

-Você realmente não conhece uma taberna, não é?

-Óbvio que não.

-A maioria delas tem quartos no andar de cima.

-Mais não é o caso dessa.

-Como você sabe, já esteve aqui?

-Não! Mia olhe ao redor.

Ele olhou, é realmente aquela taberna não era como as outras, os homens se embebedavam, sim, mais também faziam refeições, e não possuía nenhuma mulher oferecida. Sem contar a velha senhora no balcão:

-Entendi o que você quis dizer...Essa decididamente não tem quartos no segundo andar, diabos!

-Mais mesmo assim podemos ir lá...

Jack olhou-a assustado:

-Realmente a convivência com piratas não está lhe fazendo bem...o que tem em mente?

-Simplesmente subimos sem ninguém ver, procuramos a outra pista e saímos. Simples assim.

-Muito bem então...vamos.

-Rápido!

Eles subiram a escada disfarçadamente e olharam no mapa.

-Pra onde agora?

-Reto...pelo corredor.

Eles correram corredor adentro e pararam em frente uma porta.

-O que diz?

-Para entrarmos.

-Como?

-Abre.

A porta estava trancada. Passos começaram a soar.

-Ótimo...e agora?

-Vamos nos esconder.

-Aonde?

Os passos pararam, Marília e Jack se viraram e viram aquela mesma sra. do balcão parada diante deles. O estranho é que ela não parecia aborrecida ou assustada, estava calma e com um sorriso no rosto.

-Sentimos muito sra. Nós achávamos que vocês possuíam quartos.

Marília falou com um breve sorriso.

-Eu sei muito bem que vocês não estavam á procura de nenhum quarto. Foi este papel na sua mão -indicou Jack- que trouxe vocês aqui. E você deve ser a filha de Lauren Beckey, certo?

Marília abriu a boca:

-So-Sou...Como a sra. sabe?

-Pode me chamar de sra.Rose, bem, atrás dessa porta está algo muito valioso. A continuação deste –apontou para o mapa na mão de Jack- e somente quem devesse chegaria até aqui. Sua mãe guardava o segredo, e eu guardo outra parte dele. Fico muito feliz de finalmente você ter vindo buscá-lo. Já tenho certa idade.

Ela mantinha o sincero sorriso. O que dava a Marília uma sensação de conforto.

A mulher se dirigiu até a porta, tirou uma chave do bolso e a abriu:

-Entrem e fiquem a vontade. Quando saírem fechem a porta, ela trava automaticamente.

Ela deu meia volta e voltou ao térreo.

-Bem, então...as damas primeiro.

Marília entrou, era um quartinho apertado.Ela se dirigiu até a mesa, acendeu um lampião que estava lá e pegou um papel. Ele era a continuação do mapa, mais algo estava errado.

-Ele se junta com esse mapa, só que não mostra East Bridge.

-O quê?Como assim?

-Veja, ele se encaixa perfeitamente, mais essas coordenadas nos leva a outro lugar.

-Onde?

-O mar.


	7. As Visões

Jack e Marília estavam de volta ao Pérola Negra, conversando no gabinete de Jack.

Como assim no mar?Você leu esse mapa direito?

-Claro que li!Acha que não sei ver um mapa?

-Está bem!E agora?Fazemos o que?

-Não sei.

-Como não sabe?Você não é o famoso Capitão Jack Sparrow?

-Sinto muito, mais mistérios milenares não são muito a minha especialidade! Agora, já é de madrugada, daqui a pouco amanhece. É melhor você ir dormir. Amanhã continuaremos.

-Mais...

-Mary, boa noite.

-Boa noite Jack.

Ela estava de volta ao dormitório. Anna Maria já estava dormindo.Ela colocou sua veste da noite e se deitou. Foi muito fácil dormir, mesmo com todos os acontecimentos, já estava muito tarde, e ela estava exausta. Isso não lhe impediu de sonhar. Teve um sonho conturbado.

Ela ouvia gritos, via fogo, várias emoções que se confundiam, o medo que ela sentira, sendo levada para dentro de uma concha, presa dentro de uma pérola, totalmente negra.

Marília acordou em um sobressalto. Não acreditava no sonho que acabara de ter, ou melhor, que acabara de rever!

Agora ela entendeu, ela sabia que iria ser levada o Pérola Negra, mais como? Como era possível que ela soubesse? Não, isso tinha que ter haver com o colar e todo esse mistério!Jack deveria saber disso imediatamente!

Ela levantou-se e abriu a porta, não se lembrou de calçar algo ou vestir um xale, só saiu correndo para o gabinete de Jack. Ela nem bateu na porta, entrou com tudo na sala e se dirigiu para a cama de Jack, que dormia profundamente:

-Jack, Jack, acorda!Acorda!

-O amaldiçôo por respirar! Quem pensa que é para me acordar?

Ele arregalou os olhos quando viu que se atrevia a acordá-lo:

-Marília? O que quer a esta hora da madrugada?

Olhou-a de cima abaixo:

-E vestida assim?

-Tenho algo importantíssimo para lhe contar!

Jack sentou se na cama, ainda um pouco sonolento, não sabia o que poderia ser tão importante para acordá-lo á essa hora:

-E o que é?

Ela contou-lhe tudo. O sonho que tivera antes de ser capturada, o sonho de hoje, relembrando tudo e a conclusão, ela tinha visões do futuro.

-A uma noite atrás diria que você é louca, mais depois de tudo isso...De certa forma é de se esperar.Desde quando você tem essas visões?

-Essa foi á única, não sei por que começou, ou porque me lembrei dela durante o sono. Dormia até hoje normalmente e nada havia me acontecido!

-Calma, deve haver uma razão lógica.

-Lógica?Você chama isso tudo de lógico?

-Tem razão...Mais mesmo assim, deve ter uma explicação!

-Eu sei, mais qual?

Marília já estava focando nervosa, era tudo demais para ela!Agora estava com sonhos sobre futuro?Certamente estava ficando louca!

-O colar -Jack respondeu vagamente, mais rapidamente mudou de assunto- vamos fazer o seguinte. Vá dormir, avise-me se tiver novas visões, depois vamos observar em que circunstâncias elas ocorrem, certo?

-Ótimo então, boa noite.

Ela bateu a porta ao passar, como Jack poderia tratar disso com tanta...Tanta...Ou melhor, sem nenhuma expectativa?Quer dizer, ela é quem estava tendo as visões, ou não era?Ela que parecia estar louca, que descobriu que sua mãe, com quem pouco estivera, guardava um perigoso mistério, ela que haveria de sacrificar sua vida para descobrir tudo, e ele a mandava dormir e observar?

Ainda estava amanhecendo e como não teria mais nada para fazer resolveu dormir, quem sabe assim teria respostas?

Foi o que ela conseguiu, de certa forma.

Marília teve um outro sonho:

Ela se dirigia a caixa no gabinete de Jack, a abria, dentro se encontrava o colar de ouro com esmeraldas. Ela o colocava no pescoço, e dormia com ele.Durante o amanhecer, teve imagens no sonho, teve as visões.

Novamente Marília acordava sobressaltada. Se u coração batia forte. Se o que acabara de sonhar era verdade, ela teria as visões durante o amanhecer, usando o colar.

Ela olhou pela janela, o sol já estava alto e Anna Maria já havia saído. Ela se trocou sem pressa e saiu do dormitório. O corredor estava vazio, mais ela podia ouvir algumas vozes saindo pelas portas. Ela olhou para o fim do corredor, para o gabinete de Jack. Não conseguia ouvir nada, ou ele tinha saído, ou estava dormindo. Os pensamentos de ontem cortavam sua mente. Ainda estava brava com Jack por tratar com tanto descaso suas preocupações, mais de certa forma ele estava certo, foi dormindo que ela chegou a solução. Mesmo assim, ainda estava aborrecida, não iria procura-lo para dizer nada, Ele que venha atrás dela.

Marília subiu as escadas e saiu para um forte sol caribenho. Ela olhou em volta, haviam alguns piratas espalhados inclusive Gibbs:

-Bom dia, Marília.

-Bom dia, pode me chamar de Mary.

-Aproveitou o dia ontem?

-É...Podemos dizer que ele foi incomum.

-Que bom que você e o Jack se entenderam.

-O quê?

-Pelo que soube, passaram o dia juntos ontem.

-Nós passeamos pela cidade, somente.

-Vindo de você eu acredito.

-Ótimo, ainda bem que você não é cético, como uma pessoa que eu conheço...

Gibbs soltou uma gargalhada:

-Você ainda vai se entender com Anna Maria, vai ver...

-Mudando de assunto, por curiosidade, onde o Jack está?

-Já o chama de Jack?

-É mais rápido do que capitão ou Sparrow.

-Hum...Não tenho certeza, acho que ainda está em sua cabine.

Neste instante da conversa um pirata se dirige a Gibbs:

-Onde está o capitão?

-Em sua cabine.

Marília viu o marinheiro se afastar rapidamente.

-Apresado ele, não?

-Curiosa você, não?

Sem tempo de responder, o mesmo homem que passou perguntando por Sparrow chama Marília:

-O capitão á espera em seu gabinete.

E se afastou. Ela lançou um último olhar a Gibbs antes de entrar no interior do navio.

-Desejava falar comigo?

-Desejo.

Jack estava sentado atrás de sua escrivaninha com uma séria expressão:

-Achamos o Blackew. Ele está se dirigindo para Tortuga.

-Tortuga?

Esse nome lhe lembrava algo, mais não sabia o que era.

-Então vamos para lá!

-Já providenciei, então chamando os homens, partiremos assim que possível.

-Ótimo então, se me permite, vou para a minha cabine.

-E Mary...

Ela se virou para olha-lo.

-Nada. Pode ir. Mandarei avisa-la quando estivermos perto.

Sem mais uma palavra ela se virou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Jack estranhou seu jeito, estava fria, parecia que os últimos dias não tinham acontecido. "Foram muitos acontecimentos para ela" pensou "Também estaria assim se descobrisse tanta coisa!"

Marília estava muito inquieta em seu quarto. Iria finalmente falar com Blackew, ele conhecia o colar, provavelmente sabia muitas coisas.


	8. Tortuga

Marília ouviu batidas na porta e uma voz desconhecida dizer:

-O capitão mandou avisar que estamos próximos de Tortuga.

Seu coração acelerou, daqui a um tempo ela estaria cara a cara com Blackew.

Já estavam navegando há muito e ela não saia do quarto.

Guardou as fotos que estava vendo e subiu ao convés.Era noite, o céu estava limpo e estrelado. Ela avistou Jack no timão e foi falar com ele:

-Quando chegaremos?

-De manhã, falando nisso –ele olhou para os lados antes de continuar-você teve novas visões?

Essa busca por Blackew a fez esquecer totalmente o assunto. Ela nem ao menos havia falado do sonho com o colar para Jack.

-Na verdade tive.

-Certo...GIBBS!

Ele apareceu correndo:

-Sim capitão?

-Fique no timão, vou entrar.

-Sim senhor, capitão.

-Venha...

Ele pegou Marília pelo braço e a levou até sua cabine:

-Então...

-Então?

-Me conte...

-Bem...Na realidade eu já a tive há algum tempo...

-E não me contou?

Ele parecia ofendido.

-Sinto muito, mais com toda essa agitação me esqueci completamente.

De certa forma era verdade, ela se lembrou de contar para Jack, mais estava um pouco ressentida ainda, e depois, se esquecera.

-Muito bem...Conte-me agora.

Ela contou tudo que vira.

-Então...Você simplesmente deve usar o colar que durante o amanhecer terá as visões?

-É, mais acho que não é tão fácil assim...Elas só devem acontecer quando eu realmente precisar de ajuda. Mesmo por que, não tem sentido usa-lo se não precisar!

-Tem razão.Mais faça o seguinte.

Ele se dirigiu até o armário, o abriu e retirou a caixa onde o colar estava guardado.

-Use-o.

Ele foi à direção dela e colocou o colar em seu pescoço:

-Esta noite, para ver se temos alguma informação sobre Blackew.

-Certo.

-Sabe, realmente esse colar lhe fica muito bem. -disse sorrindo.

-Obrigada Jack...Bem, vou dormir, daqui a pouco amanhece, e não queremos perder essa oportunidade, não?

-Claro que não! E não se preocupe, lhe contarei tudo que ele falar.

Marília ficou paralisada:

-Como?

-Lhe direi tudo que acontecer durante a nossa conversa.

-E por que você faria isso?

Agora era Jack que não estava entendendo:

-Achei que você queria saber.

-Eu quero, por isso mesmo vou com você.

Agora ele entendeu, ela pretendia ir junto falar com Blackew, mais isso era algo que ele não podia permitir.

-Nem pense!Pelo que soubemos, ele está atrás do colar, pode haver muito perigo.

-Jack, você realmente acha que eu não iria por mim mesma saber o que ele quer?

Ela não falava brava, mais sim surpresa pela ação de Jack:

-Que perigo pode haver?

-Ele pode te reconhecer. Se o pouco que conheço sobre Cap. Blackew, não devemos dar-lhe opções!

-Jack, pense bem, realmente você acha que eu, que fui embora de East Bridge há muito tempo, que nunca ouvi falar dele, poderia ser reconhecida?

-Não sei...-Jack parecia escolher bem as palavras-acho que você não deve ir.

Eles ficaram por um bom tempo se encarando, até que Marília disse:

-Vamos fazer o seguinte, dormirei com o colar e veremos se ele tem uma opinião sobre isso.

Isso parecia conversa de loucos, ela realmente queria saber a opinião de um colar?

-Se o colar tem opinião?

-Você me entendeu, se alguma visão aparece –ela suspirou antes de continuar-se ele disser que devo ir, irei, caso contrário, não saio deste navio, trato?

Sua mão foi esticada, Jack vacilou, mais apertou a mão no ar, fechando o acordo.

-Boa noite então...

-Boa noite.

Marília estava dormindo, e começava a amanhecer, no momento em que o sol entrou pela janela e bateu no colar, imagens começaram a se formar em sua mente.

"Ela se dirigia por uma rua escura, estava apreensiva quando entrou em um tipo de casa. Sentado no meio do lugar, se encontrava um vulto negro, preto. Ela se dirigiu a ele, que rapidamente puxou a espada, com esse movimento, homens apareceram e a cercaram. Ele ia dizer algo".

Tudo escureceu, as imagens sumiram do nada e ao longe uma voz fazê-se ouvir:

-Marília?Srta. Beckey?Acorde...

Ela abriu os olhos e teve um choque com a claridade que vinha das vidraças. Ao seu lado estava parada Anna Maria:

-Nós estamos chegando em Tortuga, o Jack quer falar com você, está em seu gabinete.

Ela deu as costas e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Ótimo" pensou "Estava prestes a ouvir algo importante, quando me despertam! Por ordem de Jack, imagino..."

Ela colocou um robe que lhe fora dado (tentou não imaginar de quem era) e espiou o corredor. Vazio, certo, então era seguro passar. Ela rapidamente fechou a porta e passou pelo silencioso corredor. Ao chegar nos aposentos do capitão, bateu duas vezes na porta.

-Entre.

Ouviu em seguida. Ela entrou. Jack estava parado no meio da sala, mal ela teve tempo de fechar a porta quando ele disparou:

-Então?

-Então?Sim, claro! Bom dia Jack!

Ela falou com um falso sorriso ingênuo.

-Bom dia-seu tom foi seco-dormiu bem?

Obviamente ele estava perguntando se tivera visões, mais como ela estava um pouco irritada, resolveu testar o humor do capitão pela manhã:

-Ah, posso dizer que sim! O colchão é muito aconchegante, dormi logo.

Ela conseguiu seu objetivo, Jack irritou-se:

-Vamos parar com isso?Você teve visões ou não?

-Se você queria saber isso, por que não perguntou algo?

Jack abriu a boca para falar, mais Marília o cortou. A brincadeira acabara:

-Sim, tive. E para sua infelicidade, eu vou com você!

-Sua companhia nunca me deixa infeliz. Mais antes me conte o sonho.

Ela falou tudo, inclusive a perca da fala por ser acordada, Jack ouviu, depois começou a andar de um lado para o outro perturbado.

-O que foi?

-Você não pode ir-disse aos poucos-é muito perigoso!

-Nem vem -agora a irritada era ela-nós fizemos um trato!

-Sei que fizemos-ele parecia apreensivo-mais a visão é clara. Ela nos avisa tudo!Você não percebe?

Ele disse parando de andar e olhando diretamente para os olhos azuis de Marília:

-Se você for, ele te reconhecerá e vai mandar prendê-la.

Ela havia entendido agora. Realmente, se fosse, se arriscaria a ser capturada por piratas, de novo.

De repente, a luz fez-se em sua mente:

-Aí que você se engana!

-O quê?

-Arranje algumas roupas...Com Anna Maria.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, obviamente não entendendo, mais mudou sua expressão no mesmo instante:

-Agora entendi!Venha comigo.

Eles saíram do gabinete e se dirigiram para o convés, Anna Maria estava lá, fazendo exatamente nada.

-Espere aqui.

Disse e se dirigiu para a pirata. Quando ele começou a falar, a boca de Anna Maria começou a se abrir.Ela olhou para a direção de Marília. Jack continuou falando e, um pouco relutante, ela saiu, entrando no interior do navio.

Jack voltou para onde Marília se encontrava e esperou quieto.Minutos depois a pirata estava de volta com trajes dobrados na mão:

-Tome.

Falou rispidamente, entregando-as a garota e sumindo. Marília esticou as roupas a sua frente:

-Você não espera que eu use isto, não é?

-A idéia foi sua.

-Mudei...

-Tarde demais, coloque as roupas quando formos sair.

-Como assim, quando formos?Não vamos agora?

-Não, meus marinheiros vão localizar Blackew e pedir que ele se encontre comigo em uma taberna.

-Que se encontre conosco.Mais assim é melhor, tenho tempo de me arrumar...

-Isso mesmo, faça-o.


	9. Cap Blackew

**Gente, FINALMENTE eu cheguei nesse cap!**

**Aqui o curso da história (em alguns sentidos) muda legal...**

**Eu tenho esse capítulo na mente desde que criei a fic!**

**Vlw pelas reviews e _plis _continuem mandando!**

**Caso v6 queiram ver imagens das roupas, mandem-me 1 mail ou review pedindo**

-Quanto tempo essa garota leva pra se arrumar?Ela está aí desde hoje cedo!

Jack estava parado no convés esperando a Marília chegar.Mandou chamá-la mais a resposta foi para ele esperar que ela estava terminando de se arrumar.Há 7 minutos atrás.

-Ela já deve estar chegando, sabe como são as mulheres...

-Sei Gibbs, mais essa...

Ele calou-se, pois sua voz sumiu completamente quando ele escancarou a boca. Marília acabara de chegar e estava...diferente.

-O que foi Jack?

Como sua voz ainda não voltara do choque, foi Gibbs que respondeu:

-É a surpresa, você está bem diferente.Se me dão licença, vou entrar.

Ele entrou no navio, deixando Jack e Marília sozinhos no convés.

-Você, você...como você conseguiu ficar assim?

Sua voz finalmente voltara.

-Gostou?

-Muito...

Marília estava vestida de pirata, mais muito diferente das roupas comuns. Ela calçava uma bota marrom de cano alto, que era tampada pela calça preta de barra dobrada, A camisa básica que Anna Maria usa continuava a mesma, só que ela colocou um colete vermelho sangue por cima (não gostara da idéia de ficar com aquela blusa toda solta) e estava com o colo e ombros de fora, pois a blusa lhe caia nos ombros, seu cabelo estavam soltos, somente presos com um lenço escuro amarrado como uma faixa, mais já que ele era muito maior que uma fita para cabelos, caia sobre seus ombros, ela também estava com um batom vermelho escuro e lápis nos olhos.

-Realmente você sabe como se...disfarçar.

-Eu sei –ela respondeu sorrindo- vamos?

-As damas primeiro.

-E Jack, sinto pela demora...

-Sem problema, já entendi o motivo dela.

O caminho não foi muito longo, Jack conhecia Tortuga muito bem. O único atraso foi Marília, que a cada momento precisava se livrar dos homens. Para não chegarem atrasados, o jeito foi Jack pegá-la pela cintura para evitar contratempos.

Chegaram a taberna, ela era meio termo.Tinha muita gente, bêbada na maioria, que tornava o ambiente desagradável, mais ela era bem cuidada, as mesas limpas, o local também e tinha pontos bastante iluminados, ficava na penumbra quem quisesse.

Logo localizaram Blackew sentado em um canto mais afastado sozinho. Eles foram se aproximando e Marília podia sentir seu coração se acelerando.

Cap. Blackew era um homem de 40 anos, barba e cabelos ralos, começando a ficar grisalhos. Usava um grande chapéu, casaco sobre tudo, calça e botas, nos mais variantes tons de preto.Ele intimidava.

Marília vacilou quando estavam muito próximos, Jack teve de segurar-lhe mais forte pela cintura quando chegaram a mesa dele.

-Capitão Jack Sparrow...Achei muito interessante seu convite.

-Que bom.

-Mais devo dizer que fiquei curioso pelo mesmo...

-Não se preocupe, a curiosidade não irá durar muito.

Blackew fez sinal para que eles se sentassem:

-Não sabia que teríamos uma 'convidada'. Quem é você?

-Deixe-me apresentar, essa é...

Jack olhou para Marília preocupado, não pensara em um nome e não queria dizer o seu verdadeiro.

-Meu nome é Joanne Diggers –ela cortou Jack- não preciso de maiores apresentações, mais não sabes como me sinto lisonjeada de conhecer o famoso Capitão Blackew.

Ela terminou a frase num sorriso, Blackew levantou as sobrancelhas impressionado. Ela era uma pirata decidida e bela, mesmo desconhecida. Jack estranhou essa mudança de personalidade de Marília, mais ficou feliz com ela.

-Hum...Senhorita Diggers, o prazer é meu de conhecer tão maravilhosa pirata. Mais diga-me, por que nunca ouvi falar de você?

Agora era ela que estava sem resposta, Jack apressou-se em dizer:

-Ela não é pirata há muito tempo...tirei-a de uma cidadezinha qualquer e desde então ela está conosco.

-Ah, uma mulher a bordo?Interessante...

Blackew olhou-a de uma forma medonha, notando isso Jack complementou:

-Sim...ela é, como podemos chamar de diversão privada.

Em uma posição que Blackew não pudesse ver, Marília lançou a Jack um olhar que dizia: "Eu te mato!". Mais em seguida apoiou-se nele, deitando-se e sorrindo, o que ele achou muito estranho, mais não reclamou.

------

John entrava na taberna, ele não gostava muito daqueles lugares, estava quase indo embora, quando se virou e viu um rosto conhecido. "Não pode ser! É somente uma impressão, não poderia ser ela..."

Ele se aproximou de uma mesa onde estavam sentados dois homens e uma mulher, todos piratas. O pirata mais jovem estava conversando com o mais velho, e a jovem estava apoiada nele.

-Marília...

John sussurrou para si mesmo e parou surpreso. Como se ela tivesse adivinhado que estava sendo observada, virou para o lado de Johnny e abriu os olhos e a boca "Johnny..?" ela pensou. Ele se dirigiu para a mesa deles e ficou parado de pé na frente dela:

-Mar...

-Sim rapaz, o mar está ótimo-Jack o cortou rapidamente-mais diga, deseja algo?

Ele olhava intrigado, quem era aquele rapaz?E pior, ele quase estragou toda a mentira.

-Ela.

Johnny apontou para Marília, no que Blackew riu:

-Rapaz, não vê que ela está acompanhada? Por que não se diverte com algumas dessas moças?

Ele apontou para o meio do bar, onde havia várias mulheres. Antes que houvesse resposta Marília disse:

-Ele é um antigo amigo...Johnny que bom que nos reencontramos, não?

Ele não estava entendendo nada, somente franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Nós temos de nos falar! -se dirigindo aos piratas-vocês não precisam mais de mim certo?

-Preferia que continuasse aqui, mais não sou eu quem decide.

-Jack, o que diz _honey_?

-Claro, vá conversar com Johnny...

-Se me dão licença.

E com um último sorriso ela se retirou da mesa e foi com Johnny para um canto afastado do local.

-O que você esta fazendo aqui?

-Calma John...

-Calma?Você sabe quem são eles?PIRATAS!

-É claro que sei quem eles são! Acha que ando com quem não conheço?

-Anda com quem não conhece?Pelo Amor De Deus! São malditos piratas!

-Johnny, quer falar mais baixo?A taberna inteira não precisa ouvir!

Ele a pegou pela mão e a levou até o outro lado do lugar, mais vazio e a colocou junto à pilastra:

-Marília, posso saber o que você faz em uma taberna de Tortuga, acompanhada por piratas?

Ele a olhou de cima a baixo:

-E com esses trajes?

Ele olhou na direção de Jack e o viu olhando desconfiado para eles.

-Espere um pouco...-ele arregalou os olhos-você não é uma...Uma...

-O Quê?Johnny, NÃO! Por Deus, você sabe o que acho sobre piratas e todo o mundo deles!

-Sei, por isso que não acredito que te vejo aqui, e assim!

-Quer se acalmar?Se não, não posso me explicar!

Ele respirou fundo e calou-se olhando para Marília.

-Muito bem então...Primeiro, o que você faz aqui?Ow, sim! Você me disse que vinha para Tortuga!Mais estão aqui há muito tempo não?

-O navio está em reparos, mais isso não explica...

Ela o cortou bruscamente:

-Eu fui raptada!

-O QUÊ?

-Fala baixo...Não precisa se exaltar!

-Como não?E foi por ele-John apontou na direção de Jack, que conversava com Blackew-por Jack Sparrow?

-Você o conhece?

-Como não conheceria?Ele é o famoso...

Mais ele parou e virou na direção de Jack com uma expressão de fúria no rosto:

-Ele Te Raptou?A quanto tempo?

-Atacaram a cidade no dia em que você foi embora, digo, partiu. Á noite.

-Desde então você tem servido a esse comandante?

-Na verdade, eu não sirvo ninguém!Não pense nada Johnny!O Jack, digo, Capitão Sparrow-acresentou ao ver o olhar mortífero que Johnny lançou a ela-não faz nada. Seqüestraram-me enquanto corria para o forte, estou no Pérola Negra desde então, mais todos tem a ordem de não se aproximarem de mim.

Ela continuou:

-Eu sei que minha opinião sobre piratas não é a melhor, mais em um navio pirata o que você queria que eu fizesse?Tenho que me calar, oras!

Além do mais, eles não são tão ruins. Refiro-me a umas mínimas exceções, é que me surpreendi com essa nova opinião. E estou com essas roupas por que o que mais usaria? Em um navio pirata, se tem roupa pirata. E estou aqui, pois o capitão me convidou para um passeio e eu não iria recusar para ficar sozinha no navio com a tripulação. Satisfeito?

Ela não se sentiu bem por mentir ao Johnny, mais aquele não era o lugar para ela contar-lhe tudo, muito menos a hora.

-Sim, só mais uma coisa...Porque você estava deitada nele?Em Sparrow?

A garota se sentiu corar, mais respondeu sem vacilar:

-Nós ficamos amigos de certa forma, e bem...-agora não podia disfarçar suas bochechas vermelhas-eu estou de certa forma, é...Fingindo, SOMENTE FINGINDO CERTO? Ser...Bem, ser a amante dele!

-O QUÊ?AMANTE?

-Não grita!Não precisa anunciar a todos!

-Mais por que **amante**? Não podia ser a namorada dele?

-Johnny, por favor, piratas lá tem namoradas?Mais tudo bem...É como se eu fosse a namorada dele, dá no mesmo. E você está se esquecendo de algo, É Só Fingimento!

-E por que isso?

-Tente você andar por aí desse jeito sozinho para ver o que acontece!

Johnny pensou e teve de concordar, mesmo não gostando da idéia.

-Muito bem, tudo esclarecido agora?

-Sim...

-Ótimo -ela sorriu-agora podemos falar de você?

-De mim?

-É, desde que você partiu tudo que aconteceu comigo já está em seus conhecimentos, minha vez.

-Certo...Pergunte.

-Você veio para Tortuga e..?

-O navio sofreu danos, paramos aqui para devidos detalhes e foi só.

-Nossa, parece que minha vida é mais interessante, não?


	10. Conversas

-Quem era ele?

Marília e Jack estavam de volta ao Pérola, em seu gabinete, conversando.

-O que ele disse?

-Primeiro me responda!

-O que foi?

-Quem era ele?O tal de Johnny...

Ela suspirou antes de continuar:

-Lembra que lhe disse que tinha um amigo? Que me deu a caixa e tudo o mais?

-Era ele? O Johnny?

-Ele mesmo.

-Ah...Sim, então.

Se fosse outra ocasião ela continuaria a discussão, mais estava mais interessada por outro assunto:

-O que ele disse?

-Sente-se.

Jack puxou a cadeira da sua escrivaninha e posicionou-a de frente para sua cama. Marília foi hesitante, sabia que essa reação de Jack era porque a conversa fora...Interessante.

Ela se sentou na cadeira e Jack na cama:

-A conversa foi...Interessante, podemos dizer.

Ela não falou nada, no que Jack prosseguiu:

Muito bem, logo depois que você saiu, eu fui direto ao ponto.

"-O que você quer, Sparrow?

-Eu soube que você esta em busca de um certo colar.

Os olhos de Blackew emitiram um brilho estranho:

-O que você sabe sobre ele?

-Somente que é bastante valioso. O motivo real da reunião é que eu creio que você sabe bastante sobre o colar...

-...E você quer que eu te conte.

-Isso mesmo.

-Diga-me, porque eu te contaria?

Jack sorriu, se fizesse o jogo certo, saberia de tudo que queria.

-Por que eu posso te ajudar á acha-lo.

-Qual seu real interesse?

-Meu caro, se envolve tesouro eu sempre me interesso.

Houve uma pausa, em que Blackew pensava em suas opções:

-Muito bem... Este colar é de ouro, envolto por esmeraldas, como você deve saber. Também conhecido como Colar de Vênus. Ele é a chave de um portal secreto, onde se guarda os mais inimagináveis tesouros!

-Interresante...Continue. Onde fica esse local?

-Não sei.

-Como assim homem? Você procura por um tesouro que nem sabe se existe, baseado em uma lenda e nem ao menos sabe sua localização?

-Não se exalte Sparrow, ou posso parar por aqui. O problema é que para se descobrir o paradeiro de tudo isso, não é tão simples assim!

Pelo que pude descobrir, esse mistério tinha muitos guardiões, cada um guardava uma pista para o local, que quando juntas, formariam o caminho até o X. Essas pistas foram guardadas em mais inimagináveis lugares, mais sempre se tem uma chave. Todas elas foram entregues a guardiã suprema, que morreu sem revelar onde estavam escondidas. Agora, estou na busca de quem pode telas consigo.

-E quem seria essa pessoa?

-Pelo que descobri, a guardiã tinha uma filha, que depois de sua morte mudou-se de cidade. Creio eu que ela está com as chaves e nem tem conta disso. Mais ainda estou em encalço dela.

-Tem alguma pista?

-Meus homens estão procurando qualquer informação."

Nós fechamos o trato de que eu o ajudo na busca e dividiremos o tesouro meio á meio. Provavelmente ele pensa em me matar antes, se bem o conheço.

Jack se calou e eles ficaram em silencio por um bom tempo. Marília estava absorvendo as informações. Esse terrível capitão estava atrás dela para pegar as chaves e depois matá-la provavelmente.

-Como ele sabe da minha mãe? E ela era a GUARDIÃ MESTRA?

-Ao que me parece sim. E ele sabe que ela morreu, pois andou perguntando.

Jack mentiu, imaginava outra coisa, imaginava sim que ele fora atrás de Lauren e a obriga-la a dizer onde estavam as chaves, como ela se recusou ele a matou.

-Agora, Mary...Sobre este garoto...

-O John?

Jack fez uma careta:

-Sim, o Johnny...Bem, o que você contou a ele?

-Como assim?

-Mary –ele a olhou profundamente-você lhe disse algo sobre...esse mistério?

-Não...

-Não?

-Não.

-Ótimo, não sei se ele é confiável...

-Como Assim?Eu lhe disse!Conheço-o desde sempre!

-Sim, mais pelo que soube, ele partiu aos 14 anos em um navio mercante, não?

-Sim, mais...

-Mais nada! Veja...Você o conhecia muito bem, mais não se vem desde os 14 anos, ele pode ter mudado.

-Mais ele...

-Que seja! Só peço que você não fale nada até eu ter certeza de que ele é confiável, savvy?

Ela já estava um pouco irritada, como Jack poderia suspeitar assim de Johnny?

-E como você vai ter essa certeza?

Ela disse rispidamente, no que Jack respondeu:

-Vou sair para beber com ele.

-Você O QUÊ?

-Vou sair para beber com ele.

-Eu ouvi e entendi, não sou estúpida! Mais, beber?

-Sim...Ele entrou na taberna por um motivo não?Creio que foi para beber, mais caso tenha havido _outros_ motivos...

Ele parou para ver o efeito que aquela frase fez na Marília. Ela havia aberto a boca, mais não dito nada, assim ele resolveu perseguir:

-Mesmo por que, se ele beber pode ficar...Mais 'solto', podemos dizer.

-Você que embebeda-lo?

-Nããão, deixar a verdade fluir melhor, seria o certo.

-Não acredito!

-Oras...Se eu souber bem quem ele é, por que não deixa-lo fazer parte da minha tripulação?

Os olhos azuis da Marília emitiram um leve brilho, que logo mudou para uma nada boa expressão:

-Você Quer Torná-lo Um Maldito Pirata?

-Ôoo, mais respeito, e sim, porque não?

-Por quê? Por quê?

-Sim, por quê?

-Por que ele não leva o menor talento para um miserável ladrão!

-Opa! Cuidado com as palavras! E acho que essa decisão é ele que deve tomar...

-Enquanto está bêbado?

-Claro que não!

Ela começou a mexer o pé impacientemente, no que Jack achou que fosse o momento oportuno para acabar com essa conversa. Ele deu um falso bocejo e disse:

-Bem...Se não se importa, estou moído, por tanto boa noite. Queira retirar-se, sim?

Ela posse de pé:

-Sim, me importo! E não vou me retirar!

Jack ficou um pouco surpreso com aquela reação:

-Sinto então, mais eu sou o capitão deste navio e estou mandando que você se retire agora!

Ele então a empurou para a porta e a fechou em sua cara.

-Jack! Jack! Abra isso! Ahh..! Pro inferno!


	11. Novo Tripulante

**N/A: Olaa! Agradeço MUITO as reviews!**

**Obrigada a tds! Fico mto feliz em ver que vocês lêem e gostam!**

**Espero também que tenham gostado da roupa. Espero a resposta hein!**

**Bem, sobre o cap. Ele tem uma diferença dos outros, a Marília mal aparece nela. Na realidade só é citada. Mais a emoção é a mesma, hein?**

**Beijos e PLIS, mandem review! Minha auto-estima agradece;) **

Johnny estava andando em meios as pessoas nas ruas sujas de Tortuga. O dia estava nublado e frio e ele se perguntava quando finalmente chegaria ao **Darkness and Secrets.**

Ele ainda estranhava o motivo para estar indo para lá. Depois do almoço no Madlook, lhe chamam dizendo que tem alguém procurando por ele. Isso o intrigou muito, pois não conhecia ninguém naquela cidade, só a Marília. Ele se dirigiu até um homem com de 40 anos, gordo, barba rala que lhe disse que o capitão do Pérola Negra, Jack Sparrow, queria se encontrar com ele.

-Mais o que será que ele quer?

Johnny parou na porta da taberna e entrou. Ela estava mais vazia do que o costume, mais mesmo assim já se via alguns homens se embebedando. Ele olhou a volta e viu Sparrow com os pés na mesa e o chapéu baixo no rosto ao canto. Ele foi até ele e se sentou, como se houvesse notado a presença do rapaz ele arrumou o chapéu e sentou-se direito, pedindo duas garrafas de rum. Johnny não bebia tão cedo normalmente mais rum dado não se negava.

-O que você quer?

-Espere as bebidas chegarem, rapaz.

Uma empregada trouxe as bebidas e Jack pediu para que ela continuasse trazendo.

-Quer me embebedar?

-Por que o faria?

Jack deu um longo gole na bebida, acompanhado de Johnny. O líquido lhe correu forte pela garganta, mesmo já estando há certo tempo nos mares não se acostumara muito a bebidas fortes.

-Conte-me da sua vida.

-O quê?

-A Marília me contou que vocês são velhos amigos, mais ela não soube me dizer sobre mais sobre sua vida antes de vocês se conhecerem e depois que você partiu.

Johnny não entendeu o jogo do Capitão mais resolveu ver até onde ele iria:

-Se você realmente quer saber...

Nessa hora a empregada da taberna trouxe a segunda dose.

-Temos muito tempo e rum, comece rapaz!

-Eu fui deixado na porta da pensão de Madame Darion quando bebê e criado como filho dela. Nunca tive muito dinheiro, por isso desde os 11 anos penso em sair com um navio para comercializar produtos pelo Caribe e conseguir algum dinheiro. Aos 13 anos realmente comecei a considerar a idéia e aos 14 ouvi que um navio, o Madlook estava procurando por nova tripulação. Falei cm o comandante e fui aceito. Depois passei anos com o navio comercializando nas cidades em que ele aportava. Tenho uma vida razoável, mais não consegui muito dinheiro. O capitão do Madlook pega quase tudo para si, e sinceramente, estou pensando em mudar de embarcação.

-Hum, interessante. Mais diga, você é fiel ao capitão?

-Sim, mesmo não simpatizando com ele, ele é meu capitão e deve ser respeitado.

-Certo...Outra pergunta, por que você quis ficar amigo da Marília quando ela chegou na pensão?

-Bem, ela tinha quase a minha idade, parecia ser legal. E a Madame me contou sua história, sobre a morte da mãe. Achei parecida com a minha própria e resolvi ajuda-la, ficando seu amigo.

-E você gosta dela?

Johnny estranhou a pergunta e franziu o cenho:

-Claro que gosto dela, não sou seu amigo?

Jack ficou em silêncio um pouco com os olhos abaixados pensando, depois disse:

-Ok, você me convenceu!

-Do quê?

Jack posse de pé e olhou para Johnny:

-Filho, o que acha de se juntar a tripulação do Pérola Negra?

-O quê?

-Dividimos os lucros igualmente entre todos, claro que eu fico com um pouco mais!

-Ser um pirata?

-Algo contra?

-Bem, é que...

Ele pensou na Marília e sua opinião, sabia que ela estava no Pérola e que não ficaria feliz em saber que ele virou um pirata. Mas não era ela mesma que se encontrava em um navio pirata?Além, seria muito melhor para ele finalmente sair do Madlook.

-Então...O que me diz?

Ele esticou a mão. Johnny levantou-se decidido e a apertou:

-Quando eu vou ao Pérola, capitão?

-Agora mesmo.

-Agora?

-Tem algo mais há fazer? Já está escurecendo e eu gosto da minha tripulação completa.

Eles foram até o Madlook.

-O que eu digo para o capitão?Hoje o navio partiria.

-Diga que resolveu ficar na ilha e está deixando o navio. É melhor não comentar que está indo para o Pérola.

Jack ficou esperando no ancoradouro, Johnny voltou depois de 15 minutos com uma maleta.

-Como foi?

Eles foram em direção ao Pérola.

-Normal, juntei minhas coisas, fui até o capitão e disse que queria ficar em Tortuga. Ele disse que não ia me pagar nada e me disse que eu era um ingrato, pois ele havia me tirado daquela cidadezinha. 'Miserável' acho que foi a palavra que ele usou.

Eles pararam, haviam chegado ao Pérola.

-Vamos rapaz.

Eles subiram a bordo. Johnny estava no famoso Pérola Negra, o maior navio pirata do Caribe. Bem...Pelo menos a fama dele, pois ele não era um dos maiores navios, tinha sua razão estratégica claro. Johnny olhava para todos os lados e via vários piratas nas mais diversas tarefas. Parecia que toda a tripulação estava lá, menos uma pessoa.

-John!

Ele ouviu seu nome e virou-se em direção á voz, quando viu olhos azuis claros em sua frente.


	12. Novas Conversas

**12° cap. Novas conversas**

Marília estava conversando com Gibbs ao leme:

-Ele não está demorando? Afinal, o que ele quer falar com o John?

-Não...-ele olhou para o deck-mas você mesma pode perguntar para ele.Veja.

Ela se virou na direção do olhar de Gibbs. Jack acabara de chegar na navio, e com...

-Johnny?

Ela falou baixinho para si mesma e correu na direção deles enquanto gritava:

-John!

Ele se virou para ela sorrindo:

-Olá, Mary...

-O que faz aqui?-depois se virou para Jack-o que ele faz aqui?

Jack sorriu e chamou a atenção de todos elevando a voz:

-Todos, atenção! Este é Johnny, nosso novo 'companheiro de viagens'.

-Aye!

Todos disseram em resposta, menos uma pessoa:

-O QUÊ?

-Vamos ao meu gabinete.

Jack rapidamente disse segurando a braço de Marília e a guiando até seus aposentos. Johnny ia seguindo atrás.

-Como Assim, 'Companheiro De Viagens'?

-Mary, acalme-se! Sente-se.

Jack puxou a cadeira mais ela não se moveu:

-Me expliquem isso agora.

Ela falou sublinhando as palavras ao falar. Seus olhos brilharam perigosamente.Ela cruzou os braços e sentou se na cadeira, mexendo o pé para um lado e para o outro. Johnny sabia que quando ela fazia isso era melhor ter muito cuidado.

-Mary...-ela continuou movendo o pé-eu não estava muito bem no Madlook e Jack me ofereceu...

-Ofereceu? Jack ofereceu? JACK,VOLTE AQUI NESTE INSTANTE!

Ele estava com a mão na maçaneta, tentando sair sem ser notado. Não estava com vontade de receber a fúria da Marília.

-Onde você pensa que vai?

-Anh...Ao banheiro.

-Pode esperar! Diga-me, como uma conversa pode transformar em oferta de emprego? Sim, por que você o transformou em um pirata!

-E isso é tão ruim por um acaso?-Johnny não se segurou-você me diz que foi raptada por eles, ficou amiga e agora fica em um próprio cruzeiro no Pérola Negra, o mais temível navio pirata! Quer dizer, você não sabia como era minha vida antes! Saí em busca de dinheiro e não consegui muito, agora o Jack me ofereceu uma ótima oportunidade e não a deixei passar.

Marília havia parado de mexer o pé e estava com a boca aberta. Ele nunca falara assim com ela, e de certa forma estava certo.

Jack se surpreendeu com aquele silencio incomum da Marília, pelo visto Johnny nunca falara bravo com ela e provavelmente fora sempre ela que o fizera.

-Muito bem então. Seja um pirata.

Ela finalmente respondeu. Seu olhar estava um pouco triste e sua voz fria. Ela se levantou e saiu sem dizer mais nada. Nem bateu a porta e foi direto para o quarto. Johnny olhou para a vidraça que havia ali, já era noite.

-É melhor você conhecer o navio, venha.

Jack o guiou pelos corredores apresentando tudo:

-Essas portas são os quartos, essa última leva á cozinha, veja.

Ele abriu a ultima porta antes da escada, que descia para uma nova escada levando ao refeitório.

-Essa porta a frente leva ao calabouço, no deck você já sabe onde fica tudo.Venha, volte um pouco.

Elas voltaram três portas no corredor e Jack parou:

-Você vai dormir aqui. Dividirá o quarto com Gibbs, ele é o primeiro imediato, portanto, de confiança. Arrume-se e vá dormir, foi um longo dia.

Jack virou-se e trancou-se em seu gabinete, deixando Johnny sozinho:

-Muito bem então...

Ele abriu a porta e entrou no quarto. Estava fracamente iluminado com uma vela, mais era o suficiente para ter-se uma visão completa do aposento. Ele tinha duas camas e uma cabeceira para cada. Havia também dois baús ao pé das camas. Johnny abriu sua maleta e começou a tirar as coisas de dentro, quando ouve a porta se abrir atrás dele.

-Quem é?

Johnny se virou rapidamente e abriu a boca para falar mais aquele homem o interrompeu:

-Johnny não?Eu estava com a Marília quando você chegou e ouvi ela berrando. Eu sou o Gibbs, sou o primeiro...

-Imediato. Sim, Jack me falou. É...Bem, nós teremos de dividir o quarto.

-Sem problemas...Vou deixar você terminar de se arrumar. Jack já lhe mostrou tudo, eu presumo...

-Sim, já.

-Qualquer coisa.

-Eu pergunto.

Gibbs saiu do quarto, deixando Johnny novamente sozinho. Ele terminou de tirar as coisas de sua mala. Colou as roupas no baú e seus pertences na mesa. Trocou-se e deitou nas cobertas.

Não estava muito cansado e ficou pensando nos últimos acontecimentos. Saiu do Madlook e provavelmente nunca mais o voltaria a ver. Não sentia por isso. Ele não gostava muito de lá, nos primeiros anos tudo estava calmo, mais com o tempo tornou-se quase insuportável. A cobiça do capitão por dinheiro, por ser mais novo ganhava muito pouco, mesmo trabalhando muito e era obrigado a cuidar do navio. Agora ele estava no Pérola Negra, em um dia várias coisas mudaram. Tornou-se pirata e pela primeira vez, brigara com a Marília. Ele não sabia por que o motivo, não conseguira se controlar.

Esse foi o ultimo pensamento que ele teve, antes de tudo escurecer.

Johnny acordou e olhou em volta.Demorou a se lembrar de onde estava:  
-No Pérola Negra...

Ele ouviu um ronco ao seu lado e se virou. Gibbs estava deitado na cama ao seu lado, o rapaz não se lembrava de tê-lo visto entrar no quarto:

-Devia estar mais cansado do que imaginava.

Johnny trocou-se silenciosamente e saiu do quarto, deixando Gibbs e seus roncos sozinhos.

Ele olhou para os lados no corredor, estava tudo silencioso, provavelmente todos ainda estariam dormindo. "Quão cedo eu acordei?" Ele perguntou para si mesmo enquanto subia as escadas que davam para o convés.

O sol estava forte e o céu azul, com poucas nuvens brancas. Ele foi andando até que seu olhar viu, a sua frente estava a Marília olhando as ondas baterem no casco do navio. Silenciosamente ele foi em sua direção, parando alguns metros atrás:

-Mary?

Ela se virou para ele:

-Ah, oi John.

-Posso?

-Claro...

Ele andou a distância que os separava e se posicionou a seu lado. Ela mantinha os olhos no horizonte. Johnny resolveu falar algo, o silencio entre eles estava um pouco tenso:

-Você acordou cedo...Pelo que me lembre, quando éramos crianças você sempre ficava mais na cama.

-Isso nunca mudou. Só que hoje eu...Madruguei.

Eles voltaram ao silêncio, ela não movera seus olhos do mar e Johnny a olhava preocupado. Depois disso demorou alguns minutos até que alguém falasse.

-Sobre ontem...

-Não-ela o interrompeu-a culpa foi minha. Eu não deveria ter ficado tão brava em relação a isso. Afinal, a vida é sua.

-Mary...Você sabe muito bem que a sua opinião conta!

-Sei mais...Isso não o impede de vir para cá, não é?

Estranhamente ela não estava discutindo, na realidade, nem alterara a sua voz. Ela a mantinha leve e calma.

-Você tem que entender...No Madlook as coisas não estavam boas, eu não conseguia dinheiro e você sabe que esse foi o motivo para eu entrar na vida do mar.

-Não é...É que...-ale suspirou-John, você sabe qual o real motivo.

-Piratas não é...?

-Isso mesmo. Não sou grata á eles por acabarem coma minha família, ficar sozinha no mundo aos 6 anos de idade não é fácil...

-Você nunca ficou sozinha de verdade. Sempre teve e mim, e a M. Darion.

-Eu sei...

-Agora, por que você está nesse navio? Eles não te obrigam, obrigam?

-Não, estou aqui por opção.

-E por que isso?

-É que...Algo aconteceu.

-O quê? O que é essa coisa que você não pode me contar?

-Por mim eu contaria, mais o Jack...Se bem que, se ele te trouxe para cá é por que confiou em você. Mais não sei, teremos de falar com ele.

-Você realmente quer a aprovação de um pirata?

-O Jack é diferente...

-Como assim? Está apaixonada por ele por acaso?

-Ah, claro que não! Johnny, por favor. Poupe-me.

-Então por que ele que deve decidir as coisas?

-Por que sim, oras! Simples, espere-o acordar que eu vejo, certo?

-Se você insiste...

-Insisto.

-Certo então.

**N/A: Estou pensando em sempre deixar um n/a, o que v6 acham?**


	13. Revelações

**13° cap. Revelações**

-Jack, preciso falar com você.

Ela estava no gabinete do capitão.

-Sobre ontem?

-Não, vamos...Esquecer o acontecido.

-Muito bem então, o que você quer me falar?

Ela se dirigiu para a costumeira cadeira de sempre e se sentou:

-É sobre o Johnny...

-Ah...Sim, o rapaz. O que foi?

-Nós devemos contar a ele, não? Digo, você saiu para conversas com ele para ver se ele era de confiança, e acabou trazendo-o para o navio. Isso é a sua demonstração de confiança?

Notando que a conversa iria ser longa, Jack sentou-se na cama antes de responder:

-Sim, é. Concordo em contarmos tudo para o garoto. E por isso mesmo achei melhor tê-lo na tripulação. Não seria muito oportuno ele ficar sabendo de tudo e passeando por aí.

-Ele não iria contar nada!

-Mais é melhor se prevenir, não? E ele pode vir a ser útil.

-Em que?

-Digo futuramente...Nunca se sabe, não é?

Ela suspirou, seria melhor deixar como está e parar de ensistir.

-Certo.Então, quando contamos para ele?

-Agora mesmo.

-Agora?-ela se surpreendeu-neste instante?

-Por que não?

-Ah, nada. É que eu não estava preparada, quer dizer...

-Eu te ajudo.

-Obrigada.

Jack se dirigiu para a porta e colocou a cabeça para fora.

-Você, homem! Mande Johnny vir aqui agora!

As palavras soaram abafadas para Marília, que ouvia do lado de dentro.

-Aye, capitão!

Jack voltou para dentro, deixando a porta entreaberta:

-Pronto.

-E como eu começo?

-Pelo começo. Qualquer coisa eu te amparo.

-Certo...

Nesse instante Johnny entrou no local.

-Feche a porta rapaz.

Jack havia usado um tom sério. Johnny olhou para ele e depois para a preocupada e inquieta Marília:

-O que houve?

-John...-Marília começou-lembra que você queria saber o que estava acontecendo?

-Sim...

-E da nossa conversa mais cedo?

-Lembro...

-Então...

-Você finalmente vai me contar?

-Vou...

Johnny cruzou os braços e Marília mandou-se sentar na outra cadeira, que ficava de frente para a escrivaninha, e de frente para ela. Jack não gostou dela dar ordens em seu próprio gabinete, mais não era o momento para discussões. Marília calou-se. Johnny um pouco impaciente perguntou:

-Então?

-Bem-ela suspirou-começou quando fui raptada pelo Pérola, melhor, antes um pouco.Antes até de você ir para Turniffe.

-Antes até?

-Bem, na realidade só fui descobrir depois que estava no Pérola.

Jack franziu o cenho, ela não estava indo muito bem.

-Mary...Não estou entendendo nada.

-Eu sei...Ouça, e não me interrompa, por favor.

"O Pérola aportou em East Bridge. Lá minha vizinha me contou que antes da minha mãe morrer ela lhe entregou um colar de ouro com esmeraldas, depois viemos a descobrir que é conhecido como o Colar de Vênus. Depois eu e Jack fomos a minha velha casa, onde eu trouxe algumas fotografias, como lembrança. Analisando melhor as fotos, vi que cada uma tem frases escritas pela minha mãe, dando dicas sobre onde devemos ir. A primeira nos mandava usar este meu anel-ela mostrou o anel com as 'quatro sortes' do qual ela não tirava mais- para abrir um alçapão na minha casa. Dentro dele descobrimos o pedaço de um mapa que nos levava a outra casa, onde dentro de um quarto estava o outro pedaço. Descobri que a minha mãe era a guardiã chefe de um mistério, o qual ainda não sei qual é, somente que há várias guardiãs espalhadas por aí, esperando que eu vá buscar o que quer que seja. Na noite em que nós nos reencontramos, Jack havia marcado um encontro com o Capitão Blackew, que sabe bastante sobre esse mistério. Ele nos esclareceu que somente eu tenho as respostas e chaves para chegar-se ao ponto onde está escondido um grande tesouro".

Ao fim de suas palavras a expressão de cada um era diferente. Marília mantinha uma falsa expressão de calma, Johnny parecia em estado de choque e Jack pensava que ela até tinha ido muito bem:

-Então rapaz, superamos suas expectativas?

-Com certeza, quer dizer...Eu imaginava que esse segredo todo era por que você e a Mary estavam-ele levantou os olhos como se percebesse o que ia dizer-eu não imaginei que fosse algo desse tipo, isso é...Impossível e improvável!

-O quê?

-Desculpe-me Mary, mais toda essa história da sua mãe e esse tesouro secreto. É surreal!

-Você está me dizendo que não acredita?

-Eu...Eu não sei.

-Não sabe? Não sabe? Jack mostre a ele!

Ele se dirigiu até seu armário e retirou duas caixas. Uma era a que Johnny havia dado á Marília e a outra era a que eles encontraram em sua antiga casa.

-Olhe o que tem dentro.

Jack lhe entregou as caixas. Primeiro ele abriu a que tinha dado para Marília, realmente entre várias coisas, estavam as fotos, com frases, inclusive a que fava sobre quatro sortes.

Ele abriu a segunda e arregalou os olhos, em suas mãos estava um colar de ouro e esmeraldas, que provavelmente valia muito. Ele olhou abismado para Marília:

-Então é verdade?

-Claro que é verdade. A troco de quê eu inventaria isso?

-Não sei, é que estava tudo muito...

-Estranho?

-Então rapaz, agora que você já conhece os fatos, está disposto a nos ajudar?

Marília e Johnny olharam espantados para Jack e disseram juntos:

-O quê?Ajudar?

-Sim...Você já conhece tudo, por que não nos ajudar a achar esse tesouro? Já não lhe disse, tudo dividido igualmente. Mais os homens não sabem de nada, e também não irão ver o brilho do ouro. Digo isso não por ganância, realmente não me atrai a idéia de engana-los, mais o tesouro é seu, Mary...Você que deve ficar com ele. Eu e o Johnny também, claro.

-Não, claro que daria para vocês...Mas não havia pensado nisso ainda.

-E é bom pensar, tendo um tesouro em vista.

-Sim, mais essa não é a nossa primeira preocupação-finalmente Johnny falara-temos de nos preocupar com Blackew. Pelo que sei, ele não é um homem de se dar às costas.

-E o que faremos?

Foi Jack que respondeu:

-Temos de obter a confiança dele e descobrirmos todo o possível. Mais sem revelar que estamos com você.

-Por que isso?

-Bem, ele está tão interessado no tesouro, e sabe que as chaves estão com você. A filha da guardiã suprema.

-Qual o plano?

-Convidarei Blackew para vir ao Pérola e falaremos conversaremos sobre tudo.Tentarei descobrir mais coisas e dar-lhe confiança da minha palavra. Enquanto isso, vocês dois tentem não aparecer, savvy?

-Podemos tentar descobrir a próxima pista.

-Eu e a Mary já tentamos...Ela leva ao mar.

-Sim, mas nós nunca mais voltamos a tentar decifrá-la. Acho que foi uma ótima idéia do John, enquanto você conversa com Blackew, nós desvendaremos a pista.

**N/A: Oi gente. Pelas respostas que recebi as pessoas preferem que eu sempre deixe um n/a, então, é o que farei.**

**Mais uma vez agradeço as reviews!**

**Minha auto-estima ta lá em cima! Hhe...**

**Anny: agradeço os elogios! Que bom que vc gostou das roupas!**

**Dê: a sua ajuda foi mto boa!Obrigada...**

**Lhyl: nem preciso dizer que vc é meu bem mais preciosoi aqui né?Sempre deixa reviews, elogia a fic, participa legal **

**Chelesinha: Agradeço! Tentei entrar em contato com vc mais não recebi resposta...**

**Hina T.: Vlw por tds elogios!**

**Nath: Mto brigadah!**

**D. R. P.: Amei a sua fic, tôo!**

**Juh: Amei tuas reviews!**

**Victor: Dorei tua review, vlw!**

**Agora sempre vou responder as reviews aqui msm...Essa foi meio longa pq. Comecei now...MAIS NÃO DEIXEM DE MANDÁ-LAS**

**As mensagens por e-mail respondo por mail msm...**

**Bjos...!**


	14. A Descoberta

**14° cap. A Descoberta.**

Na tarde seguinte, enquanto Blackew não chegava no Pérola, Johnny, Marília e Jack tinham uma rápida conversa.

-Você não acha arriscado trazer Blackew para cá?

-John tem razão, a tripulação pode desconfiar de algo.

-Eu sei, até pensei em mudar o lugar do encontro. Mais mandei Gibbs disfarçadamente espalhar que o motivo era de que: é melhor ter Blackew como amigo do que inimigo. Mais é melhor vocês irem, ele deve estar chegando, tentem descobrir essa maldita pista.

-Boa sorte Jack...Nós estaremos no meu quarto.

Johnny e Marília se dirigiram até o quarto que ela dividia com a Anna Maria. Ela fechou a porta atrás deles. Eles haviam levado as caixas consigo, sentaram-se na cama dela e começaram a ver o mapa.

-Jack disse que ele leva ao mar. Você sabe ver mapas?

-Não muito bem...Jack com certeza sabe muito melhor do que eu.

-Mais olhe mesmo assim.

-Onde que começa esse mapa?

-Aqui, nós estávamos nesse ponto da cidade quando o achamos.

-Se formos seguindo...Ele vai dar...É, com certeza vai ao mar.

-Mais como é possível?

-Simples, temos de ir ao mar buscar a outra pista.

-Ah, sim! Claro, porque vão guardar um mapa no mesmo lugar boiando por milhares de anos no mar. Tanto sentido!

-Muito engraçado.

-Mais sério John, como pode ser no mar?É totalmente improvável!

-Eu sei...Quando vocês pegaram essa pista, só tinha isto?

-Só. Se bem que...

-O que foi?

-Essa pista nós pegamos na casa de uma senhora...Ela sabia sobre a minha mãe e nos deu a chave para entrar no quarto e pegá-la.

-Nós podemos falar com ela, quem sabe descobrimos algo?

-Tudo bem...

-Você se lembra de onde fica a casa dessa senhora?

-Lembro, só temos um problema.

-E qual seria?

-A casa dessa senhora, o nome é Rose, a propósito...

-Que seja, o que tem a casa dela?

-Ah, sim. Ela fica em East Bridge.

-O QUÊ?

-A desculpe, você não me ouviu? EAST BRIDGE!

-Marília, chega de brincadeira, isso é serio!

-Eu sei, me desculpe. O que faremos?

-Como vou saber?

-Ah, não foi você que passou anos no mar?

-E não é você que esta em um navio pirata?

-Sim, e você também!

-Ah, mais eu entrei aqui ontem, nem tive tempo de me fantasiar de pirata e sair para beber a noite.

-John, não se atreva a continuar...

Ela começou a mexer o pé de um lado para o outro, o sinal de que estava na hora de parar com ironias.

-Certo Mary, continuamos com um problema...O que fazer agora?

-Não sei...Eu somente sou a filha da Guardiã Mestra, isso não quer dizer que devo ter a resposta para tudo ou que devo procurar mistérios milenares!

Mesmo com o som sarcástico que ela usou, a preocupação na voz de Marília era notável.

-O que você e o Jack fazem quando tem dúvidas ou precisam de ajuda?

-Como assim?Pensamos! Ou você acha que consultamos alguma bola de cristal mágica? Por que as coisas são...-a luz fez-se em sua mente-tão simples assim!

-O quê?

-John, você é brilhante!

Marília estava com um sorriso no rosto:

-Sempre que tenho duvidas, devo dormir com o Colar de Vênus e durante o amanhecer a resposta me aparece nos sonhos.

-Ah, essas são as visões que você tem?

-Bem, pode chamar assim.

-Então...Boa noite.

Johnny fez menção de se levantar, no que Marília o segurou pela mão e disse:

-Não adianta agora. Isso só acontece durante o amanhecer.

-Durante o amanhecer?Mais é muito tempo de espera!

-Eu sei...Mais que outro plano temos?

Johnny baixou o rosto, esperar tanto tempo não era o que ele queria. Seus olhos pararam na caixa que ele dara a Marília, e que ela guardava as fotos. Nesse momento a idéia penetrou-lhe a mente, ele meteu a mão na caixa e começou a folhear as fotos.

Marília olhava para ele com uma expressão de preocupação e dúvida no rosto:

-John, o que você está fazendo?

-Procurando algo...Achei!

Ele entregou a foto dos pais de Marília juntos sentados em um balanço. Ela olhou-a com ternura antes de perguntar:

-O que tem?

-Veja o que está escrito.

Ela virou a foto ao contrário e leu:

"2) Na vida quando você tem dúvidas, no recife a solução você pode encontrar. "

Marília abriu a boca e os olhos:

-Meu Deus, John!

-Eu sei...

-Você é brilhante!

Ela lhe deu um forte abraço.

-Eu sei...

-Como você...?Meu Deus! Essa é a solução!

-Eu sei...

-Nós devemos seguir as coordenadas do mapa e chegaremos em um recife, é lá que está!

-Eu sei...

-Como não pensei em olhar as fotos antes?

-Eu sei...

-Pare de dizer isso, John!

-Parei...

-Nossa, isso é brilhante!

-Eu s...

Ele parou ao ver o olhar que Marília lançou a ele, depois o sorriso.

-Temos de contar ao Jack!

-Melhor não.

-O Quê?

-Não devemos sair do seu quarto, Blackew ainda pode estar no navio.

-Ah, sim...Claro.

Ela abaixou o rosto para disfarçar o rosa que suas bochechas ficaram. Por um momento ela achou que John iria esconder a descoberta de Jack e partir sozinho para buscar o tesouro. Ela não sabia como esse pensamento chegou em sua mente, não era ela que confiava em Johnny mais do que ninguém? Que vergonha...Mais tudo certo, foi somente um rápido pensamento, que não voltaria a se repetir.

-O que fazemos então?

-Já notou como essa frase foi bastante usada hoje?

-Realmente...E será mais uma vez: O que faremos?

-Vamos esperar...Provavelmente quando Blackew partir, Jack virá nos chamar para contar a conversa que teve com ele e ver se descobrimos a 'maldita' pista.

Marília riu com a imitação de Jack feita por Johnny.

-Então vamos esperar.

N/A: Muito bem, eu sei que foram meio monótonos os últimos caps, mais é que eu precisava mudar o rumo da fic no momento e eles foram necessários.

**Bem, espero que tenham gostado da atualização de hj!**

**E vejam, não tive 1 review nova, snif,snif :**

**O Cap.15 tah qsi prontu MAS esperarei as reviews di v6 prah postah u prox. cap, oks?**

**Bjus!**


	15. Novos Planos

**15°cap. Novos Planos**

Johnny e Marília ficaram boa parte da tarde trancafiados no quarto dela, até que ouviram batidas na porta e a voz de Jack chamando-os para seu gabinete.

Eles se dirigiram para lá e encontraram Jack sentado na cadeira, atrás de sua mesa, de frente para eles. Johnny ficou de pé e Marília na costumeira cadeira:

-O que tanto você falou com Blackew?

-Ele contou-me seus planos e traçamos uma rota.

-Conte tudo direito Jack, todos os detalhes.

-Blackew finge confiar em mim, mais sei que ele não confia em ninguém. Mais como ele aceitou minha ajuda, também falou o que pretende.

"Como sempre ele pretende voltar a East Bridge para ver se consegue novas informações. Levará três dias de viajem, ele pretende ficar dois na cidade procurando informações, depois mais três dias de volta, no total ele ficará oito dias fora. Minha principal idéia era ir com ele, ver que tipo de informações ele conseguirá, mais meu temor é que me reconheçam, ou você Mary".

-Então nós não iremos. Oito dias são suficientes.

-Suficiente para quê, Mary?

-Nós desvendamos a terceira pista.

-Realmente? –Jack parecia muito empolgado com essa novidade.

-Realmente...É o seguinte: A pista está no mar, como você mesmo disse, mais guardada em um recife. O Johnny descobriu isso lendo a segunda mensagem de minha mãe.

-Muito bem rapaz! Já está sendo útil! Então falarei a Blackew que o Pérola não irá para não surgir suspeitas. Nesse tempo nós iremos atrás do terceiro pedaço do mapa e voltaremos.

-Antes de tudo é melhor você traçar a rota com antecedência, não podemos nos demorar no mar.

Johnny finalmente falara, era estranho como ele ficava quieto nessas reuniões com Jack.

-Isso mesmo rapaz! Hoje não, mais irei falar com Blackew e dizer que não iremos, algumas horas depois de sua partida o Pérola também partirá! Foi de muita valia essa nova informação...Só me pergunto quantas mais pistas teremos que buscar.

-Não sei...Mais espero que não sejam muitas, estar com Blackew junto não me é agradável.

-Nem a mim, mais teremos que aceitar.

-Mais ir para East Bridge também é uma boa opção.

-O quê?Como assim John?

-Durante a tarde nós pensamos em falar com a sra. Rose, para ver se ela tem alguma informação. Poderíamos aproveitar essa chance de ir para lá.

-Realmente...Conversar novamente com aquela senhora pode ser algo muito útil.

Jack parecia pensar em todas as opções, o que perdiam e o que ganhavam com cada uma delas:

-Mais não teremos outra chance tão boa quanto esta para ir atrás do tesouro.-depois de uma pausa, Jack concluiu-Façamos o seguinte: iremos atrás da pista e voltaremos antes de Blackew notar algo. Johnny, você se dispõe a ir com o BLACK SEA até East Bridge?

-Como?

-Black Sea é o nome do navio de Blackew.

-Jack, isso eu notei. Mais você quer mandar o John sozinho com Blackew para East Bridge?

-Se ele aceitar, sim.

-Mais com que propósito?

-Ele ir até o Black Eye e falar com a Rose.

-E ele por um acaso sabe o que falar? Ou onde fica a taberna dela?

-Nós o diremos tudo.

-E por que ele e não eu, ou você?

-Por que eu tenho que comandar esse navio até os recifes que guardam o outro pedaço do mapa. E você realmente acha que te mandaria á um navio com piratas nada confiáveis, e sozinha?Isso lá seria prudência?

-O Jack tem razão Mary. Eu vou. Vocês só precisam me dizer o que perguntar e onde achá-la.

-Vocês não estão realmente levando essa idéia a sério, não é?

-Estamos.

-Não creio...

-Mary, faça o seguinte, já está tarde, nós já decidimos tudo, por que você não se retira?

-O Quê!

-Ele quis dizer, por que você não vai dormir?Jack irá me dizer tudo, não há necessidade de você ficar aqui.

Ela olhou desconfiada para os dois, mais realmente estava um pouco cansada, deu-se por vencida:

-Muito bem...Boa noite á vocês.

-Boa noite.

**N/A: Gente, aqui vai uma enquete:**

**Quantas pistas e mapas vocês acham que devem existir?**

**Como não quero que a fic fique cansativa e rotineira, pergunto a v6, caros leitores o que preferem!**

**Katie Brown: Vlw!Num xabia q vc lia a minha fic, bom sabeO que achou desse cap?**


	16. Preparativos

**16°cap. Preparativos.**

Marília acordou tarde naquele dia. Trocou-se e foi direto para a cozinha, almoçar. Ainda se encontravam alguns piratas bebendo, que foram se dissipando aos poucos, no final somente Anna Maria ficou lá, terminando de comer.

-Anna Maria, você sabe que horas são?

-Perto do almoço.

Como ela era irritante!Mais Marília não estava com vontade de discussões logo cedo, cedo para ela é claro, que acabara de levantar.

-Ah, sim.Obrigada.

Elas ficaram um breve momento em silêncio, antes de Marília continuar:

-E você sabe onde o Jack e o Johnny estão?

-Seus _honeys _saíram há pouco. Disseram que iam cuidar de algo e voltariam logo.

-Certo...

Anna Maria havia terminado de comer e estava indo em direção a escada.

-Obrigada novamente Anna Maria.

Ela estava com o pé na escada mais se virou:

-Por que você é tão agradável?

-Como assim?

-Digo garota, você está em um navio pirata! Não precisa ficar com tantos modos!

-Eu gosto de ser educada...

-Nada contra a boa educação-ela ironizou a frase-mais diabos, liberte-se um pouco!

Como Marília continuava calada ela continuou:

-Suas roupas, por exemplo. Você não precisa fazer o penteado todo dia, manter o cabelo arrumado como se fosse a um baile. E sua roupa não precisa ser assim tão certinha! E muito menos você precisa usar esses sapatos!Digo, use botas, tire o espartilho, se solte!

Dito isso ela voltou-se para a escada e deixou uma Marília confusa, sentada sozinha na cozinha.

------

Nesse momento Jack e Johnny encontravam-se dentro do Black Sea, falando com Blackew.

-Então vocês querem que o rapaz vá comigo enquanto o Pérola continua aqui?

-Isso mesmo.

Somente Jack falava, Johnny somente quando lhe era pedido.

-Se dois navios chegassem juntos aquela cidadezinha, alguém poderia desconfiar. Mesmo por que você me diz que vai lá de tempos em tempos. Não seria oportuno qualquer problema.

Blackew calou-se, pensando na proposta que lhe fora dada. Realmente, não ter Jack Sparrow e toda sua tripulação se intrometendo era muito conveniente.Somente não entendia por que a insistência de levar consigo o garoto, deveria ser algum truque?

-E por que levar o garoto?

-Simples capitão. Eu lhe prometi minha confiança e ajuda incondicional. Não indo com o Pérola te deixaria sem nenhum tipo de apoio de Sparrow, e sou um homem de palavra.

-E suponho que você queira que o garoto nos acompanhe em todas as buscas?

-Imagine...Ele só estará lá para o caso de vocês necessitarem de alguma ajuda, não imponho que ele vá com vocês em nenhum momento.

Não impõe?Sparrow deveria medir as palavras que usava dentro do gabinete do capitão Blackew em seu próprio navio. Mais não era o momento para isso. O rapaz não impunha nenhum perigo, nem mesmo iria com eles as buscar por informações, portanto não seria uma ameaça:

-Muito bem Sparrow, eu levo o garoto e o Pérola fica aqui.

-Temos um trato Blackew.

Eles se levantaram e deram as mãos.Jack e Johnny se dirigiam a saída.

-Esperem! O rapaz não ficará aqui?

-Ele ainda deve arrumar suas coisas que estão em meu navio. Na hora da partida ele estará aqui, não se preocupe.

Eles saíram do Black Sea e se dirigiram ao Pérola. Jack já dissera a Johnny como encontrar a taberna, a sra e principalmente, o que deveria dizer.

-Vamos almoçar, já passou da hora.

Eles desceram as escadas e viram que a Marília se encontrava na cozinha, olhando para o nada.

-Mary...?

Johnny a chamou gentilmente, ela pareceu despertar e olhou na direção deles:

-Vocês voltaram. Onde estavam?

Foi Jack quem respondeu:

-Resolvendo aquelas questões.

-Owh...E então?

Johnny olhou para os alados antes de continuar:

-eu vou com o Black Sea para East Bridge e vocês seguem para os recifes.

-Hum, certo. Estão com fome?

Sem esperar nenhuma resposta ela começou a fazer dois pratos para eles.

Jack e Johnny olharam-se estranhando as ações dela. Não era de seu feitio servir os outros.

Depois que terminaram ela subiu e trancou-se no quarto.

Johnny foi arrumar suas coisas.

Jack foi cuidar da partida, pediu para não ser incomodado, ele deveria fazer tudo certo, começou a traçar a rota que deveriam seguir. Realmente o mapa estava certo. Se saindo de East Bridge, mais precisamente, de um quarto do segundo andar de uma certa taberna, chegariam a uma coleção de recifes.

**TOC TOC TOC**

**-**Capitão?

Jack levantou o olhar e viu seu primeiro imediato parado à porta.

-Entre Gibbs. O que há?

-Sei que não queria ser incomodado...

-Sem problema, já acabei o que fazia.Mais o que quer?

-Já estamos carregando o Pérola.

-Com descrição?

-Total.

-Estranharam o pedido?

-Um pouco, mais todos sabem que Jack Sparrow sempre tem seus motivos.

-Ótimo. Quando estaremos prontos?

-No final da tarde, capitão.

Jack pensou por um momento:

-Muito bem Gibbs.

Ele se retirou, deixando Jack novamente sozinho, mais não por muito tempo. Pois depois de sua saída, bateram na porta novamente.

-Entre.

-Com licença, capitão.

-É você Johnny, achei que fosse outra pessoa.

-Gibbs? Encontrei-me com ele no corredor. Mais vim avisar que já estou indo para o Black Sea.

-Certo. Você se lembra de tudo que lhe falei?

Tudo.

Boa sorte então, rapaz. E saiba que admiro você ter decidido ir com Blackew.

-A Marília precisa de toda ajuda possível.

Johnny fechou a porta atrás de si ao sair, virou para o corredor e dirigiu-se até outra já conhecida, parou e bateu.

-Pode entrar.

-Oi Mary, tudo bem?

-John, oi. Tudo, por que não estaria?

-Não sei. Você está estranha.

Disse isso e sentou-se ao lado dela na cama.

-Estranha? Continuo a mesma.

-Não, não continua.

-E o que eu fiz de estranho?

-Nos serviu o almoço, por começo.

-Ahh...Só estava sendo gentil.

-Isso não é por que vou com Blackew, é?

-Não, imagine! É só que eu...Estava pensando.

-Em quê?

-Tive uma, hãn...Conversa com Anna Maria.

-E...?

-E ela falou coisas que até fazem sentido...

-Coisas como?

-Eu ser _lady _demais em um navio pirata.

-Sei.

-Você acha que ela está certa?

-Bem Mary...Você foi criada como uma _lady. _Não ter mudado mesmo aqui significa que você sabe e gosta do que é.

Ela sorriu em resposta:

-Obrigada John.

Ele beijou-lhe a bochecha, fazendo-a corar de leve, quase imperceptivelmente.

-Agora tenho que ir, nos vemos em alguns dias.

-Até lá John, e boa sorte com tudo!

Ela lançou-lhe um último sorriso, antes da porta ser fechada.

Marília continuou em seu quarto, pensando.

Seria verdade o que Johnny disse? Ela sabia e gostava de quem era?

Certamente ela gostava da pessoa que era por dentro, mais sempre se achou incompleta. O motivo seria a imposição de como deveria agir, se vestir, viver? E pior, como ela poderia achar a solução?

N/A: Gostaram?É, parece que nossa protagonista está com problemas...Fazer o q?

Ah, não que eu costume fazer comercial de fics não minhas, mas...Minha amiga está fazendo uma sobre o livro 'Artemis Fowl' e eu, a querida autora de vocês, é uma das personagens, tcham!Sow...Se vocês se interessarem é só ir em: Books, Artemis Fowl, Português e a dela é: Artemis Fowl e o Mistério de Sylt by Nocturna-in-shadows

Devo dizer que ela está bem escrita e interessante.

Agradecimentos:

Katie Brown: Agradeço a ajuda!Vlw pela review

Anny: Ninha...Até ki enfim deu as caras num?Bjos...

Constance: Gente, ela fala isso de mim, mais vicio pela minha fic, então, dxo quieto pq vc é minha migah hein?;


	17. A Conversa que nunca deveria ser Ouvida

**17 cap. A Conversa que nunca deveria ser Ouvida.**

O Pérola já havia partido há dois dias. Jack esperou o Black Sea estar a uma distância segura antes de partir de Tortuga.

Desde esse tempo Marília saira muitas poucas vezes do quarto.

Jack começou a estranhar esse comportamento, por quê de repente ela se tornou tão inacessível? Ele tinha acabado de resolver que ia vê-la, quando batem na porta.

-Mais diabos...Entre.

Ele se surpreendeu com que entrara, não é que Marília resolveu visitá-lo? O que mais surpreendeu Jack foi o modo de como ela estava.

Continuava com seus vestidos, melhor, com os vestidos que Jack lhe dera, mais seus cabelos não se encontravam perfeitamente presos, ao contrário, estavam soltos, caindo ondulados sobre seus ombros. O constante sol ao que ela era sujeita fez com que o castanho clareasse, mostrando algumas mexas loiras espalhadas. Não foi só isso que mudara, ela parou de usar o costumeiro pó de arroz e podia-se ver o bronze que sua pele ficara, depois de tanto tempo em um navio. Além disso, ela não usava mais o espartilho, fazendo com que o vestido mostrasse suas reais formas, não apertando tanto seu corpo. E os sapatos mudaram, não se ouvia mais os batuques do salto, mais sim o som de botas no chão.

-Não atrapalho, não é?

-Não...Posso saber a razão disso?

A esse ponto ela fechou a porta e se aproximou de Jack.

-Me ensina a usar espadas?

Se Jack não estivesse sentado, com certeza desabaria.

-Como?

-Me ens...

-Eu entendi o que você disse, só não entendi o porque você disse. E porque você está assim?

Notando que iria demorar, ela se sentou:

-Você não acha que eu era _lady _demais pra quem está em um navio pirata?

-Realmente, era diferente da maioria aqui. Mais isso não era algo ruim.

-Não?

-Não, você era assim. Mesmo parecendo um pouco forçado ás vezes.

-Forçado?

-Como se você fosse obrigada a ser daquele jeito, não se permitindo mudar.

Ela se calou e Jack notou como tudo estava sendo estranho desde que Johnny partira.

-Mary...Você esta assim por causa do Johnny?

Ela rapidamente levantou o olhar:

-John?Não, eu só...Resolvi me testar.

-Se testar?

-É, mais chega de falar de mim, certo?

Realmente ela havia mudado, mesmo nunca tendo acontecido, Jack sabia que parte dela gostava daquele assunto.

-Você vai me ensinar ou não?

-Ensinar o quê?

-A lutar com espadas, oras!

A expressão no rosto de Jack depois dessa palavra era de total incredulidade.

-Por qual motivo?

-Bem, para Blackew eu sou uma pirata. Como posso me passar por pirata sem nem ao menos saber segurar uma arma?

------

Depois de três dias de viajem Johnny mal podia esperar a hora de desembarcar. Ele ficara amigo de um tripulante do Black Sea com quem dividia o quarto, Natan, o mais jovem no navio, depois dele, é claro.

Como o navio já atracara há um tempo, Johnny resolveu que era hora de procurar pela taberna. Ele se dirigiu ao gabinete de Blackew, quando ia bater, notou que a porta estava entreaberta e parou ao ouvir vozes. Dois homens conversavam dentro da sala. Depois de se certificar de que o corredor estava vazio, Johnny colou o ouvido na porta. Imediatamente ele reconheceu as vozes. A primeira era do primeiro imediato e a segunda do próprio capitão do navio.

-E o garoto?

-Não teremos problema com ele.

-O sr. tem certeza de que pode confiar em Sparrow?

-Silver, parece que você não me conhece!

-Vai matá-lo?

-Certamente.

-E se ele fugir?  
-Fugir?

-Sim, depois de saber tudo sobre esse mistério, ele pode tentar fugir e ficar com todo o tesouro.

-Ele nunca saberá de tudo, e se caso fugir, terá seus planos frustrados.

-Como tem tanta certeza?

-Por que eu nunca contarei sobre a moça.

-Então Sparrow não sabe que necessita dela?

-Ele não tem idéia.

-Realmente...Sparrow não é algo muito preocupante.

-Agora vá Silver.

-Sim senhor.

Ao ouvir isso Johnny virou-se e correu o mais silencioso que podia, parando na metade do corredor. Virou e voltou a caminhar lentamente de volta de onde tinha partido. Nesse tempo Silver saiu da cabine do capitão e o viu:

-Rapaz, o que quer?

-Vou perguntar ao capitão se posso sair.

Ele recebeu um olhar cínico de Silver, que continuou sua caminhada, até seu quarto.

-Com licença, capitão?

-Entre Johnny. O que quer?

-O navio já está atracado a certo tempo. Vocês irão começar as buscas?

-Não ainda, por quê?

-Eu gostaria de saber se posso passar parte do dia fora.

-Pode. Só isso?

-Só.

-Então vá.

-Obrigado sr.

Com isso Johnny saiu do aposento, mais voltou para seu quarto ao invés de sair.

**N/A: Genti, q talz esse cap? Longo o título, eu sei.**

**Obrigada pelas opiniões, e podem continuar mandando, viu?**

**Bem, aqui os agradecimentos:**

Pepper: ahh. Num sô poya gorda:P 

**Deixando claro, ela é minha migah, por isso esse amor td;**

**Vlw review moree.**

Lethe e Mnemosine: Bem...Eu já ti respondi por e-mail neh... Mais mto obrigada pela review e elogios 


	18. A Viagem Secreta

**18° cap. A Viagem Secreta.**

**-**Já devemos estar chegando.

Jack estava ao leme, seguindo as próprias coordenadas.

Ao longe ouviram alguém berrar:

-Conjunto de recifes á frente.

Marília rapidamente se virou e viu, há alguns metros, uma bacia de recifes rosados, sobrepondo-se ao mar.

-Uma pergunta.

-Sim?

-O navio não pode ir até lá, pode?

-Não.

-Então, como chegaremos lá?

-Com o bote.

-E isso não é arriscado também?

-É.

-Ah, sim. Quem vai estar no bote?

-Nós dois.

-Owh. Tudo certo então. Como chegaremos sem quebrar o bote?

-Na hora descobriremos isso.

-Você sabe nadar?

-Sei.

-Certo, estava só checando.

-Você sabe?

-Não sei...Não me lembro de nadar ultimamente.

Depois de um tempo, Jack e Marília estavam remando em direção aos recifes.

-Jack, porque eu tenho de remar?

-Porque só eu não dou conta.

-Está me chamando de pesada?

-Não. A madeira é pesada.

-Você não poderia ter chamado alguns de seus homens?

-Não quero que eles descubram o que tem lá.

-Ótimo, você está com o mapa?

-Estou.

-Que bom, pois chegamos.

Jack tirou o mapa de seu bolso, sem deixar que os marujos que estavam no Pérola vissem.

-Não chegamos não.

-Chegamos sim.

-Não de acordo com o mapa.

-Jack, é impossível prosseguir. Não estou com vontade de voltar nadando até o Pérola.

-Muito bem. Cuidado ao andar sobre eles.

-Ao O Quê?

-Como você pretende chegar até o mapa?

-Eu não pretendia, esperava que você fosse sozinho.

Jack olhou para ela, como quem dizia: "Sério? Tolinha..."

-Mais Jack...Onde vai estar esse mapa?

-Não sei, mais teremos de procurar não?

Ele saiu do bote e a ajudou a sair também.

-Cuidado onde passar.

-Ainda bem que estou de botas.

Jack e Marília começaram a andar cautelosos pelo recife, procurando distinguir algo do rosa. Estavam nessa quando de repente Marília ouve o som de algo se quebrando, seguido de um grito. Ela correu para o local em que Jack acabara de desaparecer e pelo descuido, acabou quebrando outra parte do recife e caindo também.

O estranho foi que o som não foi de alguém caindo no mar, mais sim um banque surdo. Marília observou e viu que se encontrava em uma caverna subterrânea. Então porque ela não se machucara ao cair?

-Tudo bem com você?

Ela levou um susto e notou que o motivo era que havia caído em cima do Jack.

-Pode se levantar, fazendo o favor?

-Claro, me desculpe.

Ambos se levantaram e puseram-se a observar o lugar.

Era uma típica caverna submersa, úmida, fria, escura, a única luz que se via era a do sol que entrava pelas novas aberturas. Olhando mais ao fundo, Jack viu uma tora de madeira.

-Ótimo, se tivéssemos fogo.

-Nós temos. Aqui.

Marília apontou para a parte trás da tora, fora da visão de Jack, onde se encontravam fósforos. Ele fez fogo e olharam para dentro da caverna.

-Espero que você não diga 'as damas primeiro'.

-Eu não ia...

Jack começou a avançar, com a Marília em seu encalço.

Eles andaram por um tempo em profundo silêncio, já não se ouvia o mar e o único som era o das botas sobre as pedras. A luz produzida ia iluminando a escuridão, mostrando rochas e rochas. Até que em um certo momento, o túnel virou para a esquerda e começou a viçar íngreme, quando sem aviso, voltou ao normal e a caverna parou. Com a iluminação eles podiam ver uma mesa de pedra, com uma caixa de madeira, amarrada á ela com cordas.

-Não queriam que isso saísse daqui.

-E com razão.

Ela se ajoelhou ao lado da mesa e tentou desatar as cordas.

-O que você esta fazendo?

Jack a olhava com um ar confuso, e foi com esse mesmo olhar que ela o encarou.

-Temos de soltar, não?

-Claro, mais há um jeito mais fácil.

Ele tirou a espada e cortou as cordas, que rapidamente caíram no chão.

-Se você quer passar por pirata, tem de pensar como um...

-Tudo bem então.

Ela foi até a caixa e a abriu. Retirou o pedaço do mapa e mostrou á Jack.

-Levamos a caixa junto?

-Não, os homens não devem notar que trouxemos algo.

-Como se eles já não estranharam a nossa demora de voltar á superfície.

Ela fechou a caixa e a deixou como estava. Eles se viraram e voltaram pelo longo caminho, tomando muito cuidado na descida, que era muito perigosa. Depois de um tempo de caminhada, começaram a ver uma luz ao fundo, que não era produzida pelo archote na mão de Jack. Eles haviam chegado na saída. Recolocaram tudo no lugar, guardaram o mapa e iam sair, quando notaram que nenhum dos dois alcançava a abertura do teto.

-E agora?

-Fique de quatro.

-O Quê?

-Eu vou te usar como apoio, vai logo...

-Apoio?Já está começando a pensar como pirata.

Ele se ajoelhou e a Marília subiu em suas costas.

-Ainda bem que você não está de salto. Alcançou?

-Aham. Só que não consigo subir.

Jack levantou o olhar e viu qu7e ela estava com os braços e rosto para fora, mais não conseguia se forçar para cima.

-Desça.

-O quê? Descer?

-É.

Ela desceu e Jack se levantou. Ele juntou as mãos e as colocou um pouco à frente do corpo, curvando-se um pouco. Marília o observou um pouco preocupada:

-Isso seria para?

-Coloque o seu pé nas minhas mãos e se apóie para subir.

-Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?

-Vá logo.

Ela levantou a perna direita e colocou o pé nas mãos estendidas de Jack. Apoiou-se nas costas arqueadas dele e com um impulso, alcançou a superfície. Ele ajudou-a a subir completamente e depois ela que o ajudou.

-Jack, você está bem?

Eles ouviram a voz distante de Gibbs.

-Estou ótimo.

Voltando se para Marília ele disse:

-Eles provavelmente se perguntam por que a demora para voltar do mar. Somente concorde com o que eu disser.

Ela olhou um pouco desconfiada antes de concordar.

De volta ao Pérola, Gibbs foi a encontro deles:

-Por quê a demora?Já pensávamos que vocês haviam morrido!

-Abaixo do recife encontramos uma caverna subterrânea. Resolvemos ver se tinha algo interessante.

-E tinha?

-Nada.

N/A: Bem gente...O cap ficou um pouco loongo, foi sem querer. Vamos a parte boa do n/a, os agradecimentos: 

Gente, thanks por fazer minha fic ser a 2ª mais comentada! Com 22 review!.ki emoçaum...!

**Pepper: Seu Pc quebro again...AAAAHHHHH!**

**Vlw rvw moree, bjux!**

**Continuem mandando tuas review honeys!E acho que já estabeleci o n° de mapas...Dpois eu aviso. Lhyl, onde anda vc?Hina, ih tuh?**


	19. Voltando a Tortuga

**19° cap. Voltando a Tortuga.**

O Pérola havia chegado em Tortuga há 4 dias e esperavam a chegada do Black Sea.

Jack estava entediando quando batem a porta de sua sala.

A Marília entra sorrindo.

-O que foi?

Ele perguntou enquanto ela ainda estava na porta. De resposta ela somente entrou no aposento, trazendo junto Johnny.

-Já chegaram?Finalmente!Bem vindo de volta garoto! E então, quais as novidades?

Eles entraram e Johnny fechou a porta. Cada um foi para o seu costumeiro lugar, antes da narrativa começar.

Ele falou que Blackew deseja se reunir com Jack daqui a uns 30 minutos.

-Qual o motivo?

-Ele não me disse, mais provavelmente é para contar sobre a viagem. E vocês, acharam o mapa?

-Achamos –foi a vez de Marília falar- a outra parte, sim! E você não vai acreditar onde estava!

-Onde?

-Em uma caverna subterrânea, embaixo dos recifes.

Johnny realmente não acreditara.

-Sabia que você não iria acreditar! Mais me deixe contar-lhe tudo! Nós estávamos...

-Nós quem?

-Eu e Jack. Nós estávamos andando pelos recifes, em procura de algo.

-Vocês _realmente _achavam que o mapa estaria em cima dos recifes?

-Posso contar a história?

Jack estava se divertindo com essa conversa. Era um pouco estranho o relacionamento deles, mais funcionava.

-Desculpe-me, por favor, continue.

-Quando de repente notamos uma caverna abaixo dos recifes.

-Bom acrescentar que fui EU quem a achou.

-Sim, foi você. Quebrando o chão onde pisava e caindo com tudo na dura rocha.

-O método não importa...

-Sim, não importa. Mais Continuando: Dentro dela seguimos um longo túnel, com curvas, descidas e subidas. Estávamos em uma grande inclinação...

-Enorme.

-...Enorme inclinação, quando chegamos ao topo, havia uma mesa de pedra, com uma caixa de madeira igual às outras, presa com cordas.

-Encurtando a historia dela, pegamos o mapa, voltamos ao Pérola e já tracei o novo caminho a seguir.

-Interessante, então vocês já têm a nova parte e o novo caminho?

-Isso mesmo. Mais e quanto a senhora Rose, descobriu algo?

-Bem, de certa forma sim.

-Então conte!

-Como você previu Jack, não fiquei um momento com os tripulantes de Blackew na busca. Fui até a taberna Black Eye, certo?

-Certo...E falou com ela?

-Falei.

-E então?

Perguntaram em uníssono, Jack e Marília. A ansiedade na voz deles era extremamente notável, exatamente como a expressão de desapontamento que se seguiu depois das últimas palavras de Johnny.

-Ela não sabe de nada.

-Como assim não sabe de nada!

-Foi com ela que falamos!Ela que conhecia minha mãe!

-Eu sei, mais ela me disse que por opção não quis saber de nada. Achava melhor.

-Ótimo! Teremos que continuar com suposições sobre o que fazer! E se tudo até aqui estiver errado?

-Errado não está! Se não, não teríamos encontrado o que deveria ser encontrado.

-Jack, nunca mais fale desse jeito.

-Mais ela falou algo interessante.

Os dois viraram se imediatamente para Johnny, que contou:

-De acordo com ela, somente duas mulheres sabem toda a razão do mistério, enfim, sabem tudo sobre ele. Uma era sua mãe e outra uma mulher que vive em Port Royal. Também guardiã.

-Isso é ótimo! –o sorriso voltou ao rosto de Marília e ela se virou para Jack- só temos de ir até lá e...Por que essa cara?

Ele os encarava com a boca entreaberta e imediatamente começou a revirar seus papeis.

-Vocês não irão acreditar...De acordo com o mapa, nossa nova parada é exatamente em Port Royal.

**N/A: Que tal?Eu pessoalmente achei esse cap. muito interessante. E quem será a nova personagem? **

**Agradecimentos à:**


	20. Port Royal

20°cap. Port Royal

Jack não contou direito a eles como saiu de Tortuga sem provocar suspeitas em Blackew, mais o caso era que o Pérola havia chegado em Port Royal. Manteve-se um pouco afastado da costa, afinal, lá morava o governador e o Comodoro, fiel exterminador de piratas.

Johnny e Marília estavam no convés esperando por Jack.

Ela havia posto as suas antigas roupas, os saltos, o cabelo preso, a maquiagem, o leque e o vestido pomposo.

-Onde será que ele está? É tão difícil assim vestir uma roupa?

-Ele não está acostumado com elas.

Quem respondeu foi Johnny, que estava com ela.

Nesse momento da conversa, Jack sobe as escadas. Eles não puderam evitar as risadas.

Ele estava vestido como um trabalhador comum. Botas marrons, calça azul, camisa branca e limpa posta para dentro da calça, casaco de couro escuro até metade da perna e o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo.

-Que bom que alguém está se divertindo por aqui!

-Me desculpe Jack -ela falou entre as risadas- mais não estamos acostumados com você...Assim!

-Certo, certo. Acabou a diversão, vamos para o bote.

Ela se despediu de Johnny e desceu para o bote com Jack.

Eles desembarcaram afastados do ancoradouro e foram em direção ao centro da cidade. Procuraram uma pensão de jeito sutil e calmo. Finalmente acharam. A entrada era pintada de azul claro e o nome estava com letras pretas: **PENSÃO MAR AZUL.**

**-**Mais meigo do que isso não encontramos.

-Tem razão. Agora, faça cara de desesperada.

Eles entraram na pensão e se dirigiram para o balcão, onde uma mulher os recebeu.

-Bem-vindos a Pensão Mar Azul, em que posso ajudá-los?

-No que você poder!

-Desculpe...?

-Desculpe o meu marido, mais é que passamos por horrores!

A mulher notou que ambos estavam parecem muito perturbados.

-O que houve?

-Nós fomos raptados por piratas! Roubaram tudo que tínhamos! O dinheiro, roupas, tudo! Só nos sobrou a casa e o que guardamos muito bem! Mais moramos em East Bridge! Eles ficaram conosco durante semanas, e nos deixaram em uma ilha para morrermos. Graças, um navio nos viu e nos tirou de lá, nos deu essas roupas, deixando-nos aqui.

Jack se impressionou com o cinismo de Marília, ela estava quase chorando, e à medida que falava, a atendente parecia se desesperar mais com a situação deles.

-Que terrível! Sentem-se, vou buscar um pouco de água!

-Tem certeza de que nunca fez isso antes?

-Jack, Jack...Você já deveria ter notado que me viro muito bem nessas situações.

Eles não tiveram tempo de falar mais nada, pois a mulher voltara.

-Muito obrigada.

Marília bebeu a água e agradeceu.

-Veja, eu sei que é pedir muito, mais você não teria algum quarto sobrando?Nós não temos onde ficar.

-A sim, acabaram de livrar um. Vocês podem passar a noite lá, depois veremos o que fazer.

-Muito obrigado, eu e minha mulher agradecemos muito esse gesto.

A mulher entregou-lhe a chave de número 16, quando eles iam subir as escadas, ela os chamou novamente.

-Qual mesmo o nome de vocês?

-O quê?

-Eu preciso do nome de vocês para o livro de hóspedes.

Marília e Jack se entreolharam, deveriam dar seus verdadeiros nomes? Quem respondeu foi Jack:

-Amanda e David Fernandez.

-Certo, o quarto de vocês é duas escadas a cima, no final do corredor.

Eles subiram as escadas, procurando pelo quarto.

-Amanda e David Fernandes? Que nomes são esses?

-Foi o que pensei na hora. Não é tão ruim assim.

-A claro que não, _amado David_.

Quando eles abriram a porta, surprienderam-se com a simplicidade e beleza do quarto.

Ele era todo branco, possuía uma cama de casal no centro, uma varanda, com vista para o mar. As cortinas de renda balançavam com o vento, e possuía um armário ao canto.

-Belo quarto não?

Ela não respondeu, Jack seguiu seu olhar até a cama, no centro do quarto.

-Não precisa se preocupar com isso.

-Quem disse que estou preocupada?

Ele girou os olhos na órbita.

-Você não é tão boa atriz assim, sabia? Eu sei que é totalmente incomum para você dormir numa cama de casal sem estar casada.

Ela continuou em silêncio.

-Por favor!

-Tudo bem, tudo bem. Parei. Agora, quais seus planos para achar essa guardiã?

-Seguir o mapa.

-E como você pretende falar com ela?

-Não tivemos dificuldade com a senhora Rose, não é mesmo?

-Não...E por quanto tempo ficaremos aqui?

-Até quando pudermos.

Jack levantou-se e foi em direção á porta.

-Aonde você vai?

-Analisar a cidade, você pode ir dormir. Já está noite.


	21. O Novo Local

21°cap. O Novo Local

No dia seguinte, Jack e Marília estavam tomando café, quando a recepcionista entrou e se dirigiu à eles.

-Bom-dia, dormiram bem?

-Sim, muito bem.-Marília completou com um sorriso-o quarto é maravilhoso.

-Que bom, mais eu gostaria de falar com vocês. Eu analisei a situação e os deixarei ficar aqui, mas...Terão de trabalhar. Somente os custos para pagarem a estadia e o restaurante. Você -disse se virando para Jack-pode fazer os trabalhos braçais e a sra. trabalhar como empregada. Nada demais claro.

A Marília deixou o queixo cair por um minuto, e Jack achou que ela fosse explodir com a mulher, mais rapidamente ela fechou a boca e disse em um sorriso que ele sabia ser falso, mais que enganou completamente a anfitriã.

-Mais é claro! Nós entendemos perfeitamente, e nada mais justo do que ficarmos aqui trabalhando para pagar!

-Muito bem então, quando eu precisar de algo, os chamarei, certo?

-Certíssimo.

Assim que ela se retirou o sorriso se apagou do rosto de Marília e Jack pode sentir seu pé chutando a toalha, para um lado e outro.

-Você se saiu muito bem.

Ele tentava desesperadamente acalmá-la.

-Ela quer que nós o quê?-ela continuou sem esperar resposta-por favor! Acabamos de nos livrar da prisão dos piratas e já temos que trabalhar?

-Que prisão?

-Ora, que prisão! Nós fomos raptados por piratas, lembra-se?

-Sim...Lembro.

Ele se levantou.

-Onde vai?

-Seguir um certo mapa.

Jack pegou o mapa e seguiu os passos. O caminho não era interrompido por muros ou casas, como ainda era um pouco cedo, pouquíssimas pessoas estavam na rua, sendo que o passeio ocorreu sem problemas.

Depois de um tempo, o caminho do mapa acabou, dando diretamente em um grande portão.

**N/A:Gente, me perdoem, me esqueci do n/a no outro cap! Mais ok, espero que estejam gostando e aqui vão os agradecimentos:**

**Lhyl: Vc voltou! Bem, realmente problemas no Pc são MUITO irritantes...o meu tb esta passando por uma fase assim. E adorei a sua rvw, vlw!**

**Nocturna-in-shadows: mtu bizzaru msm!Vlw rvw...**

**Continuem mandando reviews! **


	22. Ana D'astria

22° cap. Ana D'astria

Ele voltou à pensão e viu a Marília varrendo o chão do jardim.

-Como vai?

Ela virou-se para ele soltando faíscas no olhar.

-Você está bem?-ele acrescentou depois desse movimento dela.

-Claro! Por que motivo não estaria?Ah, sim...Talves por quê desde que te conheci eu fui capturada como 'divertimento' para piratas, depois me passo por uma amante SUA, por uma pirata, sua mulher raptada e AGORA, somente para completar, VIREI ESCRAVA! Me diga, tem algum motivo para eu estar insatisfeita!

-Bem, para podermos ficar aqui sem pagar você tem que trabalhar.

-E Você?Não Podia Fazer Algo?

-Eu estou na busca do mapa.

-Ah, claro! E o que descobriu até agora?

-Eu sei onde ele está, só não sei como pegá-lo.

-Por que será que nós não pensamos nesse tipo de dificuldade? Não, espere! Alguém pensou, EU pensei, mais não tinha motivos para preocupações, certo?Afinal, foi tão fácil com a senhora Rose.

Ela começou a mexer o pé de um lado para o outro, recado de que era melhor sair dali.

-Tem razão, eu vou embora e só voltarei quando tiver a solução!

Ele rapidamente saiu de lá e se dirigiu para a o local onde o mapa estava. Uma mansão, um pouco afastada do centro. Ela era cercada por altos muros e sempre tinha dois homens no portão branco. Dava-se para ver que dentro, antes de se chegar a casa que se erguia, havia um grande e verde jardim.

Jack se informara que lá morava uma rica condessa. Seus pais haviam morrido, deixando toda a herança, por não possuir nenhum irmão, herdou tudo, além do título de Condessa Ana D'astria.

Inesperadamente, os portões se abrem e uma mulher sai de dentro da casa, trajada com um rico vestido verde.

Ela se dirigiu para o mercado e Jack a seguiu afastado.

Eles entraram em uma rua vazia e ele achou que ali era o melhor lugar para abordá-la.

-Com licença, senhorita?

-Sim...

-Você é Ana D'astria, certo?

-Errado.

-Como...?

-Eu sou a Condessa Ana D'atria.

Jack fez uma rápida careta antes de continuar.

-Bem, então é com você mesma que eu quero falar.

-E quem o senhor seria?

-Alguém que está atrás dos mapas, inclusive o que se esconde na sua casa.

Ela o olhou assustada. Como ele poderia saber disso?

-Do que você está falando?

-Vamos.

Ele a pegou pelo braço e a arrastou até o fim de um beco, sobre os gritos dela.

-Me Solte! Quem pensa que é?Eu sou uma CONDESSA! Largue-me!

Ele a soltou.

-Muito bem, agora, QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É!

-Alguém que precisa da sua ajuda.

-E por que você acha que **eu** lhe ajudaria?

-Porque eu tenho a guardiã mestra.

N/A: Oii gentem! Então, ta aí a ANA, nova personagem...O q acharam dela?

**Agradecimentos:**

**Nenhum! Nenhuma review nova! Buáá...Triste mesmo.**


	23. Hóspedes

23° cap. Hóspedes

Marília estava na varanda, vendo o mar quando um Jack um tanto apressado entra batendo a porta.

-O que houve?

-Vamos embora daqui.

Ele começou a recolher suas coisas sem nem olhar para Marília

-O quê?

-Eu achei um novo lugar para ficarmos –disse ele sorrindo-junte suas coisas.

-Sabe, eu realmente acho que devíamos ter falado com ela, Jack.

-O bilhete de agradecimento já foi suficiente.Melhor assim, evitamos perguntas.

-Você ainda não disse aonde vamos.

-É uma surpresa.

-Surpresa?Não me diga que você pegou o mapa!

-Ainda não, mais nós vamos pegá-lo.

-Quando?

-Assim que chegarmos lá, creio eu.

-Mais chegar aonde!

-Aqui.

Jack parou e ela levantou o olhar. Quase que imediatamente sua boca caiu.

-É aqui que vamos ficar?

-Aqui mesmo.

Eles estavam de fronte à uma mansão, com os portões ladeados por guardas, que deram passagem para que eles entrassem.

-Mais...Quem vive aqui?

-A guardiã do quarto pedaço do mapa.

-O quê?Ela vive...Aqui?

-E por enquanto nós também.

-Também? –um sorriso começava a se formar em seus lábios-gostei dela.

Eles entraram em um grande hall, cheio de tapetes e quadros.

Um empregado os levou até uma sala ao lado, com lareira, poltronas e uma mesa, na qual Ana D'Austria estava sentada.

-Você deve ser a guardiã mestra –disse ela se levantando e observando Marília-um pouco nova demais.

Ela olhou para Jack desconfiada de que ele a estava enganando.

-Eu sou a filha dela –agora era a Marília que olhava preocupada com Jack-e como sabia disso?

-O senhor Sparrow me disse.

-E o que mais o senhor Sparrow disse? –agora ela olhava para Jack, quase que o fuzilando com o olhar.

-Foi só isso.

Ele levantou as mãos como que para se proteger e a Ana completou.

-Realmente foi só isso mesmo...Mais creio que sabem que eu estou com o mapa, certo?

-Certo. E queríamos saber se você pod...

A Ana tampou-lhe a boca com a mão.

-Aqui não, não é oportuno falarmos disso aqui, meu mordomo irá mostrar-lhes onde ficarão e toda a casa, nós conversaremos amanhã.

Ela tocou um sino que estava na mesa e um alto homem apareceu:

-Sim, condessa?

-Apresente a casa a eles e os coloque nos quartos da zona leste. O senhor Sparrow e a senhorita ficaram aqui.

-Imediatamente condessa.

Eles seguiram o homem, que lhe mostrou toda a mansão e os levaram a ala leste.

-Aqui estão os quartos. A senhorita ficara neste e o senhor na da porta ao lado.

Ele se retirou sem nem esperar agradecimentos e cada um entrou em seu respectivo quarto. Ambos eram iguais, mais não menos luxuosos. Havia uma enorme cama na parede, uma janela e uma varanda, com vista para os jardins, também possuía um enorme tapete, que cobria quase todo o chão, quadros, lareira, cômoda, escrivaninha e poltronas.

"Realmente as acomodações estão melhorando" pensou Marília sorrindo antes de correr e se atirar na confortável cama.

N/A: Como vão? O que estão achando da história? Só tenho um jeito de descobrir, não? REVIEWS, PLEEASE!

**Agradecimentos:**

**Lethe e Mnesmósine: Pq vc ficaria mto triste? A Ana é tão legal...**

**Pepper: Pois é, não é di nds honey...**


	24. Passagem Secreta

24° cap. Passagem Secreta.

Marília acordou tarde naquela manhã, há muito tempo não dormia tão bem assim, na realidade, era a cama mais confortável que ela já se deitara.

Ela se levantou e se dirigiu para a janela, o sol estava entre nuvens e parecia que ia chover. Quando ela voltou sua atenção para o quarto, notou que tinha um vestido na poltrona. Ela o pegou e não acreditou quão chique ele era. Com variantes tons de dourado bordados no tecido branco, ela acompanhava um par de saltos brancos e um chapéu que ela nunca sonhara em comprar.

Quando tinha acabado de se vestir ouviu batidas na porta e ao abrir viu uma mulher de rosto bondoso com uma bandeja de comida.

-A condessa mandou lhe trazer isso –ela colocou a bandeja na mesa-espero não ter te acordado.

-Imagine, eu já havia levantado, uma pergunta, que horas são?

-Por volta das onze, o almoço será servido ao meio dia e meio.

Dito isso ela se retirou e Marília comeu seu desjejum.

Depois resolveu ir à varanda, a vista para os jardins era linda, mais olhando atentamente, ela viu duas cabeças andando juntas, uma era loira com um chapéu e outra era morena, também com chapéu.

"O Jack e a condessa... Como será que se chega aos jardins?".

Nesse momento seu pensamento foi interrompido com uma batida na porta.

-Sim?

-Desculpe-me senhorita, mais o almoço está servido.

-Ah, claro. Obrigada.

Ela seguiu o mordomo até a sala no primeiro andar onde seria servido o almoço, lá já se encontravam Jack e Ana. Eles levantaram o olhar quando ela entrou. Jack foi o primeiro a falar.

-Lindo traje, ficou muito bom em você –depois que o mordomo se retirou-mais ainda prefiro o pirata.

-Realmente. Acertei mandando ele a você, nunca ficaria bom em mim, fique com ele.

-O quê?

-Fique com ele.

Nessa hora eles foram interrompidos com a entrada dos pratos.

Depois que todos saíram e as portas foram fechadas eles começaram a real conversa.

-Então... Vamos falar em algo importante ou continuar com os elogios?

-Muito bem condessa, onde está o mapa?

-Guardado em um lugar secreto, Jack. Irem com vocês hoje à tarde busca-lo. Mais, o que vocês sabem sobre todo esse mistério?

-Bem, nós sabemos que minha mãe, Lauren Beckey era a guardiã suprema e deixou pistas para que achemos os mapas. Cada mapa leva ao seguinte e assim por diante. Blackew nos disse que no final disso tudo está um grande tesouro, mais é praticamente isso.

Ana parecia impressionada.

-Descobriram bastante para quem não tinha meios. É basicamente o que você disse, mais se vocês estão aqui, significa que já acharam três partes?

-Ahn, Jack?

-Sim, foram...Três partes mesmo.

-Meus parabéns. Assim que anoitecer e os empregados se retirarem eu os levarei até o quarto pedaço, até lá aproveitem a estadia aqui.

-Mais é só isso?

-Desculpe-me..?

-É só isso que você tem de contar sobre esse mistério? Digo, e o colar de Vênus –Ana se surpreendeu ao ouvir essa palavra-os mapas, e esse tesouro?

-Bem lembrado. Eu nunca falo sobre isso, então nem lembrei de contar-lhe.

Muito bem, são seis mapas existentes, se não me engano. Eles estão espalhados pelo Caribe, alguns com guardiãs e outros em lugares inimagináveis. Ao coletar todos os mapas você deve montá-los juntos e a partir de onde se encontra, segui-lo e chegara ao tesouro. Esse tesouro é uma exuberante quantidade de jóias, ouro, prata, pedras preciosas, títulos, propriedades, enfim, tudo que tenha um bom valor. Sua expressão mudou completamente para uma mais sombria.

-Agora o colar de Vênus, você o tem?

-Sim, estava na minha antiga casa.

-E ele é realmente de ouro e esmeraldas?

-Realmente.

-E...Bem, possui **_algo_** mais?

Marília deu um leve sorriso ao entender onde ela queria chegar.

-Sim, ele possui.

------

Já era quase onze horas da noite e Marília estava andando de um lado para o outro no quarto. Ana disse que iriam chamá-la para irem buscar o mapa, mais onde ela estaria?

Marília deitou na cama e estava quase dormindo quando ouve batidas na porta, ao abri-la vê Ana e Jack parados, a única luz vinha da vela que Ana segurava.

-Vamos?

Jack e Marília à seguiram pelos corredores escuros, desceram todas as escadas e seguiram pela área leste da casa. Todos iam em silêncio e foram passando por corredores e mais corredores até que acabaram em uma parede com uma enorme tapeçaria.

-Ana, tem certeza de que você acertou o lugar? –Jack perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Claro que tenho –ela respondeu e olhou para os lados.

Ana colocou a mão na borda da tapeçaria e a puxou para o lado, atrás dela somente uma parede branca, igual a todos os corredores. Ela seguiu com a mão, passando-a por toda parede até que a parede se curvou para trás.

-O que é isso? –Jack e Marília perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Uma passagem secreta. Entrem, rápido!

Todos entraram e Ana fechou a porta. Estava totalmente escuro, só se via a fraca luz da vela. Eles foram caminhando reto em pequeno declive. Depois de uns minutos outra parede sólida.

-E agora? –Jack perguntou um pouco frustrado.

Em resposta Ana começou a tatear a parede.

-Não me diga que é outra passagem secreta!

-Se você não quer eu não digo, mais me ajudem. Um desses tijolos é falso, tentem achá-lo e o forcem para trás.

Ouviu-se um som de roupas se movendo e todos os três começaram a tatear a parede de pedras. Um instante depois Jack achou a pedra solta e a empurrou. A parede foi deslizando para trás e todos entraram.

Ana ascendeu uma tocha que havia lá e toda a pequena câmara se iluminou.

No canto da parede se via uma pequena mesa de vidro com um papel em cima. Ana se dirigiu à ele e o guardou a roupa.

-Podemos voltar agora.

**N/A: Oii gente! Capítulo longo esse num?**

**Bem, vamos aos agradecimentos:**

**Nocturna-in-shadows****- ki boum ki vc gosto!**

**Ana Flávia- Ah, que bom saber que vc ta gostando! Bom saber que mais alguém ta lendo a fic Até o prox. Cap!**


	25. Capitão Norrigton

GENTE, ME PERDOOEM!EU FIZ UMA BURRADA TÃO GRANDE!

EU COLOQUEI O CAP. 26 NO LUGAR DO 25,ME PERDOOEM!

MAIS AQUI ESTÁ, CAP 25, E DEPOIS O 26, PERDOEM-ME POR ESSA BURRADA!

25 cap- Capitão Norrigton.

No dia seguinte, Marília já havia feito suas malas e deixado tudo pronto para voltarem para o Pérola.

Ana e Marília e Jack estavam na sala. Ana estava com uma expressão triste.

-Então...Agora vocês vão embora, atrás da quinta parte?

-Vamos. Se me dão licença...

Jack sai da sala pela porta que leva aos jardins, deixando Ana e Marília sozinhas.

-Deve ser divertido –Ana falou sorrindo.

-O quê?

-Sair por aí...Com um navio, percorrendo o mundo.

Marília parou para pensar por um minuto e depois respondeu.

-é bom mesmo. Digo, nos primeiros dias no Pérola eu estava terrivelmente apavorada. Mais avaliando agora, é quase tão agradável quanto a vida que eu tinha antes.

-Eu sempre achei interessante, sabe, navegar.

-Então por que você não vai?

Ana pareceu despertar.

-Com quem? Sozinha? Não...Isso é algo que se faz com alguém que se gosta, não com um bando de marinheiros contratados para lavar o convés.

-Então chame seus amigos.

Ela riu sarcasticamente.

-Que amigos? Na minha posição social você só encontra um bando de aproveitadores, nunca um amigo real. Não possuo nenhum.

-Isso não é verdade. –Marília disse calmamente, no que Ana a olhou curiosamente.

-Você pode me considerar uma amiga real.

Nesse momento a campainha tocou.

-Quem poderá ser?Não estou esperando ninguém.

O mordomo entrou na sala anunciando.

-Condessa, o Sr. Norrigton está aqui.

Norrigton entrou na sala.

-Condessa D'austria –e beijou sua mão-sinto, parece que você já tem visitas –disse olhando para Marília.

-Deixe-me apresentá-los. Marília, este é o Sr. Norrigton, primeiro imediato do principal navio da Marinha Britânica. Sr. está é a senhorita...Wattemberg. Uma amiga minha.

-Srta. Wattemberg, prazer conhece-la –disse beijando-lhe a mão.

-O prazer é meu Sr.

-Bem, não vou me demorar –disse se virando para Ana-só vim aqui para convida-la para a minha promoção. Capitão Norrigton.

-Capitão? –ela parecia não se importar-claro, como condessa não posso faltar a um evento desse tipo.

A voz dela saiu sem nenhuma emoção, Marília notou que ela não tinha a mínima vontade de comparecer e também não gostava da presença de Norrigton. Ele é que parecia não notar.

-Sinto a interrupção, mas, quando será isso?

-Daqui a dois dias.

-Oh, que lástima! –Marília levou a mão aos lábios, numa falsa decepção.

-Lástima?

-Sinto, mas a condessa não poderá ir.

-E por que não? –Norrigton não entendia como uma desconhecida dava ordens assim na condessa. E Ana olhava curiosa para Marília.

-Eu vim aqui exatamente para convida-la para passar uns dias em meu navio, passeando comigo pelo Caribe, e ela havia acabado de aceitar quando o senhor chegou. Amanhã mesmo partiremos e não temos dia marcado para a volta.

-Realmente é uma pena. –Norrigton parecia desapontado-Bem, não vou atrapalha-las. Tenham um bom dia.

-Até mais ver.

Com um aceno do chapéu, Norrigton desapareceu da sala. Ana virou-se para Marília.

-Que história foi essa?

-Você não estava com cara de quem queria ir...Muito menos de que gosta desse senhor...

-Sim, realmente não gosto, outro aproveitador.

-Então eu fiz com que você não precisasse ir.

-Mais mesmo assim eu não irei viajar, com certeza, agora como Capitão da Marinha Real ele saberá disso.

-Quem disse que você não viajará?

-Desculpe-me, acho que não entendi direito.

Marília virou e saiu pela mesma porta que Jack, depois de uns minutos ela voltava com ele.

-Posso saber o que está havendo? –Ana estava muito confusa com tudo.

Marília sorrindo respondeu.

-Ana, você gostaria de nos acompanhar no Pérola em busca dos mapas?

N/A: Então, gostaram? Acho que não esperavam que eu continuasse com a condessa muitos cap's não?

**Bem, agradecimentos:**

**pepper- pseh neh! Minha deixadora de reviews constantes, ti doru!**


	26. Amiga ou Inimiga?

Gente, me desculpem pela confusão dos caps!Plis, vão até o cap. 25 e o leiam, pois é novo, eu confundi e acabei postando esse no lugar do outro!Sorry...

Capítulo com participação especial de Bibi.

26° cap. Amiga ou Inimiga?

Ana estava no Pérola, que já havia partido de Port Royal.

Naturalmente Johhny já sabia de tudo, e Ana ficou no lugar de Anna Maria no quarto, sobre alguns protestos dela.

-Como assim, eu vou mudar de quarto!Sempre dormi aqui, é só chegar novas...Pessoas que sou mandada para outro lugar?

-Por serem novas aqui, as deixarei junto, mesmo por que já se conhecem. E você sempre reclamou desse quarto, agora vai para outro, deveria estar me agradecendo, não?- Jack disse e depois de mais alguns minutos de reclamações ela saiu.

Agora, Ana, Johnny e Marília estavam no gabinete de Jack.

-Bem, o motivo de vocês estarem aqui é que temos de

resolver a situação da Ana.

"Ana? Não sabia que estavam tão íntimos" Marília pensou, mais depois voltou sua atenção ao que Jack dizia.

-Gibbs veio me falar hoje. Os marinheiros estão estranhando todas essas viagens e a entrada de mais uma mulher –disse se dirigindo a Ana-Teremos de contar uma boa mentira para evitar muitas perguntas. E eu já tenho uma.

Todos olhavam curiosos esperando.

-Minha idéia é a seguinte, falaremos que fomos roubar uma rica condessa, mais precisávamos de ajuda. Ana era uma empregada mestra naquela casa e poderia ser muito útil, mais depois do roubo, teve de vir conosco, para não ser presa.

-Ótima idéia –Ana foi a primeira a falar-mas, como vocês simplesmente chegam e ficam meus amigos?

Jack continuou:

-Também pensei nisso. E tive uma idéia que pode vir a ser útil também para encobrir a entrada de Johnny.

-E qual seria? –agora era Johnny que estava interessado.

-Bem, se for aceitável para ambos, poderíamos dizer que Ana é uma namorada de Johnny e nos ajudou todo o tempo. Assim você ter entrado na tripulação ficará muito mais bem visto.

Johnny somente olhou para os lados, Ana parecia pensar sobre o assunto, Jack olhava ansioso para ela e Marília estava de boca aberta. O que facilitou ela a ser a primeira a falar.

-Como Assim!Você está mesmo sugerindo que a condessa Ana D'austria se passe por uma empregada? E pior, namorada de um pirata?Sem ofensas John, mais isso é totalmente inaceitável!Além de que...

-Eu aceito -ela foi cortada por Ana.

-O QUE? -Marília levantou-se da cadeira-como assim aceita?

-Aceitando...Eu fiz teatro por cinco anos, então não será nenhum problema, e acho que essa história é perfeita. Ninguém poderá questionar. Tem algum problema para você?

-Ahn...Bem...Não, imagine! Mas não tem outro jeito de fazer este plano?Sabe, é capaz dos marinheiros descobrirem...

Ana estranha o comportamento de Marília e resolveu descobrir se tudo era exatamente o que ela imaginava que fosse.

-Não vamos mudar de plano, este é perfeito, nenhum marinheiro vai descobrir, como já disse, fiz teatro por cinco anos.-Ana se levanta e vai até Johnny, passa seu dedo indicador sobre sua bochecha e desce a mão até o seu pescoço, Johnny estranhando seu comportamento, pergunta.

-O quê está fazendo?

-Oras, não teremos que fingir sermos namorados?-vendo que ele balançou a cabeça positivamente, continuou- Então, começaremos a partir de agora- Ana chega mais perto ainda de Johnny e lhe da um beijo na boca.

Jack estranhou muito isso, mais sua reação foi mais controlada que a da Marília, a garota, sem perceber, deixou seu queixo cair, mais Ana notou e satisfeita se afastou de John.

-O quê houve Mary, algum problema? Pode falar, não gostou do plano?

-Não, não -gaguejando- não tem problema nenhum, só que...Ahn...Nada. O plano é ótimo.

Marília virou a cabeça para o lado contrário de todos.

Jack notou uma diferença no comportamento dela, mais achou que não era nada.

-Bem, acho que já decidimos tudo, podem voltar ao que estavam fazendo.

Sem esperar um segundo aviso, Marília levantou-se e saiu rapidamente do gabinete. Estava no meio do corredor quando sente segurarem-lhe o braço direito. Ela se virou e viu Johnny, rapidamente ela abaixou a cabeça e Johnny, percebendo que ela estava estranha, com os dois dedos, levantou sua cabeça, olhando-a nos olhos.

-O quê você tem Mary?Está se sentindo bem?

Ainda se recusando a olhar para ele responde.

-Nada, só estou com uma leve dor de cabeça...Vou dormir um pouco e já melhoro, afinal, já está noite, amanhã nos vemos.

E com a cabeça baixa, entrou no quarto.

**N/A: Olá, por favor, não me matem, eu sei que estou uma semana atrasada das atualizações, mais é que esse cap não queria sair! Além do mais...nenhuma review, não é¬¬**

**Mais agora que saiu, eu acho que ficou muito bom, e POR FAVOR, ESTOU IMPLORANDO! Deixem reviews!**

**Bem, ele foi um pouco diferente dos outros, então, mais do que nunca, quero opiniões,ok?**

**AGRADECIMENTO SUUUUPER ESPECIAL A BIBI, QUE ME AJUDOU NESSE CAP, E AGRADEÇO MUITO!**


	27. Tempestade à Vista

27°cap.-Tempestade à vista.

Marília acordou com um barulho batendo no casco do navio.

"O que será isso?".

Virou-se e viu que a Ana ainda dormia, como ela não estava com vontade de conversar, se trocou em silêncio e saiu.

Quando chegou ao convés, o tempo estava muito frio, ameaçando chover.

Com o vento batendo forte em seu rosto, ela andou pelo descoberto convés, até chegar no final dele, e ficou observando as ondas baterem violentamente no navio.

Estava nessa quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e com um pulo se virou e viu Johnny parado em sua frente. Sentiu suas bochechas corarem e sentiu-se feliz e desconfortável ao mesmo tempo, sem saber o porquê.

O vento começou a soprar mais forte, fazendo algumas mexas do cabelo de Marília se soltassem do coque e passeassem pelo seu rosto.

-Você está bem? –ele afastou as mexas e as colocou atrás da orelha dela, deixando-a mais corada ainda- você está um pouco vermelha.

-Ah...É que, eu, bem...Hãn... –ela suspirou-é o frio.

Realmente, não era toda mentira, ela usava somente um xale nos ombros e o vento estava cada vez mais frio.

Depois dessa frase, Johnny tirou o casaco de couro e estendeu a ela, que recusou coma mão.

-Não, obrigada. Assim você que vai ficar com frio.

-Eu não seria um cavalheiro se não o fizesse.

E vestiu o casaco sobre os ombros dela.

-Mary, você está realmente bem? Está muito quieta.

Ela desviou o olhar e disse baixo, mais para si mesma:

-Já que você quer que eu fale... –continuou em som audível, e encarando Johnny nos olhos-você gosta da Ana?

Agora foi a vez dele de ficar vermelho; depois de um breve momento respondeu:

-Não, não gosto.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por uns minutos, algo incomum para os dois, quando Marília resolveu acabar com ele.

-Bem, eu acho que vou entrar...Está parecendo que vai chover.

Ela estava indo embora, quando Johnny segurou sua mão, fazendo-a voltar.

-Por que você me perguntou isso?

-Isso o quê?

-Se eu gostava da Ana.

-Oh, bem...Eu só estava curiosa para saber se você gostava de alguém, pois nunca se sabe, tanto tempo que não nos falamos, fiquei curiosa.

-Mais eu nunca falei que não gostava de ninguém...

Ela olhou com curiosidade para ele.

-Então você gosta de alguém?

-Gosto...

-Hum...Que interessante, meu amigo John está apaixonado, haha...Hum, e você pode me dizer quem é a milady?

Johnny abriu a boca para falar algo, mais foi interrompido por uma trovoada muito forte, ambos olharam para o céu e viram que ele estava com nuvens carregadas.

-Johnny... –uma voz chamou, e os dois se voltaram para trás, vendo Jack.

-Johnny...Gibbs está te chamando para o quarto, parece que um rum dele sumiu, ou algo do gênero.

-E ele acha o que? Eu que peguei?

-Provavelmente, ou eu não estaria aqui, rebaixado do posto de capitão para marujo de recados.

-Certo, estou indo...

E se dirigiu para dentro do navio.

-John, você não quer seu casaco? –Marília gritou para ele.

-Fique com ele, depois eu pego. –e saiu.

Um trovão fez-se ouvir mais forte.

-Parece que uma grande tempestade vem por aí não, Mary?

-É Jack...Parece sim. –ela olhou preocupada para o mar que se agitava.

Ele notou o olhar preocupado dela.

-Não precisa se preocupar, esse navio já enfrentou muitas destas, e piores ainda, sem muitos danos...

Notando que o olhar dela não suavizou a expressão de temor, perguntou:

-O que foi?

-Bem, é que está será a primeira tempestade minha em um navio. Até hoje o tempo estava bom, ensolarado...Na realidade, parecia perfeito até demais...Os tempos estão mudando.

**N/A: Capítulo emocionante não? John apaixonado, por quem será? E "os tempos estão mudando" mesmo não?Notem a grande direta! **

**Agradecimentos:**

**Hina: Oi, muito tempo sem review's tuas mesmo! Bem, achei ótimo você(ainda)estar gostando...Apareça mais, suas opiniões sobre os caps são muito importantes!**

**Mika: Bem, a fic está chegando no final...Já estamos caminhando pra ele! Vlw pela review **


	28. Traição

28° cap.-Traição.

Blackew estava em sua cabine, bebendo rum, quando ouve uma batida dupla na porta.

-Entre...

-Com licença capitão...Ela está aqui.

-Ótimo, me leve até ela.

Blackew saiu atrás do marujo, que o levou até uma saleta que ficava em baixo do convés. Ele abriu a porta e Blackew, ficando meio oculto pelas sombras.

A sala era pequena, tinha uma mesa ao centro, algumas cadeiras e uma lamparina na mesa, era a única luz no local, o que deixava os cantos envoltos por escuridão.

Em uma cadeira na mesa, havia uma moça, sentada de costas para a entrada. Suas mãos estavam atadas e ela estava com a boca presa por um pano. Ela era uma mulher de cabelos ruivos, pele morena e aparentava ter por volta de 34 anos.

Blackew se aproximou e sentou-se na cadeira de frente para ela.

Ela resmungou algo sobre o pano, que não foi entendido e tinha os olhos molhados, andara chorando.

-Calma, ninguém aqui lhe fará mal...A não ser que você colabore.

Novamente ela falou algo sobre o pano, que novamente não foi entendido.

-Veja que distração a minha, deixe-me tirar-lhe esse pano.

No momento que ele retirou ela começou a gritar. Blackew falou alto para ser ouvido.

-Veja, ninguém aqui irá lhe ajudar, então gritar é perda de tempo.

Ela se calou.

-Melhor assim, então me diga, qual seu nome?

-Senhora Whistley.Catherine Whistley.

-Sra. Whistley pode me chamar de Blackew. –ela empalideceu ao ouvir esse nome- Creio que a sra. esteja se perguntando por que, em tantas pessoas, meus homem raptaram você e a trouxeram aqui, estou certo?

Ela ficou em silêncio.

-Vou considerar isso como um sim. Veja bem, eu estou a muitos anos a procura de um certo colar, e depois de muito investigar, soube que a sra. era muito amiga de Lauren Beckey, também soube que ela lhe entregou um certo 'presente' antes de morrer.

A cada palavra dele, Catherine ficava mais pálida, e notando isso, Blackew tinha mais certeza de que era tudo verdade.

-Agora, não vamos fingir que você não sabe de nada. Assim não perderei tempo, e você voltará mais rápido para seus filhos e marido.

-E-e-eu, eu não sei de nada. –gaguejando.

-Querida, deixe-me ser mais claro. Seu tudo sobre sua vida, sei que tudo isso é verdade, e se você não colaborar, sua curta estada aqui pode ser muito desagradável.

Ela estremeceu, mais falou com a voz mais forte.

-Eu não direi nada a você, pode me ameaçar o quanto quiser!Pirata maldito... –e cuspiu o mais perto que conseguiu dele.

-Ato corajoso, para alguém com tão pouca força...Mais vemos que estamos melhorando, agora realmente admitiu que sabe de algo, melhor, de que tudo que disse era verdade. Não é incrível como as pessoas reagem sobre pressão?

Catherine embranqueceu mais –se isso era possível-quando notou o que tinha feito.

-Agora, me diga tudo, pra quem você deu o colar?Quando o deu? Que fim levou a ele?

E não tente me enganar, como já disse, sei onde mora e da sua família. A segurança deles está em suas mãos, negue-se a responder o que quero e seus preciosos filhos e amado marido morrerão. Do jeito mais cruel que você possa imaginar.

**N/A: Oi, bem esse cap na realidade era junto do 27,mais ficou muito longo, 8pgs, então dividi-o em dois. Agora, além de tudo, Blackew é mau, mau de verdade. Será que Catherine aceitará a ameaça? Parece que uma tempestade está por vir...Em todos os sentidos.**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Ana Luiza: Ok, não reclamarei mais...Demoro,mais vc deixou review!**

**Ana: Hhe...Mais foi para um bem maior!**


	29. ConfusõesOu realidade?

29°cap.-Confusões...Ou realidade?

O Pérola enfrentava uma tempestade em alto mar. Os trovões ressoavam perto e os raios cortavam o céu. O mar estava cada vez mais ameaçador. Os piratas haviam ido para o convés, tentando manter o navio de pé nesse tempo.

Como não tinha onde mais ficar, Marília entrou em sua cabine, onde encontrou Ana sentada na cama.

Quando ela fechou a porta, Ana voltou-se para ela.

-Marília, precisamos conversar.

-Mary. –ela respondeu enquanto caminhava em direção a sua cama.

-Como assim...?

-Nós somos amigas não somos?Então me chame de Mary. –ela se sentou.

-Certo, então...Mary, eu queria conversar com você sobre o que aconteceu ontem.

-Ontem?Você terá que ser mais específica, muitas coisas aconteceram ontem.

-Por favor, não finja que você não sabe do que estou falando, muito menos de que não se importa com o que aconteceu!

Como resposta Marília só suspirou e Ana prosseguiu.

-Eu acho que você merece saber o motivo daquilo tudo. Para começar, fique sabendo que eu não gosto do Johnny...

-Não gosta do Johnny? –ela a interrompeu-então você o beijou só para dar oi, ou talvez para dar as boas vindas, ou claro, também o motivo pode ter sido...

-Você –agora Ana que a interrompeu-o motivo foi você.

Marília tinha uma sobrancelha levantada, com uma expressão confusa no rosto.

-Eu?

-Você mesma.

-Desculpe-me, mais não vejo o como você pode ter beijado o Johnny por minha causa...

-Eu não acredito que você ainda não descobriu!

-Bem, se você está me contando agora, como poderia ter descoberto?

-Não isso, eu não acredito como você ainda não descobriu que está apaixonada por ele!

Marília abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes sem emitir som algum. Depois de um tempo conseguiu pronunciar com alguma dificuldade:

-O quê?

-Haha, Mary, por favor! É muito óbvio! Mais eu queria ter certeza, por isso o beijei, para ver sua reação. E devo dizer que seu olhar de ódio sobre mim foi resposta suficiente!

Marília estava evidentemente transtornada, levantou-se da cama e ficou andando de um lado para o outro do quarto, enquanto falava.

-Ana, você não está pensando muito bem...Eu não te lancei olhar nenhum de ódio, e como você pode imaginar que eu gosto dele se mal teve tempo de nos ver juntos? A primeira vez que você o viu, foi ontem, no gabinete do Jack...E eu não gosto dele, ele é meu amigo desde sempre, eu só tenho uma forte amizade com o John, não passa disso, você está confundindo as coisas.

-Você quer falar uma coisa de cada vez?Assim eu posso responder. E querida, se aquele olhar não foi de ódio, então foi algo do gênero 'quero jogá-la ao mar nessa tempestade'. Outra, eu sei que só os vi juntos no gabinete de Jack, mais era muito óbvio, os olhares, sem contar que durante a estada na minha casa, você falou dele pelo menos umas três vezes! E quem está confundindo as coisas é você, essa forte amizade é amor, estou te dizendo!

Depois de uns minutos em silêncio, Marília recomeçou a falar, com uma voz calma.

-Não Ana...Veja bem, eu realmente gosto do John, mais como um amigo, um companheiro...Se parece outra coisa, deve ser somente impressão.

-Não é impressão –Ana também com voz calma-mais se você diz que não está apaixonada, muito bem, você não está. Eu só queria que você ficasse sabendo que eu não gosto do Johnny, e o motivo do que fiz.

-E agora eu já sei o motivo...

Elas permaneceram em silêncio, os trovões continuavam a soar alto.

-Parece que a tempestade não irá acabar tão cedo, não é? –Ana mudando de assunto.

-Parece que não...

-O que foi? Por que você utilizou esse tom?

-Ah...É que essa é a primeira vez que eu me encontro numa tempestade em alto mar.

-Eu não me preocuparia se fosse você, o Pérola parece-me forte o suficiente para encará-la. Além do mais, o Jack sabe o que faz.

-Desculpe-me, acho que não ouvi direito a ultima parte.

-O Jack sabe o que faz.

-Ow, sim –agora Marília tinha um leve sorriso-mais me diga Ana, como foi que ele à encontrou?

-Foi um encontro bem incomum, posso dizer. Eu saí da mansão D'austria para um passeio, e quando estava em uma viela vazia, ele me abordou. Tenho de admitir, de primeira impressão ele me pareceu um bêbado louco...

-Como se ele não fosse um pouco disso também.

Marília complementou e as duas riram antes dela continuar.

-Se me permite, qual a segunda impressão que você tem dele?

-Agora que eu o conheci, ele me parece um pirata inteligente, decidido.

-Nossa, mais algum elogio?

-Qual a causa desse seu sorrisinho?

-Bem –ela deitou-se na cama-ao meu ver, não sou eu que estou apaixonada.

-O que você está insinuando?

-Nada...Só pensei alto.

N/A: Eu sei que sou má, você esperavam ler a continuação sobre a Catherine e o Blackew?Pois não tiveram! Hhe...Eu também sei que não teve GRANDES acontecimentos, mais esse cap era essencial! E o cap ficou bem grandinho tb vai...

Agradecimentos:

**Aluada- Sim, olá! Passe mais vezes**

**Hina- Respondendo a suas 2 ultimas reviews –e obrigada por elas!- muuuito obrigada!**

**Pois é, eu não gostaria de estar no lugar da Catherine. E bem, se chama mistério do amanhecer pois a Mary só tem as 'visões' quando está amanhecendo e por um motivo que vocês só ficarão sabendo mais pra frente, hhe...**


	30. Novo Porto

30°cap- Novo Porto.

Já chovia há dois dias, mais a tempestade amenizava com o passar do tempo. O Pérola aproveitou uma breve parada da chuva e rumou com grande velocidade até o porto da cidade mais próxima.

A chuva havia cedido, mais o céu continuava negro. O Pérola acabara de aportar no porto e a noite já havia caído. Jack liberou os piratas para saírem pela cidade, portanto o navio estava mais vazio do que de costume. Marília estava andando pelo deserto convés, com a cabeça vagando.

Sem notar, ela acabou chegando à saída do Pérola, ao olhar para o lado, viu uma sombra conhecida, Johnny estava de costas para ela. Marília ficou algum tempo parada, ela se sentia meio estranha em relação ao Johnny, na presença dele. "Por que não vou até ele? Qual o problema?Deve ser tudo culpa da Ana, fica colocando idéias na minha cabeça!" Ela resolveu sair sem ser notada, mas ao andar para trás, tropeçou em um balde que estava no chão, derrubando-o.

-Mary, é você? –Johnny tinha virado-se na direção do barulho.

Ela amaldiçoou em pensamento enquanto respondia.

-Olá John. Sou eu mesma.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

-Eu tenho de devolver o seu casaco, já volto.

Ela ia se retirar com esse desculpa, mais foi impedida pela resposta de Johnny.

-Não precisa, depois você me devolve. Não está tão frio assim.

-Certo... –Marília passou a observar a cidade ao seu lado.

-Ah...Você quer ir passear pela cidade?

Ela abriu a boca para dizer não, mais a resposta saiu diferente, afinal, o que ela ficaria fazendo em um navio deserto?

Os dois saíram do Pérola e seguiram para o centro da cidade, iluminado aquela hora. Toda essa cena foi observada por Jack do alto do navio, onde ficava o timão.

-Ela diz que não, mais você tem que concordar que algo entre eles acontece.

Jack pulou ao ouvir uma voz atrás dele, virou-se e viu Ana.

-Te assustei?Sinto por isso... –ela caminhou na direção dele.

-Não, você não me assustou...E o que você disse sobre eles?

-Que eles tem algo.

-Você acha? –ele parecia confuso-também achei que eles eram bem amigos, mas, você pensa que...?

-Que eles se gostam?Sim, penso...Mais são jovens, provavelmente não notaram isso.

-Eu sei que essa não é uma pergunta muito...Educada, mais...Qual a sua idade?

Ana olhou para Jack com uma sobrancelha levantada, no qual ele rapidamente tentou se redimir.

-Eu digo...Para você ter dito que eles são jovens...Você deve ser mais velha que a Mary, mais também parece ser mais nova do que eu.

-Eu tenho 23 anos...Sou mais velha que ela e mais nova que você.

-Hum...Interessante. –Jack falou com um brilho no olhar, que foi notado por Ana.

-Jack, não me venha com isso! Guarde suas grandes conquistas para suas namoradas nos portos!

E desceu para o convés, logo depois entrando no seu quarto e se fechando lá.

N/A: Aê, cheguei ao cap 30! Que emocionante...Bem, a fic estava programada para acabar por volta desse número, mais como os caps ficaram mais longos do que tinha imaginado, ela vai se prolongar um pouco mais...

Ah, que triste!Nenhuma review...que isso não se repita hein?


	31. Morte no Porto

31° cap – Morte no Porto.

-Capitão, capitão!

Jack estava em sua cabine bebendo rum quando um pirata escancara a porta berrando por ele.

-O que é isso marujo? Estou bebendo rum, não vê?

-Sim, desculpe-me capitão, mais é urgente.

-Então diga, homem!

-Um dos nossos morreu.

-Como assim? –Jack largou o rum e levantou-se.

-O Silver...Ele sumiu ontem de noite e foi encontrado boiando no porto, morto.

-O Silver! Mais morto?Por quem?

-Acho que ninguém senhor...Ele estava bêbado e deve ter caído no mar, acabou afogando-se.

-É sério homem?Silver, morto?

-Infelizmente sim capitão.

Jack deixou-se cair na cadeira.

-Bem, e o corpo dele?

-Os homens já o recolheram e o jogaram afastado do porto, ninguém o encontrara.

-Melhor assim...Ah, agora tenho de achar um novo marujo para a falta dele!

-Você poderia deixar o Johnny no lugar de Silver.

-Não, o rapaz é inexperiente para o serviço...

-Então capitão, se posso interferir, conhecemos um homem que nos ajudou a retirarmos o corpo de Silver do mar. Ele se diz pirata e sem navio.

-Hum, parecia confiável?

-Sim capitão.

-Muito bem, o tragam aqui, quero falar com ele.

------

Tempos depois, todos foram chamados ao convés e Jack apresentou o novo marinheiro.

-Este aqui é Chopper, ele ficara no lugar de Silver, que morreu essa manhã.

Dito isso Jack se retirou para o seu quarto e todos os outros marujos fizeram o mesmo. Quando se viu sozinho no convés, Chopper retirou um papel do bolso do colete, prendeu-o ao pé do pássaro que estava em seu ombro e este lançou vôo ao céu claro do dia.

------

Perto dali, mais ao mesmo tempo afastado e escondido pela mata, um navio preto, com os dizeres Black Sea cravados na madeira do casco lateral, um marujo observava tudo.

-Capitão, ele conseguiu.

-Ótimo, dê o aviso aos homens. Devemos estar prontos a qualquer instante.

-Certo senhor.

-Jack Sparrow, você não realmente imaginou ser mais inteligente do que eu e estar na minha frente não é?Nunca dê as costas ao adversário Sparrow, nunca o faça.

------

Marília entrou no seu quarto e viu Ana sentada na cama.

-Olá...Ana?

-Ahn? Ah Mary, olá, não tinha te visto, na realidade, não te vejo desde ontem à noite, como foi o passeio com o Johnny?

-Como você sabe que eu estava com ele?

-Eu estava com o Jack no topo do navio, nós vimos tudo. Oh, um passeio romântico por um acaso?

-Não. Um passeio entre amigos conhecendo uma nova cidade.

-Muito bem, se você diz.

-Mas e você, alguma novidade?

-Como assim?

-Bem, o navio estava praticamente vazio, você estava com o Jack e então?Não aconteceu nada?

-Aconteceu.

Os olhos da Marília brilharam de curiosidade e ela sentou-se ao lado da Ana na cama.

-Então, o que eu foi?

-Nós tivemos uma pequena discussão.

-O quê?Brigaram?

-Bem, na realidade para ser uma briga duas pessoas precisam falar, e só eu falei algo.

-Mais o que aconteceu?

-O que você imagina?

Marília abriu os olhos ao entender o que a amiga se referia.

-Ele não...

-Sim, ele sim! Mais também, o que poderia se esperar de Jack Sparrow?

-E você fez o que?

-Como assim? –ela se levantou-o que você acha que eu fiz?Simplesmente mandei ele guardar seu estoque para suas namoradas nos portos!

Marília olhava para ela sorridente.

-O que foi?

-Você está com ciúmes?

-EU O QUÊ?CIÚMES?DE QUEM?SPARROW?NÃO FAÇA-ME RIR!

-Desculpe-me...Só pensei alto.

**N/A: Hello guys! Bem, o cap demorou um pouco para sair, mais veio!**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Anny Quillin:ela é minha irmã, gente, não se assustem!**

**Celine Feltom:Ah, brigada pela review linda!**

**Hina:Bem, na realidade não terá uma continuação continuada...Serão coisas que acontecerão que você vai ver o que houve. Caso ainda não tenha já visto.**

**Anna:Pronto, atualizado como a srta. mandou!**

**Gente, 4 reviews novas, que emocionante!Beijos a todos que lêem!**


	32. Presentes do Passado

32° cap- Presentes do Passado.

Marília, Ana, Johnny e Jack estavam no quarto das garotas discutindo sobre a nova pista.

-Então, qual a pista que nós temos?

-Nenhuma Ana.

-Deve haver alguma Jack.

-Obviamente sim. O que nós deixamos passar?

-Se vocês se cansaram...

Marília levantou-se, caminhou até as fotos de sua mãe e começou a folheá-las, parando em uma que sua mãe a carregava ainda bebê em um balanço e sob o olhar atento de todos, começou a ler.

-"Quando não encontrar o que deseja, lembre-se de tudo que já lhe foi dado."

Ana, Johnny e Jack se entreolharam confusos, o que fez Marília revirar os olhos. Todos voltaram a olhar para ela como que querendo uma explicação.

-Gente, por favor, essa foi muito fácil!

-Então nos explique, sim? –Jack um pouco irritado, pois não havia entendido.

-Bem, provavelmente minha mãe me deu algo, mais...Eu não consigo me lembrar o que!

Ela sentou-se frustrada na cama, todos estavam em silêncio, até que Johnny o quebrou.

-Mary, você não pensou que esta coisa...Sua mãe lhe deu no dia em que ela...Morreu?

Ela levantou os olhos para ele. Jack adiantou-se e disse.

-Tem lógica. Por que sua mãe lhe daria algo tão valioso se não soubesse que era necessário?

-Eu detesto admitir, mais o Jack está certo. Então Mary, está com você à resposta. –Ana sentou-se mais confortavelmente na cama depois dessas palavras.

Marília levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro do quarto, coisa que ela fazia quando estava sob pressão, algo que se repetia muito de uns tempos para cá.

Depois de um tempo ela parou na metade do quarto e correu para a caixa que Johnny havia lhe dado e começou a procurar algo.

De dentro ela retirou uma pulseira prateada.

-Então, é isto?

Jack perguntou o que todos queriam saber.

-Acho que sim –Marília encarou os outros-no dia da morte de minha mãe, ela me entregou isto e disse para guardar muito bem, que seria útil futuramente.

Marília voltou a observar a pulseira e fez uma expressão curiosa ao notar algo que nunca tinha visto antes.

-O que foi?

-Tem algo escrito aqui.

-Então leia!

-Não consigo.

-O que?

-Veja Jack, impossível ler isto!

Jack pegou a pulseira e leu em voz alta o que estava escrito.

"Eine Insel wird nicht in den Diagrammen, aber, wenn du, um zu suchen, gut nah an Tortuga findest, in dem die Sonne wenn gefunden, um sich zu setzen und wenn recht, zur Dämmerung zu kennzeichnen du, findest."

Quando ele terminou todos o olhavam boquiabertos.

-Tem razão, impossível de ler.

-Claro que não –Ana desceu da cama e pegou a pulseira de Jack-isso aqui é alemão.

-Alemão?E você sabe ler alemão?

-Claro que sei Jack.O que está dizendo aqui na nossa língua seria: "Uma ilha não será encontrada nos mapas, mas se você procurar, achará bem perto de Tortuga, onde o sol se esconde. E se direito marcar, ao amanhecer a encontrara."

Todos ficaram em silêncio depois dessas palavras, que novamente foi quebrado pelo Johnny.

-Vamos para Tortuga então!

-Hey, eu que dou as ordens por aqui. Vamos para Tortuga então! –os três reviraram os olhos depois dessas palavras de Jack-Ah, doce Tortuga!Como gosto daquele lugar!

-Você não gosta de Tortuga –Ana resmungou mais para si.

-O quê? –mais Jack a ouviu.

-Você gosta do que tem em Tortuga.

-E seria...?

-Mulheres com grandes...Garrafas de rum.

Jack abriu a boca para retrucar, mais foi interrompido por Johnny.

-Nós não precisamos ir agora.

-O John está certo –Marília continuou- estamos em uma cidade e está começando a escurecer. Por que não saímos os quatro hoje?Para relaxarmos e nos divertimos, não agüento mais ficar trancada dentro de um navio o tempo todo!

-Garota, o contato com piratas está te fazendo muito bem! –Jack sorrindo- vamos então?

N/A: Oi gente!

Então, o próximo capitulo vai ser...Interessante do meu ponto de vista. Um dia de descanso de perseguições e segredos milenares parece bom não?

Agradecimentos:

Hina: Nunca ouvi essa música, mais vou procurar e ver o que acho, depois te falo...Muito interessante saber que minha fic tem trilha sonora Beijos...


	33. Diversão na Cidade

33ª cap.- Diversão na Cidade.

Os quatro chegaram no porto, Johnny e Marília seguiam a frente e atrás Ana e Jack.

Johnny virou para a Marília e esticou seu braço.

-Não é bom para uma bela moça andar sozinha por essas ruas.

Ela sorriu fracamente e aceitou o braço dele.

Atrás Jack olha para Ana que lhe devolvendo o olhar diz:

-Não.

-Ótimo, não ia perguntar nada.

Eles foram andando até que chegaram em uma bifurcação no caminho.

Pela direita o som de vozes, musica e agitação, pela esquerda uma rua com suave música, sem gritos e fraca luz.

-Muito bem, este lado –Johnny disse apontando para a direita- é o lado da cidade mais parecido com Tortuga e a esquerda o lado mais romântico e calmo da cidade. Em qual nos vamos?

-Direito. –Jack e Ana disseram ao mesmo tempo.

-Eu prefiro o esquerdo –Marília disse cruzando os braços.

-Eu também prefiro o esquerdo –Johnny falou olhando para Jack- você e a Ana vão pelo direito, eu e a Mary pelo esquerdo, nos encontramos no navio.

-Ótima idéia garoto. Vamos? –Jack sinalizou com os braços o caminho a seguir.

-Vejo vocês depois. –Ana disse antes de acompanhar Jack pela rua.

Ana e Jack entraram em uma taberna, onde algumas pessoas que estavam bêbadas, Ana olhou incrédula para Jack.

-Você acha mesmo que vou ficar em um lugar sujo como esse?-passou a olhar o lugar com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Claro, agora você é uma pirata –Jack respondeu sorrindo.

Ela olhou novamente para ele com a mesma careta.

-Você está brincando comigo, não é?

-Não-ela deixou o queixo cair e ficou paralisada, ele pegou em sua mão e a puxou para uma mesa longe das pessoas.

-Quer beber o que?

-Você acha que eu vou beber?-Jack faz que sim com a cabeça no que Ana responde.

-Primeiro, vamos deixar claro, eu NÃO sou uma pirata.

-Certo, certo.- Jack responde sem prestar atenção no que ela falara e pediu duas garrafas de rum, que foram prontamente entregues.

-Rum?Você me traz em uma Taberna imunda, diga-se de passagem, me obrigada a ficar aqui e ainda quer me deixar bêbada?

-Você não vai ficar bêbada, eu acho-ele olha pra ela de cima a baixo com um sorriso malicioso lhe passando pelos lábios.

-JACK SPAROW -Ana fuzilou Jack com os olhos e levantou e saiu da taberna.

-Arr...-Jack levantou-se a foi atrás dela que já estava na rua.

-Ana, Ana, ANA -ela parou e virou-se.

-Que foi? -disse seca.

-Desc...Desculpa

-O que você disse? –Ana olhou incrédula para Jack, ele estava mesmo se desculpando com ela?

-Sinto muito. Eu te prometo que não tentarei nada, savvy?

-Não, não savvy, piratas são todos iguais, não cumprem o que prometem.

-O que você disse?

-Que piratas são todos iguais, não cumprem o que prometem.

-Ana, eu não sou um pirata qualquer, a Mary pensava a mesma coisa de mim quando chegou, mas ela já confia em mim, eu prometo que não vou lhe fazer mal.

-Você é um pirata, palavra de pirata não é confiável.

-Você é uma pirata.

-NÃO JACK SPARROW, EU NÃO SOU UMA MALDITA PIRATA!SÓ POR UM CASO DO DESTINO ESTOU EM UM NAVIO PIRATA, MAIS ISSO NÃO ME TORNA UMA PIRATA!

Jack deu um passo pra trás pela reação de Ana.

-Certo, vamos conversar.

Ele a pegou pelo braço e a levou para longe dos olhares de curiosos que viram a cena.

-Qual seu grande problema com piratas?

-Piratas atacam cidades, não falam a verdade, roubam tesouros, atacam quem quer que seja, crianças, mulheres, acabam com famílias. Minha cidade já foi atacada várias vezes e eu fiquei para ver a destruição causada nela.  
-Mas não são todos os piratas que fazem isso, pode acreditar em mim. Ana, você não tem motivo para desconfiar de mim- ela o olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada- ok,ok...Talves você tenha, mais você sabe que eu estou muito ocupado com todo esse mistério envolvendo a Mary pra pensar em atacar cidades.

Ela não o encarava nos olhos.

-Muito bem, trégua?

Ele lhe esticou a mão, ela o observou antes de apertar-lhe a mão estendida.

-Hum, daqui a pouco teremos de voltar ao Pérola.

-Sim, mais ainda temos tempo para o rum. –Jack sorri e volta com Ana para a taberna.

------

Marília e Johnny estavam andando pela cidade com os braços entrelaçados, vendo as ruas.

Naquela parte da cidade haviam alguns _cafés _com mesas ao ar livre, o vento soprava fraco e a lua saia das nuvens. Os dois iam caminhando em silêncio até que Marília o quebrou.

-John, você não me contou de quem gostava...  
Johnny parou e virou para Marília.

-Ah, o que você acha de sentarmos?

Ele avista um banco branco na frente de um lago sendo iluminado pelo reflexo da Lua, e sem esperar resposta, a leva até ele.

-John...   
-Sim?

-Você não me respondeu.

Ele baixou os olhos para Marília, que mantinha uma expressão curiosa no rosto.

-Bem, ahn, eu...Eu gosto de uma garota que conheço já faz um tempo e adoro ficar com ela.  
-Não vai me contar o nome?  
-Por enquanto não Mary.  
-Mary, o que aconteceu com você no gabinete do Jack? -ela lhe lança um olhar confuso-você me disse que estava com dor de cabeça, mas eu sei que não era isso, eu te conheço faz tempo.   
Marília corou e abaixou a cabeça.  
-Nada.

Ele a olhou, colocou dois dedos em seu queixo e levantou sua cabeça, ela continua olhando pro chão.  
-Mary, você está bem?-ela o encarou e balançou a cabeça afirmando-o que aconteceu aquele dia?  
-Eu fiquei com dor de cabeça.  
-Eu sei que não foi isso Mary, você se sentiu mal que a Ana me beijou?-ela ficou ainda mais vermelha.  
-Não, porque ficaria?  
-Não sei, por quê?  
-John -suspiro-você é meu melhor amigo e Ana é uma condessa.  
-Mary, não se preocupe, nós só estamos fingindo, eu não amo a Ana, eu amo outra pessoa-a mão dele subiu até o rosto de Mary e começou a acaricia-lo.

-Ah, acho melhor voltarmos. –ela pôs-se de pé e começou a voltar para a entrada da rua, quando sentiu seu braço ser puxado com violência.  
-Com licença doçura, mas você vem comigo -um homem bêbado estava ao seu lado, segurando seu braço.  
-O que?Mais nunca, me solta! -ela se agitava tentando soltar-se dele, mais o desconhecido a apertava cada vez mais.  
-SOLTA ELA AGORA! –Johnny apareceu ao lado de Marília e deu um soco no rosto do homem, que foi para trás, levando Marília junto, apertando mais o seu braço, fazendo comq eu a garota soltasse um gemido de dor.

-EU JÁ DISSE, SOLTE-A.  
-OU VAI FAZER O QUE?  
-ISSO-John deu mais um soco na cara do homem, fazendo seu nariz sangrar, ele soltou a Marília e deu um soco em John.

-NÃO! Parem!  
-Mary, vai até Jack e Ana e voltem para o navio.  
-Não, eu não vou sair daqui.

Johnny voltou-se para a briga. Marília ficou olhando perplexa, o Johnny realmente estava machucando o homem, ela nunca imaginara que ele sabia lutar assim.

No final, Johnny estava com alguns cortes e com a boca sangrando, o desconhecido provavelmente havia quebrado o nariz, tinha a cabeça sangrando e estava caído no chão.

-Agora, dê o fora.

O homem saiu dali com uma cara feia e resmungando.  
Johnny voltou-se para Marília que foi correndo em sua direção e o abraçou.

-Obrigada John, ele não queria soltar meu braço, estava apertando muito forte.  
-Você está segura agora, nada de ruim vai lhe acontecer, prometo.

Ela se soltou do abraço e sorriu.

-Obrigada.

-Vamos, está ficando muito tarde, Jack e Ana já devem estar nos esperando no navio -Johnny colocou uma mão na cintura de Mary e a puxou para mais perto, ela sorriu e colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro.  
Chegando no navio Jack estava parecendo mais alegre que o normal, andando para os lados em vez de linha reta e Ana corria atrás dele tentando ficar parado.

-O que é isso?

Ana respondeu sem olhar para os dois.

-Alguém bebeu rum demais, e agora não consegue chegar nem em sua própria cabine!

-Eu te ajudo.

Johnny se soltou de Marília e pegou Jack que aquele ponto estava cantando.

"Yo ho e uma garrafa de rum"

Marília olhou para Ana que lhe devolveu o olhar antes das duas começarem a rir.

-As senhoritas poderiam me ajudar aqui.

-Ah claro, desculpe.

As duas ajudaram a carregar Jack até sua cabine e deita-lo na cama. Ana voltou-se aos dois.

-Agradeço, vocês podem...Johnny, o que houve?

-Ah, pequenos desentendimentos.

Ana olhou para Marília que deu de ombros.

-Certo, bem, que seja. Você podem ir eu vou cuidar do Jack, ele vai ficar com uma ressaca amanha. Vejo vocês depois.

-Certeza que não precisa de ajuda?- Marília perguntou na porta quando Jack recomeçou a cantoria.

-Não, vá dormir. Boa-noite.

Marília fechou a porta mais ficou parada olhando para ela, de repente virou-se e fez o caminho da cozinha. Johnny a seguiu e perguntou quando já estavam na cozinha -vazia aquela hora-.

-Você está bem?

-Por que não estaria? –ela respondeu tomando um gole de água que acabara de pegar.

-Pois você gosta do Jack.

Nessa hora ela cuspiu a água que estava bebendo e olhou incrédula para o Johnny.

-Eu o QUE?

-Calma, eu não direi a ninguém.

Marília não resistiu e começou a rir como nunca. Johnny só ficou parado olhando para ela.

-Você...Você, haha, você realmente acha que eu...Que eu gosto do...Jack? –Marília entre as risadas.

-E não gosta?  
-John, por favor, mais é claro que não!Ah...Depois dessa acho melhor ir dormir, boa noite.

Ela saiu da cozinha deixando um Johnny com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

**N/A: Então, o que acharam do cap?REVIEWS, REVIEWS!**

**Vêem aquele botãozinho roxo, super bonitinho?Então, cliquem nele e deixem uma review!**

**Agora, sinto muitíssimo pela demora, eu sei que foi sacanagem com vocês, mais sabem como é não?Férias,etc,etc...Mais então, viram Piratas 2?Eu vii - ah..Sem comentários! Agora, vamos lá:**

**Agradecimentos:**

**AnnaPadfoot: Pseh, eu imaginei que você gostaria.**

**Katie Brown****: Vlw pela review, estou adorando a tua fic.**

Celine Felton: Uau, vlw pelas 6 reviews!Adorei muito, obrigada mesmo! Deixem eu acrescentar que este cap teve GRANDE ajuda dela, então, parabéns prela!

**Anny Quillin e Anny Aluada¬¬0 (pq são a msm pessoa): ooi, brigada pela review lobinha . bjoos!**

**Hina Townsend****: EE, olha vc aqui!Brigada pela review!**

**Lilys Riddle****: Olá,nova leitora, muito bem vinda! Ah, Jack e Mary, sim...Muitas pessoas também, mais, bem, agora acho que o 'misterio' foi resolvido não?Bjos! **


	34. A caminho da ilha perdida

34°- A caminho da ilha perdida.

No dia seguinte Marília acordou e não viu Ana ao seu lado. Ela rapidamente se arrumou e saiu para o convés. Assim que ela colocou os pés no lado de fora do navio se impressionou com a cena. Quase toda a tripulação estava deitada dormindo, e nos mais incríveis locais. No chão, nas cordas, nos barris.

-Mais o que aconteceu aqui? –Marília perguntou-se em voz alta.

-Parece que todos resolveram sair para comemorar.

Ela virou-se e viu John ao seu lado.

-Comemorar o que?

-Qualquer coisa que lhes desse o pretexto de beber até cair, literalmente.

Os dois começaram a andar pelo convés, evitando pisar em partes humanas que se encontravam dormindo. Quando eles estavam no meio do navio ouviram uma pequena cantoria, ao olharem para cima, viram no mastro principal um anão, que fazia parte da tripulação cantando e dançando na escotilha.

-Mary, acho melhor sairmos daqui.

-Por que?

-Por que me parece um pouco perigoso.

-John, que perigo pode haver em ficar em baixo do mastro?

A sua pergunta foi respondida imediatamente, quando uma garrafa vazia de rum escorregou da mão do pirata e se quebrou na cabeça da garota, e tudo ficou escuro.

Quando Marília acordou novamente, sua cabeça latejava onde a garrafa havia caído. Ela abriu os olhos calmamente e viu um adormecido Johnny ao seu lado, segurando sua mão.

-Hey, John...?

-Mmm...

-John...?Hora de acordar.

-Mary, você acordou?Está bem?E a cabeça?

-John, por favor, uma pergunta de cada vez. Sim, eu estou bem, só a minha cabeça que já esteve melhor, mais como eu cheguei no seu quarto?

-Um dos piratas deixou cair uma garrafa, eu lhe avisei que era perigoso, mais a srta. tinha de insistir não?

-Bem, como eu poderia imaginar que iriam chover garrafas na minha cabeça?

-Se tivesse me obedecido...

-John, quantas vezes tenho de te provar que eu não vou te obedecer?

-Um dia você vai mudar de idéia.

-Sei, claro, diga isso a si mesmo. Mais então, continue.

-Depois que você apagou, eu te trouxe para cá e fiquei cuidando de você.

-E cuidou muito bem, me diga, qual parte de cuidar de alguém envolve dormir?

-Sabe há quanto tempo você esteve desacordada? Já passou quase todo o dia, já é de noite.

-O Quê?

-Isso mesmo...Aquela garrafa teve grande efeito em você.

-Mais e o mapa, nós não íamos procurar hoje?

-Nós íamos, mais com esse pequeno acidente eu fiquei aqui com você, o Jack e a Ana foram sozinhos.

-E então...?

-Então que eles ainda não voltaram.

-Há quanto tempo eles estão fora?

-Desde que você esteve desacordada.

-Já não era tempo deles terem voltado?

Johnny abriu a boca para responder mais foi cortado por um grito vindo de fora do quarto.

-COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVEU?

-Quer parar de berrar?

-NÃO, QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA FAZER AQUILO?

-Capitão Jack Sparrow, querida.

SPLAFT.

E depois silêncio.

-Ah, aqueles gritos eram da Ana?

-E do Jack...E creio que o último som foi à mão dela no rosto dele.

-Eu preciso ver isso!

Dito isso, Marília rapidamente se levantou da cama, algo errado, pois no momento seguinte ela estava caindo, o encontro com o chão só foi evitado quando dois fortes braços a seguraram pelos lados.

-Você não deveria se levantar, ou tentar andar, o golpe foi bem forte.

-Mais eu preciso saber o que houve.

-E precisa ser agora?

-Sim.

-Você sempre gosta das coisas pelo jeito mais difícil-suspiro-certo então, se me permite.

Johnny escorregou um braço para as pernas da garota enquanto subia outro para as suas costas.

-John, o que você está fazendo?Ahh!

Ela foi rapidamente levantada do chão.

-O que?Você não disse que queria saber o que eu houve?Já que não pode andar, eu te levo.

Ele começou a andar em direção a porta, levando a garota em seus braços, enquanto ela prendia seus braços no pescoço dele.

Eles pararam na frente da porta da cabine do capitão.

-Jack?

-Aye!

-Podemos entrar?

-que seja logo então.

Os dois entraram e viram Jack em sua mesa, traçando algo em um mapa e, curiosamente, com metade do rosto vermelho.

-Como isso aconteceu? –Marília perguntou ainda nos braços de Johnny.

Jack levantou a cabeça para responder mais parou com a boca aberta em meio caminho, olhando para os dois a sua frente.

-O que aconteceu enquanto estive fora?

-Como? –os dois jovens falaram ao mesmo tempo, ambos corando quase imperceptivelmente.

-Bem, os dois me aparecem aqui, depois de ficarem o dia sozinhos, no quarto do Johnny...

-Jack Sparrow, o que está insinuando? –Marília agora ficando um pouquinho mais vermelha ainda.

-Bem, se você quer que eu seja direito, estou perguntando se vocês dois tr...

-ACHARAM O MAPA? –Johnny perguntou cortando Jack no momento certo, pois a Marília já estava quase pulando dos braços dele para apertar o pescoço do pirata até a morte.

-Claro que sim, mais ainda não obtive resposta, vocês dois...

-Seja lá o que você está pensando, Jack, Não! Eu acordei uns minutos antes da discussão sua com a Ana no corredor. Falando nisso, esse vermelho no seu rosto foi causado pela mão dela?

Jack rapidamente voltou a traçar as coordenadas no mapa.

-Sim, de quem você esperava que fosse?

-Bem, poderia ter sido da Anna Maria, ou de alguma mulher no porto, ou talvez...

-Ok, já entendi. Sim foi dela.

-Posso saber o que você fez dessa vez?

-Com certeza, milady. Mais primeiro vou responder a primeira pergunta perguntada primeiramente. Sim, achei o mapa. Estava enterrado no quintal de um cemitério. O problema foi que acabei desenterrando um corpo de uma semana, pois fui nu lugar errado. Não foi tão ruim –adicionou depois de ver a expressão de nojo que Marília estampava- mais depois localizei o lugar certo. Estou com o mapa aqui por curiosidade. Marcando as novas coordenadas.

-Novas coordenadas?

-Isso mesmo meu rapaz. A localização do próximo não é por aqui. Devemos navegar a leste para achar, mais nessa velocidade que estamos, não demoraremos muito para chegarmos lá. O local final é no meio do mar, mais não me preocupo, pode ser um recife como da última vez.

-Interessante, mais e a nossa segunda pergunta, perguntada posteriormente? –Marília perguntou com uma falsa imitação de Jack.

-Veja, eu adoraria continuar a conversa, muito agradável por sinal, mais vou pedir que se retirem, caso contrario posso errar a localização e acabaremos pegando um cadáver no lugar do mapa.

-Cadáver?

-Aye, eu quis dizer que posso errar a localização. Até Capitão Jack Sparrow erra, sabiam?

-Eu já havia notado. –Marília respondeu sarcasticamente.

-Mais eu não sou o único a não responder perguntas perguntadas posteriormente. Posso saber o motivo de você estar nos braços do Johnny?Se, como me disseram, não tr...

-A Mary não pode andar, ainda não passou totalmente o efeito da queda da garrafa.

-Hum...Sei. –Jack adicionou com um sorriso nos cantos dos lábios.

-Ouça aqui Jack Sparrow, fique sabendo que eu...

Marília foi cortada quando Johnny tirou-a da cabine, fechando a porta com o pé, sem deixa-la terminar de gritar com Jack.

-Por que você fez isso, eu nem tive a chance de dizer que...

-Mary, primeiro: você não estava falando, estava gritando. Segundo: o Jack sabe muito bem o que ouve, só estava tentando te irritar, com sucesso. Agora, você quer saber o que houve com a Ana?

-Sério, você acaba com toda a diversão John. Sim, me leve até o meu quarto.

-Sim, madame.

Eles entraram no quarto, somente para ver a Ana apoiada num canto escuro da parede, olhando para o nada.

-Ana?

Ela voltou-se para eles.

-Ah, olá os dois. Melhorou Mary?

-Ahn?Do que?

-Você sofreu um pequeno acidente hoje cedo não foi? Ou tudo aquilo foi uma invenção para ficarem os dois aqui?

-Ana!Claro que não, Deus, por que motivo todos pensam a mesma coisa?Você é igualzinha ao Jack.

Ao nome do pirata Ana voltou a focalizar-se no nada de antes.

-Eu vou deixar você aqui, assim vocês podem conversar.

Johnny cuidadosamente a colocou em sua cama e saiu do quarto em silêncio.

-Ana, o que houve?

Ela não respondeu.

-Ana, você entrou aqui gritando com Jack por ter feito algo, ele tem uma marca vermelha por quase todo o rosto –Ana sorriu levemente a isso- e agora você está toda estranha e reservada. O que houve?

Ana respirou fundo antes de voltar a olhar para Marília e responder.

-Nós fomos atrás do mapa. A localização nos levava direto a um cemitério. Quando estávamos prestes a pisar dentro dele, fomos impedidos por uma mulher, creio que ela cuida do lugar. Mais o caso é que Jack começou a inventar uma história, de que estávamos ali para ver minha mãe, viemos de longe e etc. Só que sendo Sparrow, ele não resistiu em dizer que éramos casados.

-E você bateu nele por causa disso?Nós mesmos já nos passamos por casados e acredite, eu não o ataquei.

-Não foi por isso. Aquela mulher pareceu duvidar ao ver as diferenças em nossas roupas e não sei mais motivos por que! Mais o nosso 'querido' capitão para mostrar que eram realmente um casal, me beijou!

Ao final da frase, Ana já estava de pé, andando de um lado para o outro do quarto, amaldiçoando entre seu fôlego.

-E você não o interrompeu por que...?

-Porque eu não podia!

Marília levantou uma sobrancelha, realmente curiosa a esse ponto.

-Não podia?

-Não, pois ela **tinha** de acreditar que éramos um casal, pois nós **tínhamos **de entrar no local para pegar o mapa. E com isso, ele se aproveitou da oportunidade e, e...ARRR!

-E você gostou?

Ana parou de tentar enforcar o ar e olhou para Marília, um misto de tristeza e brilho em seus olhos.

-Gostei... –sua voz não foi mais do que um murmúrio.

-EU DISSE!

-O quê?

-Que você gostava do Sparrow, digo, Jack. Ana admita, você gosta dele. Admita a si mesma, você já o fez para mim.

-Mais ele é um pirata e...

-E o que?Você o ama!Vocês dois foram feitos um para o outro.

-Mais ele nunca vai me amar!

-Eu acho que ele já a ama...

-Afinal ele é um pirata e piratas não...Espere, o que você acabou de dizer?

-Eu acho que Jack realmente gosta de você. Vamos concordar, ele nem tem bebido tanto rum desde que você entrou no navio e acredite, ele **gosta **de rum!

-E o que deixar de beber rum tem a ver com isso?

-Ele bebe rum para tirar os pensamentos e preocupações de sua mente. Para se sentir feliz...E desde que você está no Pérola, ele não apareceu completamente bêbado. Pense, você é inteligente o suficiente para saber o por que.

Ana ficou de boca semi-aberta olhando para Marília em sua frente, enquanto chegava as mesmas conclusões que a amiga.

Nessa hora a porta foi aberta, e um Johnny eufórico entrou.

-Vocês precisam ver isto.

Ele pegou Marília nos braços novamente, enquanto Ana seguia atrás, ele as levou até o deck, onde os homens estavam reunidos olhando para o horizonte.

-Legal John, água, acho que já vi água suficiente, não é nada tão maravilhoso assim.

Johnny só olhou para ela, e não precisou responder, já que a resposta dela foi dita pelo pirata que se encontrava no mastro superior, que gritou:

-TERRA A VISTA!

**N/A: Oi...Por favor, NÃO ME MATEM!Eu sei que sou uma autora relapsa, que não atualizo há muito tempo, nem sei quanto –não estou pedindo para que vocês contem- e que vocês devem estar com uma vontade de me espetar com gravetos! Eu totalmente entendo, odeio quando os autores demoram a atualizar, juro.** **Mais eu não estava conseguindo passar minhas idéias ao papel, e passei mesmo por um período Mort Rainey (papel de Johnny Depp em a Janela Secreta, um autor que estava com problemas para escrever).**

**Mais agora que acho que superei essa fase (pra quem viu o filme, calma, não precisei matar ninguém para isso!) creio que os próximos capítulos irão fluir melhor. E tchan, tchan! Estamos no final da fic! Sim, sim...Já podemos considerar a parte final, mais calma, não irá acabar assim, tão rapidamente. E mesmo se for, não se preocupem, não irei abandonar minhas fics do mundo Piratas do Caribe. Já tenho outra em mente e estou pensando em fazer uma continuação desta aqui, o que vocês acham?Só se vocês quiserem uma continuação, claro! Me avisem da sua opção ok?**

**E também gostaria de agradecer muito as review que o pessoal deixou na minha OneShot do Jack e da Mary. Quem ainda não leu, leiam, pelo que notei, o povo gostou, só ir no meu perfil e ir no 'Amor sob a Lua'. **

**Agradecimentos:**

Almofadinhas:Wow, quantas reviews não?Obrigada, não ia chegar ao númeroparando para ver o número de reviews80? O.O sem sua ajuda. começa a pular cantando, 80, 80

**AnnaPadfoot: rindo que nem uma demente da reviwolá, bom que você gostou. Sim, sim...eu gosto de surpreender as pessoas, e tnks, também gostei dessa parte.**

**Lilys Riddle: Sim, pode ter dado, mais fazer o que se gosto de deixar todos no escuro o máximo que eu puder? E concordo com sua homenagem outro minuto de silencio pelo Jack mais vamos deixar claro, JACK SPARROW NÃO MORREU! Ah, pena em avisar, mais a fic já ta caminhando para o fim mesmo, hhe...Mais não se preocupe, vou fazer outra e te aviso, assim você pega do início savvy?**

**Abita Simons: ah, muito obrigada! É impressão ou o números de leitores aumentos depois do lançamento do 2 filme? O.o**

**Ana Luiza: hhe, também achei isso muito bom! Beijos...**

**Tatii: Bem, na real o romance não é Jack/Mary não...Por alguns motivos, mais se você os quer juntos, leia a minha OneShot que é onde eu fiz um romance dos dois, para quem gostaria de ver o casal junto.**

**Yullie Black: Pronto, atualizei! Os casais são Mary/ John e Ana/Jack.**


	35. A Surpresa

35°cap.- A surpresa.

-TERRA A VISTA!!

-O quê? -Marília estava boquiaberta-como pode ter terra se o nosso alvo era no meio do mar?

-Faz total sentido.

Johnny virou-se, fazendo com que você fosse junto e visse que o Jack estava atrás de vocês, ao lado da Ana.

-Sentido? Você não falou que o nosso alvo era o mar?Além de que terra é BEM diferente de recifes e corais!

-Ele está certo –Ana falou olhando para o horizonte, concentrada-pensem, que melhor lugar para guardar um tesouro milenar do que em um lugar não existente? Assim, é fácil evitar que venham aqui, afinal, essa ilha?É uma ilha?Bem, não importa, essa terra está no meio do nada.

-Nós devemos chegar na ilha daqui duas horas, se preparem para desembarcar a esse horário.

Com isso Jack saiu e foi dar ordens a sua tripulação para preparar a aportagem.

Duas horas depois, Ana, Jack, Johnny e Marília estavam saindo do bote e pisando na areia da praia.

-Muito bem, e agora?

-Agora nós seguimos o mapa.-Jack disse enquanto prendia o barco ao chão.

-Com quem está o mapa?

Comigo.-Johnny respondeu, tirando-o do bolso.

Todos se agruparam em volta dele e Jack rapidamente tirou-lhe o mapa das mãos.

-Muito bem, então nós devemos ir...-agora o mapa foi arrancado de suas mãos-Hoa, mais o que...

-Quem disse que você iria ver o mapa?-Marília falou olhando para ele segurando o mapa nos dedos.

-E por acaso a Srta. sabe ver mapas?-Jack perguntou com as mãos no quadril.

-Hãn…-ela começou a analisar o mapa e a virá-lo-Toma John, você faz isso.

O mapa voltou para as mãos de Johnny e Jack e Ana reviraram os olhos.

-Nós podemos ir agora? –a mesma perguntou.

-Vamos.

O rapaz começou a andar e todos foram silenciosos atrás dele.

Eles passaram pela praia e adentraram na floresta, quando Johnny simplesmente parou.

-O que foi?-Marília perguntou antes que todos.

-Nada. Acabou.

-Então, isso significa que…-Ana começou mais Jack terminou para ela.

-Que achamos o tesouro.

Imediatamente todos pegaram uma pá e começaram a cavar. Depois de um certo tempo, uma pá bateu em algo que soou como madeira. Jack e Johnny se ajoelharam e retiraram a caixa de madeira enquanto as garotas olhavam ansiosas. Todos pareceram meio desapontados ao verem uma caixa de 15 cm de largura e comprimento.

-Então é isso?-Jack perguntou incrédulo.

-Claro que não!Esse segredo é milenar, e envolve um GRANDE tesouro, você acha que tudo estaria dentro desta caixinha?Obviamente isto é somente outra pista.-Ana falou sem tirar os olhos da caixa.

-Outra pista?!Quantas mais terão?!-Marília perguntou com um tom desesperado na voz

-Só abrindo para descobrir.-Johnny respondeu e abriu a caixa, de dentro dela retirou uma foto, que entregou para Marília.

-E por que a foto vai pra ela?-Jack perguntou.

-Por que tudo isso tem a ver com a Mary.

-Bem, mais como você pode ter tanta certeza?Jack perguntou novamente.

-Por que essa é uma foto da minha mãe.-Marília respondeu a pergunta calmamente.

-Uma foto da sua mãe?-Ana perguntou indo olha-la.

-Sim, e vem com uma das frases.

-Qual é?

-"Quando se procura algo, temos de juntar todos as partes para alcançar nossos objetivos."

-Isso é tão obvio. Ela quer que nós juntemos todas as partes do mapa, para chegarmos ao final! –Ana exclamou com um sorriso no rosto.

-Brilhante!Vamos lá busca-los.

-Não.Você e o Johnny ficarão aqui. Eu vou com a Ana, pois alguém precisa ficar no ponto de partida, savvy?

-Ok, Jack...Mais não demorem muito certo?

-Só o necessário.-Jack respondeu com um meio sorriso no rosto.

Logo depois Ana e Jack saíram dali, deixando Marília e Johnny sozinhos, sentados no chão de terra.

-E então, o que você vai fazer quando tudo isto acabar?-Marília perguntou virando-se para encarar Johnny.

-Não sei, provavelmente continuarei no Pérola, por que?

-Nada-ela suspirou e virou-se novamente para frente.

-O que foi?-agora ele havia se aproximado dela para olha-la no rosto.-O que você vai fazer depois disso?

-Eu não possuo nenhuma idéia. Fiquei tanto tempo no mar com todos, mais minha vida não é em um navio pirata. Mais eu não tenho para onde ir...Acho que vou voltar para a pensão, não sei. Provavelmente todos acham que estou morta.

-Por que você está assim?

-Assim como?

-Com este semblante triste...Aconteceu algo Mary?

-Não, nada-ela suspirou novamente e baixou a cabeça antes de responder-é só que agora que estamos no final de tudo...Eu notei que você vai embora novamente.

-Mary...Eu, nós…

-O que John?-agora ela voltou a olhar para ele.

-Por que você se importa?-ele perguntou olhando-a diretamente nos olhos.

Ela foi pega de surpresa pela pergunta.

-Por que?Porque nós somos amigos oras!Sempre fomos, você é o meu melhor amigo, e esses anos distantes foram bem solitários para mim e...Eu gostei de poder passar um tempo com você, é triste dar adeus de novo.Só isso.

-Eu vejo...-agora ele que desviou o olhar.

Eles ficaram em silencio um minuto.

-John...Você está bem?

-Eu...Não.

-Não?Por que motivo?

-Mary, você não...É que eu...Eu queria que...-suspiro-Não é nada, esquece.

-Não John, o que foi?-agora ela já estava na frente dele.

-Foi...Foi isso Mary, isso.

Depois dessas palavras ele inclinou-se para frente e colocou uma mão na nuca de Marília enquanto a outra ia para a sua cintura, puxou-a para mais perto e colou seus lábios no dela carinhosamente mais ainda assim forte.

Ela arregalou os olhos a reação do rapaz, mais mesmo assim não se afastou.

Mesmo que quisesse parecia que algo a segurava lá, fazendo com que seus lábios ficassem juntos com os de Johnny. Lentamente ela fechou os olhos se entregando totalmente ao beijo.

Johnny notando isso aprofundou o beijo, usando seus lábios para abrir os de Marília, enquanto ela passava sua mão para o pescoço do rapaz, e outra passeava em seus cabelos.

Os dois continuaram assim por mais algum tempo antes que se separassem.

-Eu não quero ficar longe de você Mary.

-Nem eu John.

-Mary, você qu...

-Voltamos!

Rapidamente os dois se afastaram, enquanto Ana e Jack chegavam com os mapas.

-Interrompemos alguma coisa?-Jack disse com um sorriso insinuador no rosto.

-Não.-Os dois responderam juntos e rápido, o que fez Ana olhar para Jack com uma expressão de "Sim, nós interrompemos".

-Então, estão com os mapas?-Marília rapidamente se levantou e foi até eles, com um leve rubor no rosto.

-Sim, eles estão aqui.-Ana respondeu com um sorriso brincando no canto de seus lábios-agora só temos de monta-los.

Jack colocou os pedaços de mapa no chão e todos começaram a juntar as partes que se encaixavam.

Depois que tudo estava encaixado, todos ergueram o mapa e começaram a seguir suas instruções.

Eles atravessaram toda a floresta, saindo ao norte da ilha, depois quando estavam com três pés n'água deram a volta para o leste. Passaram pela praia, entraram em uma vegetação baixa e começaram a subir um penhasco, quando estavam quase no fim, viraram bruscamente para oeste e começaram a descê-lo por um morro lateral.

-Quanto tempo mais isso vai levar?

Marília andava mais atrás, quase que sendo carregada por Johnny.

-Não muito mais.

No instante que Jack falou isso eles pararam na boca de uma caverna.

-Certo, e agora?

-Entramos.

-O que?-as duas garotas exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Nós temos de entrar, é o que diz o mapa.

Então, um depois do outro eles entraram na caverna. Quanto mais eles adentravam na caverna, mais escuro ficava, até que em certo momento eles viram uma luz azul claro. Todos seguiram naquela direção até verem um lago natural no chão da caverna.

Marília foi andando fascinada pela luminosidade fantasmagórica na caverna, estava tão hipnotizada por isso que não notou que andava diretamente para um buraco de metros que se abria na caverna.

-Mary cuidado!-Johnny berrou, a puxando pela mão com força, no ultimo instante, quando seu pé já quase tocava o vazio.

Por razão da força que ele usou para puxa-la, ela acabou se desequilibrando e caindo por cima dele no chão, seus rostos centímetros à parte. Os dois se olharam nos olhos antes de ouvirem um pigarro, seguido pela voz de Jack.

-Detesto interromper tal momento afetivo, mais estamos quase achando o tesouro, não creio que este seja o momento oportuno para esse tipo de coisa.

Marília rapidamente saiu de cima de John enquanto corava. O outro se levantou com um sorriso maroto tentando passar por seus lábios.

-Então Jack, qual o caminho?-Ana falou tentando modificar a atmosfera.

-Sigam-me. –ele disse e começou a andar olhando para o mapa.

-Ele adorou dizer isso. –Marília sussurrou para Johnny.

-A parte do momento oportuno? –Johnny respondeu não podendo mais esconder o sorriso.

-Não-ela sussurrou de volta corando um pouco-a parte para segui-lo. Ele adorou ficar no comando.

-Eu não estou reclamando dele lá na frente, na realidade, esta me parece uma ótima idéia.

Dito isso ele pousou seus lábios no de Marília brevemente, antes de retira-los sorrindo. A garota abriu a boca para dizer algo, mais mudou de idéia e a fechou novamente, também sorrindo.

-Vocês dois, querem se apressar? –Jack berrou na frente com Ana.

Os dois jovens notaram que tinham ficado para trás e aceleraram o passo, enquanto Ana sussurrava para Jack.

-Não são uma graça, os dois juntos?

-É...Mais eu ainda acho que nós dois formamos um casal melhor. –ele disse isso com seus famosos sorrisos de cantos de lábios, enquanto Ana o observava atônica, mais não teve tempo para responder, pois os outros haviam chegado.

-Então, estamos aqui, quanto falta?

-Pouca coisa na realidade, ele está bem abaixo de nós.

Todos olharam para baixo, e imediatamente todos os olhos se arregalaram. Embaixo deles havia um buraco, aquele mesmo em que Marília quase caira, só que nessa área, as águas azuis claras que iluminavam o lugar estavam calmamente paradas no fundo deste poço.

-Como nós chegamos lá?

-Com isso.-Jack mostrou cordas grossas que tinha na mão.

-Onde você arranjou isto? –Ana perguntou confusa.

-Estavam no chão. Parece que essa 'irmandade' de vocês pensou em tudo.

Rapidamente as cordas foram amarradas e as garotas estavam descendo para acompanharem os dois que já estavam lá em baixo.

Marília foi primeiro, e quando chegou perto do chão, Johnny a segurou pela cintura ajudando-a a descer. Ela sorriu de lado para ele antes de sair do caminho, para Ana descer.

Desta vez, Jack foi ajuda-la, mais ela recusou, dizendo que podia descer uma corda sozinha.

-Como você quiser. –ele disse enquanto revirava os olhos e dava espaço para ela descer.

-Hey Jack, eu acho que, AH!

Ela acabou soltando-se da corta, Jack rapidamente a pegou, evitando uma queda dolorosa, mais no meio de tantos movimentos, os dois acabaram compartilhando um beijo surpresa, quando seus rostos chegaram perto, e por incrível que pareça, inocentemente.

Rapidamente Ana se separa e começa a seguir na direção que Johnny e Marília partiram, sem dizer uma palavra.

-Vocês dois, por que estão parados no meio do caminho?

Ela levantou o olhar dos dois para o que estava à sua frente e paralisou.

Alguns metros de seu alcance, pilhas e mais pilhas de baús se encontravam na sua frente, e espelhado pelo chão, várias pedras das mais variadas cores, ouro à diamantes.

-Nós achamos o tesouro.

Todos ainda estavam absorvidos com toda a riqueza à sua frente, quando uma voz vindo atrás deles fez com que todos se virassem assustados.

-Muito obrigado Jack, se não fosse por vocês, **eu **nunca teria achado este lugar.

-Blackew...?

N/A: Tchan, tchan, tchan...!Surpresa! Me digam, esse cap foi CHEIO DE SURPRESAS E REVIRAVOLTAS, HEIN!?

**A união de John&Mary, que lindos, fiquei ta emocionada.**

**O avanço na relação Jack/Ana.**

**Eles FINALMENTE acharam o tesouro! Yeah...!**

**E, tchan, Blackew também!Pois é, eles não se livraram tão facilmente do vilão, ele voltou (na realidade ele nunca se foi, mais vocês não sabiam :P) e como o vilão que é, quer todo o tesouro para si e não medirá esforços para consegui-los!**

**Muito emocionante!**

**Bem, desculpem-me pela atraso, mais tive mostra cultural e não parei direito desde sábado, hoje foi o dia mais light que tive, e o utilizei para escrever a fic. Mais pelo menos este cap. Foi enorme! **

**Então desculpem a demora, e vou avisar algo muito legal, mais ao mesmo tempo não tanto. **

**Este é o penúltimo cap. Desta fic. Isso mesmo, só mais um e será o final do Mistério do Amanhecer. Pois é, mais talvez, eu faça uma continuação, isso depende de vocês.**

**Então, já que estamos no final, POR FAVOR, deixem reviews, ok? Só vou publicar o cap. Final de tiver um n° decente delas aí.**

**Agora agradecimentos e tchau, beijos!**

**AnnaPadfoot: Pronto, atualizei, não precisa ter um treco, se bem que...depois desse cap, acho que você já esta tendo :P**

**Moony: Calma, calma...respira. Atualizado!Tchan! Espero que você goste deste cap, eu particularmente gostei muito, ta entre os meus preferidos, 6 pgs, é um n° grande preu! Beijos linda. Que bom que você gostou do cap. Anterior.**

**Yullie: Olá, como vai? Sim, a Ana é meio surtadinha sim, mais acontece. E pronto, romance! Eu sei que o do Jack/Ana foi fraquinho, mais é que eu quis focalizar mais no John&Mary, mais então, gostou?**

**Dark Angel: 1°, adorei seu nome! Ok, voltando a fic. Fiquei muito feliz com os elogios e de saber que você gosta tanto assim da fic!Bem, ela ta acabando, mais se vocês leitores quiserem, farei a continuação! Novamente, muito obrigada pelos elogios!**

**Agora gente...Só esperar, RUMO AO CAPÍTULO FINAL do Mistério do Amanhecer!**


	36. O Encontro Final

36°cap. O Encontro Final.

-Como vai Jack? Muito bem como vejo...Por enquanto.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Não é obvio?Eu segui o Pérola até aqui, e agora estou seguindo vocês desde que pisaram neste ilha. E antes que me perguntem, eu sei tudo sobre o tesouro, meu informante me contou...-nessa hora Silver sai das sombras.

-Você!

-Como vai 'Capitão'?

-É isso, você pode se considerar expulso da minha tripulação.

-Ah, tudo bem, veja só, eu consegui uma grande promoção no Black Sea, com o capitão Blackew aqui.

-Se grande filho da...-Jack fez menção de atacá-lo, mais os poucos tripulantes do Black Sea que estavam nas sombras apareceram apontando suas espadas para o quarteto.

-Calma Jack...Nós não queremos que essas belas damas se machuquem não é?E novamente te agradeço, eu passei anos atrás desta jovenzinha-ele dizia enquanto se aproximava de Marília, mexendo em seus cabelos-por anos e em alguns meses você me leva direto á ela e ao tesouro. Poupou-me mais alguns anos de vida.

-Não toque nela.

Johnny se posicionou defensoramente na frente de Marília, encarando Blackew nos olhos, no mesmo que este começou a rir.

-Sim, rapaz...Não se preocupe, não vou fazer mal a sua namoradinha...Por enquanto.

-Você não vaio encostar nela ou eu...

-Ou você o que rapaz?-blackew levantou o braço e dois piratas de posicionaram do seu lado, com espadas apontadas para o pescoço de Johnny- Lutar com meus homens?Por favor, você é só um franguinho que mal saiu das fraldas...

Jack aproveitou este momento de distração de todos para transferir um golpe de espada em Silver, que era o mais próximo.

Ao som do metal se encontrando, todos os outros piratas se puseram em posição de ataque.

Johnny empurrou Marília para longe e pegou sua espada à tempo de proteger-se de um golpe que poderia ser fatal.

Ana rapidamente se afastou da briga e foi para perto de Marília, que havia caído em uma pilha de ouro.

-Você está bem, certo?

-Estou...Inferno, as coisas não poderiam ser simples não é?

Ela perguntou olhando para Ana que simplesmente sorriu antes de pegar uma espada.

-Se fossem, qual seria a graça? Agora tome cuidado.

-Onde você pensa que vai?

-Ah...Lutar?

-Você enlouqueceu?

-Não, e você se esquece que eu sou uma condessa?Tive aulas de esgrima, agora, fique salva.

Dito isso Ana correu para o pirata mais próximo, que sem imaginar um ataque dela foi ferido mortalmente.

Os sons de espadas ecoavam por toda a gruta, agora a briga estava de três meio ensangüentados contra cinco piratas, também em mal estado.

Johnny havia começado a luta com Blackew mais depois passou a outros dois piratas.

Jack se ocupava com Blackew no momento e Ana lutava com outro, quando repentinamente, um outro pirada que havia caído momentaneamente trouxe sua espada com força total para as costas de Ana, que havia acabado de se livrar do outro pirata e notado o movimento, infelizmente não teria tempo para evitar o golpe, somente fechou os olhos esperando pelo impacto.

(N/A:Vocês realmente acharam que eu ia matar a Ana?)

No entanto o contato nunca veio, em seu lugar ela ouviu o som de espadas se encontrando. Rapidamente ela abriu os olhos e viu Marília com uma espada em sua frente.

-Você não é a única que recebeu lições de esgrima.

Ana olhou chocada enquanto Marília lutava com um pouco de dificuldade com o pirata.

A cena era a seguinte: Jack lutava com Blackew, Johnny acabara com um dos piratas e estava quase vencendo o outro, que já sangrava profundamente, Ana rapidamente voltou sua atenção ao pirata que ela havia deixado por um momento e depois de um movimento errado da parte dele, ela havia se livrado dele. Marília também lutava, e com um golpe de sorte o pirata contra ela estava caído no chão.

Todos se voltaram para os capitães, mantendo uma pequena distância.

Jack e Blackew se movimentavam com velocidade e precisão.

Aproveitando-se de uma distração, Jack tirou a espada das mãos de Blackew.

-Jack, parece que no final você foi melhor.

-Eu sempre fui.

-Que pena, eu não queria terminar isso assim. Tem certeza que você quer fazer isso?

-Deixe-me pensar...É, tenho, eu quero.

-Pena Jack, você tinha potencial.

Blackew movimentava sua mão vagarosamente para dentro de seu casaco sem ninguém notar. Mais Marília notou, e sem pensar se atirou na frente de Jack ao mesmo tempo em que Blackew atirava.

Marília caiu no chão, por um minuto ela não entendeu o que acontecera, mais logo depois uma dor alucinante em sua barriga a fez entender. Blackew havia atirado, mais o tiro não pegou em Jack, o tiro acertou-a.

-Mary!

Ela ouviu alguém gritar ao seu lado e olhou para cima, John estava olhando para ela de volta extremamente pálido.

-John...

Ana e Jack estavam ao seu Aldo também. Ela levou as mãos ao ferimento e sentiu elas ficarem enxarcadas de sangue. Foi quando a revelação veio:Ela ia morrer.

-John...Eu, eu...

-Não fala nada, nós vamos tirar você daqui.

-John...Eu a...Amo Você.

Eu também te amo foram as palavras que ecoaram em na sua mente antes de tudo escurecer.

(N/A:Final triste não?Eu pessoalmente estaria chorando agora com este final...

Mais eu nunca terminaria assim, vocês acreditaram?DesculpeP )

A Marília abriu os olhos. Pelas frestas da veneziana, o sol já estava alto.

Ela olhou em volta e viu que estava em um grande quarto ricamente decorado com pinturas, armários, escrivaninha e uma cama com dossel ao centro, na qual ela se encontrava deitada.

As imagens do que sonhara passaram rapidamente pela sua mente. Seqüestrada por um navio pirata, Jack Sparrow, o fingimento para Blackew, o reencontro com John, Anna se juntando à aventura, as várias buscas, o encontro do tesouro, a chegada do inimigo, e por fim...O tiro.

Realmente, fora um sonho estranho e tumultuado. Que mania era essa de ter sonhos tão...Reais?

-Somente um sonho, não preciso me preocupar.

**FIM!**

N/A: Bem, o que acharam do final da fic? Gostaram?Que bom, deixem reviews!

**Haha, BRINCADEIRAAAAA!CALMA, EU NÃO VOU TERMINAR A FIC ASSIM, É SÓ QUE NÃO RESISTI A ESSA PEQUENA BRINCADEIRINHA DE FAZER VOCÊS IMAGINAREM QUE TODA ESSA HISTÓRIA NÃO FOI REAL...HHE, VOCÊS QUEREM ME MATAR? BEM, NÃO PODEM, SABEM PORQUE? PQ. SE VOCÊS O FIZESSEM, NUNCA MAIS TERIAM FIC'S MINHAS:P OK, VOLTANDO A FIC:**

-Somente um sonho, não preciso me preocupar.

Ela respirou profundamente e sentiu que um braço se enroscava na sua cintura, rodou o corpo em direção contraria e sorriu ao ver que ao seu lado se encontrava uma cabeleira castanha arruivada.

Ela se levantou, colocou o robe branco e abriu a janela. O sol estava forte e o céu azul claro, com poucas nuvens brancas espalhadas pelo céu.

Ela deu a volta na cama, se ajoelhou e falou com voz suave ao homem deitado no outro lado da cama.

-John?Querido, acorde...

Ele abriu os olhos.

-Mary, por que me acordar tão cedo?

-Cedo? Já deve ser quase 11 horas! E lembre-se de que o Jack e a Ana já devem estar chegando.

-Ok, vamos começar novamente-ele sorriu e a beijou levemente nos lábios.

-Bom dia Mary.

-Bom dia John.

-Mary, me diga, você por um acaso dormiu bem? Porque eu senti você se revirando a noite toda.

-Eu tive um sonho turbulento, você pode dizer. Sonhei com a nossa pequena aventura, lembra-se?

-Se me lembro?Se não fosse por ela nós não nos reencontraríamos, não estaríamos morando nessa mansão, ou eu muito menos teria passado os momentos mais assustadores de toda a minha vida.

Ele colocou a mão no lado da barriga dela, onde uma cicatriz de bala se encontrava.

Ela levou a mão até o local e a colocou em cima da do seu marido.

-Isso é passado, agora levante-se, o Pérola já deve estar chegando e o Jack e Anna vão estar aqui a qualquer momento.

-Nunca imaginei que a senhora Marília Riverdale iria saber da chegada de um navio pirata a cidade, guardar segredo sobre isso e ainda se encontrar com os piratas.

-Bem, a senhorita Marília Beckey nunca iria, mais a senhora Marília Riverdale já é outra história.

-Não sabia que casar comigo mudaria tanto essa pessoa.

-Nem eu, você é uma péssima influencia, sabia?

-Ah, claro. E os meses em convívio com piratas não afetou nem um pouco sua personalidade, certo?

-Claro que não! Você é o culpado por isso.

-Bem, se é assim...

Ele rapidamente a segurou pela cintura e a puxou para a cama e começou a beija-la.

-John, não temos tempo para isso, os convidados já estão chegando.

-Essa mansão era da Anna, ela pode muito bem se entreter até nos descermos.

-Por mais tentadora que seja essa proposta, eu ainda pretendo estar vestida quando os meus convidados chegarem.

Com isso ela saiu da cama e foi até o guarda-roupa. John apoiou-se nos cotovelos e ficou observando sua mulher.

-Você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe?

-Ela parou de se trocar e olhou para ele sorrindo.

-Sim, eu sei.

Ele levantou-se e a abraçou por trás.

-E eu não recebo nenhuma declaração.

-John, você sabe que eu sempre te amei, e sempre irei, não preciso te dizer isso todo dia.

-Mais é claro que precisa.

-Diabos!

Ele a soltou assustado.

-O que foi? Se você não quiser não precisa me dizer isso todo dia...

-John, não é isso, é que o Jack e a Anna estão aqui, que droga!Rápido, se vista.

-Isso é momento para eles chegarem, podia ser mais tarde...-Johnny murmurou enquanto se trocava às presas.

Quando os dois terminaram, houve uma batida na porta.

-Sr., Madame, seus convidados estão aqui.

-Muito obrigado, nós já vamos descer.

Os dois desceram as escadas e se dirigiram a sala de recepção, lá dois rostos conhecidos esperavam por eles.

-Jack, Anna, que bom ver vocês depois de tanto tempo!

Marília abraçou Anna e depois Jack, Johnny também os cumprimentou.

-Então Jack, como vão as aventuras marinhas? –Johnny perguntou depois que todos se acomodaram.

-Como sempre meu rapaz. Tesouros, perigos, inimigos...Só mesmo uma coisa mudou.

-E o que seria?

-As mulheres...-e ele olhou para Anna.

-Hahaha, vejo que você realmente deu um jeito em Jack sparrow, não Anna?

-Capitão Jack Sparrow, por favor.

Nessa hora um empregado entrou na sala, anunciando que o almoço estava servido. Uma vez já acomodados na sala de refeições, eles voltaram as conversas.

-E como vocês estão se acomodando na minha antiga casinha?

-Maravilhosamente. Foi muito gentileza sua nos dar a sua mansão como presente da casamento Anna.

-Imaginem, vocês são ricos, poderiam muito bem comprar um palácio se quisessem.

-Mais pra que um?Só duas pessoas vivendo em um castelo é muito exagerado.

-Bem, eu ainda prefiro o Pérola.

-Quem tinha duvidas disso Jack?

-Mais devo concordar que a vida no Pérola é muitíssimo agradável.

-Você é suspeita para dizer isso.

-Mais realmente é, e não digo isso só porque durmo com o capitão.

-Se você diz, mais eu ainda prefiro a vida aqui.

-Mais então, onde está a sobremesa?

-Jack!Por favor...Não sei como eu me apaixonei por você!

-Simples, eu sou o Capitão Jack Sparrow, Anna querida...

-Bem, a sobremesa será servida a bordo do nosso navio.

-Vocês tem um navio? –Jack olhou para Johnny surpreso.

-Temos, exigência da Mary.

-O que foi?Nós temos o dinheiro suficiente para termos um navio. E vamos indo, ele está aportado no deque, em lugar reservado.

-Você até reservou um lugar para o navio?

-Novamente, eu posso. E não o chame de navio, ele tem nome sabia?

-Qual o nome? –Anna entrou no meio.

-The Mistery of the Dawn. **(n/a:tradução: O Mistério do Amanhecer.)**

**FIM.**

**N/A: AGORA É MESMO O FIM PESSOAL.**

**GOSTARAM?POOOOOOOOOOR FAVOOOOOOOOOOR, DEIXEM REVIEW'S FLANDO O QUE ACHARAM DO CAP. DA FIC, DE TUDO, POOOOR FAVOOOR!**

**ESSA É A PRIMEIRO FIC QUE ESCREVO-E TERMINO- AGRADEÇO A TODOS QUE ACOMPANHARAM, MANDARAM REVIEW'S E ME AJUDARAM.**

**EU ACHO QUE VOU FAZER UMA CONTINUAÇÃO, TENHO A HISTÓRIA EM CONSTRUÇÃO, MAIS CLARO, VOCÊS QUEREM UMA CONTINUAÇÃO?**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**Bibi: Muito obrigada por todas as várias review's, por toda ajuda e apoio que você me deu nessa fic.**

**Ana Luiza: Valeu por ler a fic, maninha!**

**Ana Flávia: Aninha, miguinha amada, muito obrigada por sempre acompanhar a fic, afinal, até ganhou um personagem aqui na fic, não é?Hhe, e ficou com o Jack, isso é GRANDE!**

**Kadzinha: Muito obrigada por acompanhar a fic!**

**Dark Angel: Muito obrigada pelo incentivo,mesmo.**

**Yullie: Cenas de romance suficientes? Espero que sim. Até mais.**

**Tatii: Sorry por o romance não ser Jack/Mary. Mais mesmo assim espero que você tenha gostado.**

**Abita: Espero que você tenha gostado!**

**Lilys: Desculpe se ela acabou rapidinho depois de você ter começado a ler!**

**Hina: Olá, muito obrigada por todas as review's desde o inicio, sempre adorei elas!**

**Katie: Muito obrigada por acompanhar a fic!**

**Mika: Agora você já sabe o final!**

**Lethe e Mnesmósine: Espero ki vocês não tenham ficado muitos bravas...**

**Lhyl: Muito obrigadas pelas suas review's, sou mesmo muito grata a todas elas!**

**Constance: Mesmo sendo obrigada a deixar review, valeu!:P**

**Chelesinha****: Muito obrigada pelos elogios!**

**Julia, Nathalia, Dê, Victor: Muito obrigada amigos pelas review's encorajadoras!**

**Se** **eu me esqueci de alguém, desculpem, mais acho que não esqueci não. Agora, por favor, review's?? Hhe, só pra não perder o habito!**

**Espero ter noticias de vocês logo, com as minhas novas fic's!**

**Os.:Já tenho outra fic em andamento e publicada, mais é sobre Os Marotos(Harry Potter)quem se interessar, é só verificar no meu perfil, o nome é PLANO T.**

MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO A TODOS, O APOIO TODO FOI INCRÍVEL, SIGNIFICOU MUITO MESMO!! AMO VOCÊS LEITORES!!!! MUITOS BEIJOS FINAIS!!


End file.
